La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde: Amistad y Pasión
by Annarielwen
Summary: Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir. Slash. Tercera Historia en la Serie: La Hoja del Gra
1. Prólogo

**La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde III - Amistad y Pasión**

Autora: Annariel

Sumario: Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir.

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien. Solo los presto por un rato.

Review son muy bienvenidos.

**Prólogo **

_46 de Quellë del año 2505, los salones subterráneos del Rey Elfo_

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar una rápida y dorada figura que con un gracioso brinco, se tiró sobre la cama, rebotando varias veces hasta quedar cómodamente sentada en el centro, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Dos pares de oscuros ojos miraron al intruso con asombro mientras sus finos labios dibujaban sonrisas reflejando su diversión ante tal muestra de falta de propiedad y respeto hacia el ocupante de la habitación.

Soltando una pequeña risita al ver los sorprendido rostros ante él, Legolas, calmando su respiración acelerada en su prisa por llegar a sus amigos, habló en alegría. "¡Ada al fin me ha dado su permiso para viajar. Partiré con ustedes cuando vuelvan a su hogar!" Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, no pudiendo evitar rebotar varias veces más sobre el lecho en su excitación.

Esta vez las sonrisas que se pintaron sobre los rostros de los otros dos elfos fueron enormes, compartiendo la alegría de su joven amigo como si fuera suya, y era en verdad, porque los hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir, habían querido mostrar su hogar al joven príncipe del Bosque Negro ya algunos años atrás.

Hace dos años, en el año 2503, los gemelos de Imladris habían vuelto a visitar el reino de Thranduil, los elfos silvanos recibiéndolos con sorpresa y alegría, porque en la cuenta de los elfos era corto el tiempo desde que último los hijos de Elrond habían estado en sus tierras.

Los más alegres en ver volver tan pronto a los elfos de Rivendell fueron Legolas y Miredhel, la última reiterando su invitación a los gemelos de que volvieran también para su Mayoría de Edad, mucho para la desesperación de su protectivo padre.

Los hijos de Elrond no permanecieron mucho más que unos pocos días ese tiempo, pero los súbditos de Thranduil, en especial las ellith, disfrutaron de las atenciones del mayor de los gemelos. Elladan siempre prefiriendo la dulzura del género opuesto al suyo, al poder de su propio género, degustó plácidamente de las bellas doncellas de la corte de Thranduil.

Legolas había bromeado con Annael, que con Elladan de visita ya no tenia que esmerarse tanto en complacer a las ansiosas doncellas, pero que necesitaba ayuda con los ellyn, a lo que el temperado Annael solo había sacudido la cabeza ante la veleidosa personalidad de su mejor amigo.

Entretanto, la amistad del joven príncipe del Bosque Negro con los hijos de Elrond se había fortalecido, ambos gemelos disfrutando de la compañía del joven hijo de Thranduil, y acompañándolo en una que otra broma que el principito gustaba de jugar a sus amigos.

Más esa visita de los hijos de Elrond también había traído otra previsto desenlace, y es que el joven príncipe del Bosque había pasado una noche en el lecho del más joven de los gemelos. Elrohir.

El principito le había contado a Annael que solo fue una noche, y que todo seguía igual que antes, más el joven guerrero había visto las veladas miradas que Elrohir lanzaba en la dirección de su mejor amigo, y no había entendido porque su príncipe y el hijo de Elrond no continuaron viéndose de ese modo; claro que razonó más tarde que debió haber sido porque los gemelos tuvieron que partir no mucho tiempo después.

Durante la permanencia de los noldor, Legolas había pedido venia a su padre para viajar a Imladris y conocer el Valle Oculto, bajo invitación expresa de los gemelos, más el rey se había opuesto. Aunque no dio suficientes excusas como para convencer a su joven hijo de porque no podía ir, Thranduil fue firme en su decisión, solo levemente aplacándose para prometer a su decaído principito que en la próxima visita de los elfos de Imladris su deseo se vería cumplido.

Claro que el noble rey no contó en que esa visita llegaría tan pronto.

Entretanto durante los dos años que habían transcurrido, Legolas había recibido correspondencia de sus amigos del valle mediante halcones peregrinos, a quienes no les importaba volar tan larga distancia como un favor al príncipe del bosque. Uno de ellos asegurándole al joven elfo que el valle era en verdad hermoso, así elevando las ansias de Legolas por conocer la tierra de sus amigos.

Ahora los hijos de Elrond llevaban casi dos semanas visitando a sus amigos del bosque, y sabiendo que pronto sus amigos partirían, Legolas había hecho valida la promesa de su padre, y había pedido venia a su rey para partir con Elladan y Elrohir cuando estos volvieran a su hogar.

Como un rey nunca falta a su palabra, el permiso había sido concedido, y Legolas había volado como un águila de la presencia de su padre para contar a sus amigos de la feliz nueva; y estos lo habían recibido con la alegría que tan esperada noticia merecía.

Legolas conocería el valle oculto de Imladris.

"¿Cuánto debo empacar? Debemos partir pronto, antes de que la nieve empiece a caer. Rhîw está tan cerca." Continuamente rebotando sobre la cama, Legolas empezó a gesticular con sus manos. La enorme sonrisa nunca titubeando de su fino rostro. "Ada me dijo que es mejor que permanezca todo Rhîw en el valle, y que regrese para mi Nautha Edinor. ¡Eso significa que estaré pasando casi dos meses en Imladris¡Dos meses¿No será un inconveniente para el Señor Elrond?"

Antes de que los gemelos, quienes habían abierto sus bocas para replicar, pudieran emitir una sola palabra, el principito saltó de la cama, y rebotando sobre sus pies se dirigió presuroso hacia la puerta sin dejar de hablar. "Estaré feliz de ver a Glorfindel de nuevo, y conocer al Señor Elrond y a la Dama Celebrian, y a Arwen de quien tanto me han contado, y también al sabio consejero de quien ustedes hablan con respeto. Erestor¿no? Sí, ese es el nombre." Se respondió a sí mismo Legolas, tomando con una delgada mano la perilla de la puerta, girándola y disponiéndose a salir. "Y las cascadas. En mis sueños he visto las caídas de agua de Imladris, y los arco iris, y los árboles..." Saliendo sin mirar a uno ni otro gemelo, el joven elfo empezó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, nunca habiendo escuchado una sola palabra de las bocas de sus amigos al estar en la habitación, y aparentemente no dándose cuenta de ello. "Será mejor que empiece a empacar. No quiero que nos demoremos más de lo necesario."

Las últimas palabras fueron escuchadas detrás de la puerta por los gemelos que se miraron el uno al otro con asombro en sus rostros, con todo muy grandes sonrisas también. El entusiasmo de su joven amigo era contagioso.

Al fin, Elrohir dejó de mirar a la puerta por donde había salido su entusiasmado joven amigo, y con un suspiro se sentó al borde de la cama, sobre la cual el principito había estado rebotando sin cesar.

Elladan, con una risa, se dejó caer en su cama al otro lado de su hermano, estirándose cuan largo era, apoyando su oscura cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas detrás.

Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de volver al hogar e informando a Legolas la noche antes, ambos hermanos habían estado comentando la posibilidad de que el joven príncipe emprendiera el viaje de vuelta con ellos esta vez. Elladan convocando a su hermano a su cuarto para ver si ambos podían convencer al rey; solo para ser interrumpido cuando el dorado torbellino había explotado intempestivamente en medio de su conversación.

Eran tan parecidos el uno al otro los hijos de Elrond, pero con todo muy diferentes.

Elladan, el mayor por solo unos minutos, era de carácter alegre y despreocupado, de fácil palabra y fácil amistad, haciendo amigos de todos los que lo rodeaban, aunque eran pocos los que podían contarse entre sus amigos cercanos. Recibía los eventos que llegaban por su camino con buen talante y optimista disposición. Fiero y leal, el mayor de los hijos de Elrond era un preciado aliado y sin par camarada, apasionado amante y experto guerrero.

Elladan era un elfo digno de admiración.

Con cabello negro como el ébano y largo como el de su hermano, Elrohir tenía los ojos grises con un destello de plata, donde en los de su hermano se apreciaba un reflejo azulado en las grisáceas orbitas, pero era la única diferencia física entre ellos, además de que Elladan tenía el cabello levemente ondulado donde el de Elrohir era totalmente liso, cayendo por la espalda como una sedosa fuente oscura.

La más destacada diferencia entre ambos gemelos siendo colocada en sus personalidades.

Devoto y fiel si alguien ganaba su confianza, el menor de los hijos de Elrond era un incomparable amigo para aquellos quienes ganaban su respeto y amistad. Noble y elegante, orgulloso hasta la médula y altivo de su distinguido linaje, lo único que Elrohir no soportaba era la traición, en acto o palabra, su fiero temperamento desatándose libre mucho para el temor de a quien iba apuntado.

En Imladris y Lothlorien se disputaban la amistad y el amor del menor de los gemelos de Elrond, tanto como por Elladan, pocos eran los que habían ganado lo primero, y ninguno lo último.

El joven príncipe del Bosque Negro sin darse cuenta, con su encantadora sonrisa y exuberante espíritu, había ganado dos incomparables y fieles amigos ya en su joven vida.

Viendo que estaban solos de nuevo, y que su conversación anterior ya no tenía sentido ahora, Elladan miró a su hermano sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en la súbita entrada y salida de su joven amigo. "Creo que tenemos un invitado después de todo. ¿Me pregunto que adar dirá de esto?"

Al no escuchar respuesta, pero ver la sonrisa aún en el rostro de su hermano, el mayor de los gemelos arqueó una elegante ceja. "Veo que los efectos de las actividades de la noche te duran aún. ¿Es Legolas tan bueno como para que tengas aún esa aturdida sonrisa en tu rostro, Elrohir?"

La sonrisa transformándose en un ceño, Elrohir giró sus ojos gris plateado para mirar desaprobadoramente a su hermano. "No he pasado la noche con nadie, y no hables de Legolas así. Él es nuestro amigo."

Levantando ambas cejas ahora ante el levemente airado tono de su gemelo, Elladan jaló su cuerpo hacia arriba para sentarse sobre la cama con su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, cruzando sus pies frente a él. "No fue mi intención ofender a Legolas con mis palabras. Yo lo aprecio tanto como tú, hermano. Solo fue una observación al ver su alegría y la tuya en las noticias. Además asumo que si la víspera no la pasaste con nuestro principito, entonces habrá sido uno de los anteriores días de nuestra visita, conociendo tu anterior relación..."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Elrohir hablara, y eso fue después de que su hermano lo animara con un gesto de su cabeza. "No hay ninguna relación entre el joven príncipe y yo, Elladan. Y no he pasado ni una sola noche con él durante esta visita."

Sorprendido, Elladan se sentó más derecho en la cama, inclinando sus piernas, para girar y mirar a su hermano de frente. "Pero yo pensé, con lo que pasó antes..." Mirando fijamente a su hermano, el mayor de los gemelos frunció levemente su sosegada frente. "Nunca me has contado exactamente que pasó antes. Yo asumí que Legolas y tú habían alcanzado un... digamos... entendimiento, al ver cuan ansioso estabas de volver a visitar el reino del bosque." Confusión tiñendo su voz, Elladan cuestionó. "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

Suspirando profundamente, sabiendo que su hermano no se aplacaría hasta que le contara todo lo que había pasado, Elrohir fue esta vez el que se inclinó hacia atrás para descansar su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama de su hermano. "Te contaré entonces, gwanur. Solo promete no hablar hasta que termine."

Al ver el firme asentimiento de la cabeza de su hermano, Elrohir sonrió al fin.

"Solo te conté que había pasado una noche con Legolas, y nada más porque mi mente estaba confundida por los sucesos de esa noche. Mi corazón se alegró que no insististe en que revelara más, pero nunca he tenido secretos contigo, muindor nin, y ya es hora que te cuente que pasó."

"Esa noche, de nuestra más última visita, que bebimos Dorwinion con Legolas, Tathrenlas y otros elfos y doncellas cercanos a los príncipes. Si recordaras, el Dorwinion corrió en abundancia, y no fueron muchos quienes lo hicieron a sus respectivas camas esa noche. Tú y yo tenemos resistencia al fuerte vino, habiendo probado la potente cerveza de los enanos muchas veces, más esa noche la cantidad me afectó si bien no mucho, y a ti también por lo que recuerdo. " Dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba a su hermano.

Elladan solo sonrió, impenitente.

"Cuando Tathrenlas nos echó, mandándonos a nuestras habitaciones, tú saliste con esta elleth... no recuerdo el nombre, y yo salí con Annael y con Legolas. Tú sabes que Legolas siempre me pareció fascinante, y quería hacer un movimiento hacía él, más no recuerdo si fui yo quien hizo el movimiento esa noche. Los dos estábamos demasiado afectados por el vino, más Legolas que yo, pero ambos finalizamos en mi lecho."

Al ver que su hermano se quedaba callado, Elladan urgió con palabras. "¿Eso es todo? No hubieras callado estos últimos dos años si eso fuera todo."

"Me conoces bien, muindor." Sonriendo Elrohir ligeramente palmeó a Elladan en un brazo, solo para mirar a otro lado, murmurando en voz baja. "No fui yo quien hizo el tomado."

Habiendo girado sus ojos para observar distraídamente sus manos, Elladan abruptamente lanzó sus ojos a su hermano al escuchar la susurrada confesión. "¿Qué!" Su cabeza procesando lo que su hermano había dicho, Elladan sacudió levemente para aclarar sus pensamientos. "Si escuché bien, quiere decir que fuiste tú quien fue la vaina a la espada. ¿Entendí bien, gwanur?"

"Sí." Inclinando levemente su oscura cabeza, Elrohir sintió su bello rostro tiñéndose levemente de rubor ante las palabras de su gemelo. A pesar de que los hermanos no tenían secretos para cada otro, y eran frecuentes los cuentos de sus respectivas conquistas entre ellos, el menor de los gemelos se sintió incómodo narrando lo que sucedió entre Legolas y él esa noche.

Sorprendido, Elladan se acomodó mejor en su cama. "Por Elbereth, Elrohir. Tú no te doblegas ante nadie. Eso mucho yo sé." Volviendo a sacudir su cabeza, sus largas trenzas negras volando ligeramente en el aire, el mayor de los hijos de Elrond suspiró. "Sabes que yo prefiero la dulzura de las ellith, aunque no me opongo a un fuerte ellon de vez en cuando, y Legolas es uno con quien con seguridad compartiría mi lecho. Me gusta tomar tanto como recibir, más sé que tu no piensas igual. Tu orgullo no lo sufriría." De pronto, quedándose petrificado en su lugar, Elladan miró a Elrohir con sus grandes ojos grises amplificados en estupor. Su mente habiendo alcanzando una súbita conclusión. "Tu primera vez..." susurró en voz queda.

No fue una pregunta sino una aseveración.

"Sí." Fue la musitada respuesta.

Elladan soltó un bajo grito de jovial descreimiento, solo para convertirse en alegres repiques de sonora risa ganando un ceño de su cabizbajo hermano. Palmeando a su hermano gemelo levemente en la espalda en condescendiente comprensión, Elladan puso a su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Después de más de dos milenios, ese pequeño bribonzuelo... quien diría..." No pudiendo evitar soltar otra sonora carcajada, continuó. "Me gustaría ver la cara de ese capitán de Lorien si se entera que un elfito tomó lo que él no pudo..." Terminó con otra carcajada.

Consciente del profundo ceño desfigurando el fino rostro de su hermano, Elladan se apresuró a agregar. "Claro que por mí nadie lo sabrá, muindor." Su voz desapareciendo en una asfixiada risita, mucho para la exasperación de Elrohir.

Y Elrohir sabía que era verdad. Su hermano jamás diría a otro ser lo que ahora estaba contándole, justo como él no diría nada que su hermano no quisiera que los demás supieran.

Eso no lo preocupaba.

Calmando su ataque de hilaridad, Elladan tomó un profundo aliento para abatir la risa que aún pugnaba por salir libre de su pecho. En vez, preguntando más sobre la supuesta noche de su hermano con el príncipe. "No pediré detalles, hermano. Porque sé que no los darás, así estés bajo tortura. Pero, ruego me cuentes¿Si fue solo una noche, y porque no continúan su... familiarización con cada otro ahora?"

Mirando morosamente a su hermano, pero pronto una sonrisa escapando de sus labios a pesar de él mismo, Elrohir suspiró profundamente. "Pese a todo disfruté grandemente la noche que pasé con nuestro principito, y lamento que no se haya repetido. Legolas no me ha comentado ni una sola vez sobre esa noche, ni por escrito ni por palabra, más por gestos entendí que él no es adverso a una repetición, pero no ha habido oportunidad." Inclinando su oscura cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla más firmemente contra la cabecera, el joven gemelo fijó sus grises ojos en el techo de dura roca de la habitación; su mirada desenfocándose mientras parecía pensar en voz alta. "Y no entiendo completamente que quiso decir con esa frase." Murmuró.

"¿Con que frase?" Su curiosidad picada, Elladan volvió a fijar su mirada en su gemelo.

Girando su rostro para mirar a Elladan, Elrohir habló. "Al parecer, me estaban esperando."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso fue lo que dijo: 'Al parecer, me estaban esperando'. Fue justo después de enterarse que él era el primer ellon al cual yo permitía tenerme de esa manera."

"Interesante." Murmuró Elladan, acariciando su barbilla por mayor medida. "Apuesto a que no eres el primer elfo inexperimentado con el que se ha topado." Dijo, antes de explotar en una serie de asfixiadas risitas a expensas de su hermano, recibiendo un almohadazo de Elrohir por su molestia.

"Eres insufrible." Gruñó el joven gemelo al ver que las risitas de su hermano no disminuían, es más, su gemelo rodando en su cama de lado, tratando de ahogar su diversión por presionando su rostro contra las cubiertas de la cama.

Hallando, después de todo, nada de que preocuparse y mucho de que deleitarse, Elrohir se unió a su gemelo en su alegría, dando otro almohadazo a Elladan por buena medida, sin ningún otro motivo solo por que él podía.

Después de todo, Legolas iba a Imladris; y Elrohir tendría muchas oportunidades para hablar... y hacer más que eso, una vez dentro de la seguridad del refugio del Valle Oculto.

---------------------------------------------------

Mañana del 47 de Quellë del año 2505 

"¿Estás seguro de que has empacado todo lo que necesitas, Hojita?

Por la undécima vez, Legolas respondió lo mismo. "Sí, ada. Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"Pensándolo bien, sería mejor si Tathren fuera también. Después de todo ambos no conocen Imladris."

"¡Ada!" Casi chilló Legolas. "Ya estamos listos y eso nos retrasaría más. Yo estaré bien, y antes de poco estaré de nuevo en hogar."

La gente reunida en el patio para despedir a los viajeros frente a las mágicas puertas del palacio subterráneo vieron con asombro no exento de ternura como un preocupado Thranduil acompañaba a su hijo hacia su caballo, ayudándole a montar como si fuera tan solo un elfito, mucho para la exasperación del joven príncipe.

Colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo, Thranduil, sus ojos reflejando su profunda preocupación y tristeza donde su rostro nada indicaba, se inclinó hacia su niño hablando bajo. "No olvides escribir frecuentemente, lass tithen. Y sé cuidadoso. Recuerda mis antiguas palabras." Dijo, sintiendo su corazón latir en temor por la seguridad de su pequeño niño, y arrepintiéndose ya de haberle otorgado permiso para partir.

Su mente, en efecto, buscando las palabras que su padre le dijo cuando ambos habían visto a los visitantes de Lorien e Imladris partir por primera vez, y hallándolas donde las había guardado profundo en su corazón, Legolas sonrió colocando una gentil mano sobre la mano sobre su rodilla. "Las recuerdo perfectamente, ada. Sé tranquilo que escucharé a ellas." Inclinándose su cabeza hasta alcanzar el rostro de su padre, colocando un casto y dulce beso sobre los bien formado labios de su rey, el principito se enderezó con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. "Además llevo conmigo a Avorn así tendrás noticias mías pronto."

Como si en pista, un hermoso y elegante halcón peregrino, con plumaje castaño y crema, aterrizó pulcramente sobre el hombro derecho de Legolas, dando un altivo chillido, haciendo sonreír al noble y bello rey al fin.

Dando un final ondeo con su mano, hacia la gente reunida, a su padre, hermano y amigos, y a Miredhel que parecía al borde de las lágrimas al ver partir por primera vez a su amigo favorito; Legolas giró su corcel Nimloss, y puso rumbo hacia el camino del bosque, con Elladan y Elrohir a cada lado, siendo seguido por una pequeña escolta que estaría acompañándolo en su visita al Valle Oculto.

Legolas volteó su rostro para sonreír a su padre una vez más antes de desaparecer mientras ramas y hojas y corteza engolfaban la pequeña partida de la vista de todos.

La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde dejaba por primera vez los árboles bajo los que había crecido y la vigilante protección del profundo amor de su padre y familia.

Su padre y rey se quedó frente a las grandes puertas élfica hasta que el sonido de los cascos de los caballos ya no podían ser escuchados, y más...

TBC

--------------------------------------

Notas

46 de Quellë – 12 de noviembre

Ellith – Doncellas élficas.

Ellyn – Elfos

Rhîw – Sindarin para el quenya Hrívë, invierno.

Nautha Edinor – Aniversario de concepción, cumpleaños.

Adar – Padre

Gwanur – Hermano.

Muindor nin – Hermano mío.

Lass tithen – Hojita, pequeña hoja.

Avorn – Rápido, veloz.


	2. Parte 1

**Título: LA HOJA DEL GRAN BOSQUE VERDE III: Amistad y Pasión**  
**Autora:** Annariel  
**Pareja(s):** Varias  
**Advertencia(s):** Slash. NC-17.  
**Disclaimers:** Los elfos pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los pido prestado por un rato. Excepto por Annael, Sirion, Sadorell, Tathrenlas, Miredhel y otros nombres que no conozcan, esos son todo míos.  
**Sumario:** Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir.

**Amistad y Pasión**

**Parte 1**

_53 de Quellë del año 2505_

El ave se lanzó de su hombro y extendió sus amplias alas color castaño en el cielo encima de ellos; recorriendo una pequeña distancia y sobrevolando la tierra delante del pequeño grupo de guerreros. Avorn dejó escapar un fuerte chirrido mientras volaba en círculos un poco más allá, y Legolas no entendía lo que su halcón había visto, ya que él mismo, a pesar de sus agudos ojos élficos, nada podía ver adelante que era valioso de la atención de su alado amigo.

La tierra delante y detrás de ellos ya se había preparado para la llegada de la fría estación de Rhîw, o Hrívë como la llamaban en Imladris. La época más fría donde la nieve caía de un nublado cielo, donde el sol brillaba débilmente, sus rayos ya no trayendo calor alguno.

Los humanos conocían esta época como Invierno.

Legolas observó la árida tierra delante de ellos. Los pocos árboles que se hallaban a su alrededor ya no tenían ni una sola hoja en sus ramas, los arbustos parecían poco más de un montón de pequeños aglomerados a los lados del camino, y las piedras eran frías e impenetrables, no hablando ni susurrando como algunas solían hacerlo en su hogar.

El camino había sido arduo. Llevaban ahora una semana de viaje, apurando el paso e instigando a los corceles en su prisa por llegar a Imladris antes de que la fría estación los alcanzara en el camino; y ahora que el joven príncipe veía grandes extensiones de tierra delante de ellos y que parecían no tener fin, razonó que quizás, después de todo, Rhîw los alcanzaría a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Debí haber pedido visitar en primavera. pensó Legolas con un poco de tristeza. El hogar de los gemelos no lucirá su mejor, como estoy seguro que ellos hubieran deseado mostrarme.

Pero aún así reflexionó que había valido la pena, ya que era su primer viaje fuera de los límites de su amado bosque.

La parte más difícil de su travesía había sido el cruce de las Montañas Nubladas, si bien el cruce por el Anduin en esta época había sido arduo, debido a la subida de las aguas. Más Hithaeglir había estado gélida, las montañas cubiertas con más nieve y más ventisca que lo usual.

Hubo disensión en un principio entre los gemelos sobre que Paso tomar para atravesar las montañas, de lo cual Legolas no formó parte ya que no tenía ni idea de por donde ir. Elladan decía que debían de tomar el Paso del Cuerno Rojo, ya que era menos hostil y más templado, y no tendrían que cuidar sus espaldas de una posible tempestad también; pero Elrohir rotundamente había discordado, expresando que justamente por estar cerca al invierno, sin duda sintiéndolo más en las montañas, las criaturas como trasgos y orcos buscarían refugio en cada recóndito lugar que pudieran, y el Paso del Cuerno Rojo no era la excepción. El menor de los gemelos sugirió tomar el Paso Alto, ya que otras oscuras criaturas no se aventurarían allí con la helada en las Montañas Nubladas

Ambos habían mirado a Legolas por su opinión, pero el joven príncipe solo se había encogido de hombros, no teniendo la más remota idea de que camino tomar. Si alguno de los gemelos hubiera sugerido ir por las Minas de Moria, a Legolas le hubiera dado igual, si bien no hubiera saboreado el viaje por un Reino de Enanos, y menos aún la oscuridad.

Andríl, un sabio elfo guerrero de la compañía de cinco dispuesta por Thranduil para acompañar al joven príncipe, había sugerido que tomen una largo abandonada senda un poco más al norte del Paso Alto, que era poco transitada, más abrupta, pero menos expuesta al frío. Y los gemelos habían concordado en su negativa de seguir esa vía, ya que sólo unas pocas veces ellos la habían tomado, y nunca tan cerca de Hrívë. Andríl dijo también no haber usado ese Paso en tan fría estación.

Con mucha deliberación, y no poca renuencia todos habían estado de acuerdo en tomar el Paso Alto, desafiando a Caradhras al pasar cerca de ese pico montañoso cubierto en su totalidad de un gélido manto blanco. Más al parecer la montaña fue amable a ellos, porque a pesar de unas pocas no tan fuertes ventiscas, los ocho elfos consiguieron pasar con relativa facilidad, si bien un poco cubiertos de fría nieve, descendiendo seguramente al otro lado de la montaña en Eriador, dispuestos en su rumbo a Imladris.

Elrohir había tenido razón, y no habían hallado ninguna sucia criatura que pudiera detenerlos en su avance.

Y ahora se encontraban aparentemente en un páramo sin fin, con poca vegetación a uno y otro lado de los viajeros; y todavía Legolas no podía descifrar porque Avorn seguía volando en círculos solo un poco delante de ellos, y chillando de vez en cuando. No había peligro más adelante, eso fue de lo primero que sus agudos ojos élficos se habían asegurado, y ahora Elrohir había ordenado que aminoraran el paso de sus corceles a un gentil trote.

Más desconcertado que nunca fue como el joven príncipe del Bosque llegó al borde de una depresión en la tierra, amplia y profunda, donde sus maravillados ojos contemplaron debajo profundo un caudaloso río corriendo poderoso, y abundante vegetación agraciando este escondido valle. Y más allá, los asombrados ojos del hijo de Thranduil observaron un conjunto de edificaciones, acunadas y bien sentadas en lo profundo, rodeadas por frondosos árboles y suave piedra.

Ahora Legolas entendía porque llamaban a Imladris el Valle Oculto. No había signo exterior de que un valle se encontraba en este lugar de Eriador. El viajero solo dándose cuenta cuando estaba casi al borde de esta gran hendidura en la tierra.

Elrohir vio los sorprendidos ojos de su joven compañero de viaje, y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, el joven gemelo aclaró su garganta para obtener la atención de su amigo. Una vez que la tenía, habló con una alegre voz. "Bienvenido a mi hogar, HojaVerde del Bosque."

Con una deleitada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el joven príncipe entendió que ya no tenía que cuestionar a su halcón por su extraño comportamiento, ya que Avorn simplemente había estado sobrevolando el valle.

Legolas había llegado al Santuario de Imladris.

-----------------------------------------------

La serpenteante senda que bajaba hacia la Casa de Elrond era estrecha. Solo un caballo a la vez podía pasar.

Extrañamente parecía, el frío de la estación se sentía menos abajo en el valle, ya que, aunque la corriente del río estaba crecida, el sol parecía brillar un poco más sobre ellos, y los árboles y arbustos habían conservado sus hojas y flores.

Legolas cabalgaba detrás de Elrohir, quien encabezaba el grupo, y delante de Elladan. Sus luminosos ojos azul cielo miraban en maravilla todo lo que podía absorber ante él, curiosos e interrogadores; sus finas facciones expresaban lo mismo que sus ojos. El joven príncipe aún no había aprendido el arte de encubrir sus emociones, técnica poco íntegra pero necesaria en los elfos, ya que los tiempos son peligrosos y temen el retorno del Señor Oscuro.

Los guerreros silvanos, la gente que acompañaba a su príncipe desde el Bosque, venían detrás del mayor de los gemelos. Andríl el más viejo y sabio, que lideraba la pequeña compañía a pedido de su rey, con sus cabellos castaños claros ondeando al viento de valle, y sus bellas facciones reflejando contento. Una vez antes él había estado en Imladris, y su corazón se regocijaba en volver a ver el Refugio de Rivendell de nuevo.

Detrás de Andríl venía Silinde, sobre su caballo pardo y sus brillantes ojos élficos. El joven guerrero había pedido a su príncipe personalmente si podía acompañarlo, ya que no conocía el Valle tampoco, y Legolas no se había negado. Saelbeth se había reído de su mejor amigo por el pedido, más Silinde estaba satisfecho, y no sería la última vez que él viajaría al lado de su príncipe silvano.

Detrás de Silinde cabalgaba Laífenass, doncella guerrera bajo las órdenes de Sadorell, y escogida por Thranduil mismo para este viaje por su habilidad con la espada. Su cabello rubio oscuro parecía centellear bajo el pálido sol ya que, como todos, había tirado atrás su capucha una vez que se encontraron descendiendo hacia el Santuario de Elrond. Su destreza aún no había sido probada fuera de los Bosques de su hogar.

Garandíl seguía a Laífenass, como siempre la había seguido desde que eran pequeños y siempre la seguiría, aún a través de las frías puertas de los Salones de Mandos, cuando los elfos silvanos libren la última batalla bajo las hojas de sus amados árboles del Gran Bosque. Ahora aunque, el noble guerrero tenía su rubio cabello atado en una solo cola detrás de su espalda, y juguetonamente llamaba bajito de vez en cuando el nombre de su amada, y cuando Laífenass volteaba él la recompensaba con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, y la doncella aunque fruncía el gesto en molestia ante el vano llamado, sentía su corazón latir en júbilo por las atenciones de su esposo.

Mirando los juegos de sus amigos delante, la fría y hermosa Armereth venía cerrando el grupo. Teniendo su rubio cabello claro tejido en una solo trenza detrás, ella cabalgaba alta y derecha sobre su negro corcel, Mordae. Tan negro como una noche sin luna, su caballo era tan frío como su dueña. Arisco e indómito, Mordae no dejaba a ningún otro sobre su altivo lomo, pareciendo ante todos tan oscuro como su nombre, que significaba en la lengua de los Hombres: Sombras de la Oscuridad. Increíblemente hábil con el manejo de las cuchillas gemelas, fue Armereth quien enseñó al joven príncipe cuando el rey se dio cuenta de la inclinación de su niño por ese tipo de armas. Y cabalgando con ella fue Legolas, profundo en los Bosques a pesar de las protestas de su padre¿Y de que hablaron? Legolas nunca dijo, ni siquiera a Annael; solo que Mordae era un caballo viejo pero enérgico y de buen corazón, y que su dueña había peleado en la batalla de la Última Alianza.

Uno a uno los ocho elfos cruzaron el puente de piedra de Imladris. Debajo las potentes aguas del Bruinen saludaban a los recién llegados. Y un pequeño trecho más allá, cruzando un gran arco de piedra desembocando en un gran patio, se situaba la entrada a la Última Morada, y al pie de sus escaleras estaban parados tres altos y bellos Señores Elfos.

Dos de oscuros cabellos y uno de cabellos rubios, y el corazón de Legolas se alegró al reconocer a Glorfindel mientras el Señor Elfo le sonreía en saludo.

Los ochos elfos viajeros desmontaron sus caballos, y Elladan y Elrohir avanzaron trayendo a Legolas entre ellos, mientras otros elfos aparecían para hacerse cargo de los cansados corceles.

Y el oscuro elfo entre los tres señores habló, con voz suave y tranquila. "Bienvenido a mi Casa, joven Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. Espero que tu viaje haya sido libre de contratiempos. Mis hijos me avisaron de tu venida, y todo está preparado para la temporada que vas a pasar en mi Valle."

Legolas miró fijamente a Elrond Medio Elfo sin reservas, porque desde pequeño había escuchado muchos cuentos sobre él, viéndolo solo en imágenes grabadas en libros. Así como Glorfindel, Elrond era para Legolas un elfo salido de las leyendas de edades antiguas, cuando el mundo era joven. Y la sonrisa que el peredhel le dedicó era sincera, y el joven príncipe pudo ver que aunque la cara del Señor de Rivendell parecía no tener edad, en sus profundos ojos grises, que brillaban como las estrellas mismas, había gran sabiduría, y recuerdo de muchas penas y alegrías.

Cuando vio a Glorfindel por primera vez, Legolas de inmediato vio un sabio y fiel amigo, hermoso y luminoso en su alegría. Un compañero quien de inmediato ganó su confianza a pesar de su diferencia en edades y de su renombre en los relatos antiguos.

Y ahora al ver a Elrond al fin, el joven elfo lo vio como un venerable rey, poderoso y sabio, quien merecía su respeto y quien lograría aún grandes cosas, su corazón le decía.

Una baja risita a su lado izquierdo, apenas sofocada, rompió su abstracción, ojeando a ese lado Legolas vio a Elladan mirándolo con risa en sus brillantes ojos. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, el joven príncipe aclaró su garganta un poco. "Feliz encuentro Elrond, hijo del Marinero de la Estrellas, el Bendito y el Brillante, Señor del Santuario de Imladris, refugio para todos los que lo buscan. Mi corazón es feliz al poder observar con mis propios ojos la belleza de su Casa. Gracias por darme la bienvenida a mí y a los míos." Saludó seriamente y con reverencia.

Esta vez no-solo fue la risita de Elladan que se escuchó de nuevo, sino que detrás de él, Legolas pudo oír bajo murmullo y sofocada risa. Hasta la fría Armereth dejó entrever una sutil sonrisa. Sintiendo la punta de sus orejas comenzando a quemar, el joven príncipe vio con consternación a Glorfindel mordiéndose los labios pero no pudiendo evitar que una musical risa escape a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sus altos pómulos ahora teñidos de rosa, y maldiciendo interiormente a Annael con quien había practicado su saludo al afamado Elrond, y quien le había dicho que estaba perfecto, Legolas miró embarazosamente al Señor Peredhel, y lo vio sonriendo abiertamente. Su rostro ahora joven y amistoso.

Solo dos elfos no rieron ante el aparatoso saludo del elfito. Elrohir, y el elfo a la izquierda de Elrond, ambos mirando seriamente a los demás y logrando que todos vuelvan a conservar el silencio. Sólo los pájaros trinando en los árboles cercanos y Avorn arriba de ellos podían ser escuchados todavía.

"No hay necesidad de tanta solemnidad, jovencito. Estás entre amigos aquí." Dijo amablemente Elrond al ver el predicamento del principito. "Glorfindel y mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti, y en sus relatos tienes su cariño." Mirando a su lado y tratando de apresurar las introducciones para la paz del joven elfo, el Señor Peredhel continuó. "Ya conoces a Glorfindel, pero aquí a mi lado está el Jefe de mis Consejeros, Erestor Eremirion."

Y Legolas vio a un alto y noble elfo, de sublime rostro y elegantes facciones con ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma. Él ya había oído hablar de Erestor por los gemelos, de su ingenio y juicio certero, más al verlo pensó que los gemelos había olvidado algo, y eso era la vasta belleza de su rostro... y la seriedad de sus maneras. Aunque no tan frío como su amiga Armereth, el consejero era la formalidad misma.

"Saludos Legolas, príncipe del Bosque. Sé muy bienvenido a Imladris." Su agraciado rostro solo dando una leve sonrisa, Erestor inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Aprendiendo su lección de la difícil manera, el joven elfo se apresuró a decir. "Buen encuentro Erestor de Imladris. Gracias por tu amable bienvenida." Girando levemente para mirar hacia atrás, a sus compañeros, Legolas continuó. "Y mis compañeros, la gente de mi tierra que ha venido conmigo en esta visita, son: Andríl, Silinde, Laífenass, Garandíl y Armereth."

Viendo a cada elfo inclinar su cabeza en saludo al escuchar sus nombres, Elrond sonrió. "Sean bienvenidos y que su estancia aquí sea placentera." Girando a su consejero, el Señor del Valle prosiguió. "Erestor verá a sus acomodaciones. Descansen y refrésquense antes del festín esta noche." Viendo como los demás elfos se retiraban siguiendo a Erestor, Elrond se dirigió al joven príncipe con una amable sonrisa en sus finos labios. "Glorfindel te guiará a tu habitación, Legolas. Como tu gente, descansa porque hay fiesta esta noche en tu honor. Hablaremos más en el banquete "

Girando con un remolino de sus largas ropas, el Señor de Imladris se adentró en su hogar, siendo seguido por Glorfindel que de un brazo jalaba a Legolas detrás de él, entrando apresuradamente dentro del refugio de Rivendell.

Antes de que el joven elfo entre completamente, Avorn se posó velozmente sobre el hombro derecho de su dueño y amigo.

-----------------------------------------------

El salón de Imladris estaba colmado de gente, y Legolas se sorprendió de ver mortales entre los elfos.

Habiendo descansado en las habitaciones que le habían dado, y que Glorfindel dijo que estaba cerca de las habitaciones de los gemelos en el ala de la familia, lo cual conmovió un poco al elfito, Legolas tomó un baño caliente preparado por los sirvientes de la casa de Elrond, y se cambió en frescas y elegantes ropas, justo antes de que los gemelos hicieran su aparición, viniendo a buscarlo para acompañarlo al festín. Aunque Legolas estaba un poco enfadado con Elladan por lo ocurrido a su llegada a Imladris, su noble y amable corazón no lo dejó durar sino unos momentos.

Ahora la gente iba y venía en el amplio salón brillantemente iluminado y de amplias aberturas como ventanas y largos balcones. Muchos elfos, la mayoría de oscuros cabellos, lo miraban en curiosidad y estimación, y le sonreían en bienvenida. Y ante él, Legolas vio, que de la mano de Elrond, se acercaba fluidamente una alta y hermosa dama.

"Saludos Legolas, bella hoja del Bosque de más allá de las Montañas." Dijo la Dama musicalmente, llegando a pararse frente a Legolas, y aún de la mano de Elrond. "Soy Celebrian, madre de este incurable par de gemelos que está a tu lado." Agregó con una lírica risita.

"¡Nana!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Elladan y Elrohir, indignados. Más Legolas, que al escuchar el principio de las palabras de la Señora de Imladris, empezó a sentir sus mejillas quemando, al oír el resto soltó una musical risa sin poder evitarlo.

Mirando a la madre de los gemelos, hermosa y gentil y alegre, con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus finas facciones, y su cabello plateado largo, sujeto en los lados para enmarcar hermosamente su delicioso rostro, Legolas vio de donde los gemelos habían sacado sus bellas facciones. Y también observó que ahora la sonrisa en el rostro de Elrond era constante, y sus grises ojos que antes brillaban como las estrellas, ahora refulgían como anor mismo al mirar sobre su esposa. El amor que se tenían parecía acrecentar más la belleza en el Señor y la Señora del Valle Oculto, más si era posible.

"Suilad, hermosa Señora del Valle. Alegra mi corazón estar en su presencia al fin." Y con un gesto galante que le había ganado varios corazones élficos en su hogar, Legolas cogió con delicadeza la mano libre de la Señora de Imladris y la llevó elegantemente a sus labios para depositar un suave beso apenas rozando los delicados nudillos.

Celebrian le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y sin dejar escapar la mano del joven príncipe de la suya, jaló levemente. "La música es jubilosa y el canto alegre. Concédeme esta pieza, príncipe de bosque." Y sin más, jaló al joven elfo que gozosamente fue detrás de la Plateada Señora.

"¿Me dejas, meleth nin?" Dijo Elrond, poniendo un fingido gesto de tristeza en su rostro, al ver a su esposa escaparse con su joven huésped.

"Sólo por unos momentos, hervenn nin." Se escuchó la argentina voz de Celebrian, mientras dirigía a su compañero de baile al centro del salón, donde varios elfos ya estaban danzando despreocupadamente.

En su camino a las festividades, Elladan y Elrohir habían contado a Legolas de la ausencia de Arwen. Al parecer, el mensaje que habían enviado avisando de su llegada con el príncipe, llegó al valle un día después de la partida de Arwen hacía Lothlorien, por lo que la bella Undomiel ahora no estaba presente.

Legolas había expresado su desilusión al no poder conocer a la hermana de los gemelos, ya que ambos le habían hablado mucho de la más bella doncella de su gente. La Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo. Y el joven príncipe quería ver con sus propios ojos la legendaria belleza que decían igualaba a la de Luthien Tinuviel misma.

Las canciones en Imladris eran totalmente distintas a las del Bosque Negro, pero Legolas no tuve problemas en seguir pronto el ritmo con la ayuda de la madre de los gemelos, dando vueltas y girando con Celebrian en brazos, mucho para el deleite de la Señora de Imladris y la sorpresa de los elfos de la Casa de Elrond.

Al fin la música acabó, y los gemelos reclamaron al príncipe otra vez entre ellos para introducirlo a sus conocidos.

A Mirdan ya lo conocía de la delegación de Rivendell que llegó a su hogar, más los gemelos le presentaron a Lindir, un rubio y bello elfo, delicado como una doncella, que era el principal músico de Imladris. Lindir prometió al príncipe pronto cantar una de sus composiciones.

Todos estaban encantados de conocer al hijo de Thranduil, después de todo el festín era en su honor, y por él podían cantar y bailar esta noche.

Nombres iban y venían, y Legolas pensó que aunque hubiera recordado todos, con seguridad los confundiría con tantas caras que había visto. Y en eso Elladan susurró a su oído. "¿Has tenido contacto con mortales, Legolas?" A lo que el príncipe, sorprendido, había contestado de forma negativa porque no creía que Aiwendil contara. Ya que el mago, aunque tenía la forma de un viejo humano, el corazón le decía a Legolas que era algo más.

"¿Quieres conocer algunos?" Había llegado otra pregunta, y Legolas no estaba seguro si quería conocer a alguno de esa raza.

"Hay Hombres del Oeste presentes." Esta vez era la voz de Elrohir. "Parece que han venido a abastecer sus provisiones para pasar el frío de la estación."

"¿Hombres del Oeste?" Preguntó con curiosidad Legolas, ya que había leído algo en algún lugar, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia a los Segundos Nacidos de Eru.

"De la raza de Antiguos Reyes. Hombre de Oesternesse."

"De Númenor." Susurró el joven elfo ahora intrigado.

"Sí." Dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de curiosidad en su amigo. "Ya no hay reino para ellos en el norte pero la línea directa continúa. Se hacen llamar los Dúnedain, Hombres del Oeste, y son liderados por un Capitán. A quien justamente veo más allá."

Y Elladan, como si las últimas palabras de su hermano fueran una señal, ondeó su mano en el aire como un elfito para atrapar la atención de un humano más adelante.

La cara del humano se partió en una gran sonrisa al divisar a los gemelos, y con presurosos pasos llegó hasta donde se encontraban y saludó con un efusivo saludo guerrero, estrechando antebrazos con una mano, a Elladan, luego para hacer lo mismo con Elrohir, quien en vez lo jaló en un cálido abrazo.

Legolas miró extrañado a los otros tres. Aparentemente compartían una larga amistad entre ellos, tanto como afecto.

"¿Cómo has estado, Arahad? Hace varios meses que no te vemos. ¿Cómo está Meril? Llegó noticia a Imladris que tuviste un hijo recientemente, Aragost si recuerdo bien." Con contento, Elladan palmeó en la espalda al humano.

"Meril está en perfectas condiciones, y sí, me dio un hermoso hijo, mi pequeño Aragost. Apenas tiene cinco meses en el mundo, y ya es la adoración de todos." Contestó con satisfacción el orgulloso padre, quien ojeó con curiosidad en la dirección de Legolas.

Viendo esto, Elrohir se apresuró a agregar. "Legolas déjame presentarte a Arahad, capitán de su gente, los Dunedain. Arahad te presento a Legolas Thranduilion, Príncipe del Bosque de más allá del Anduin."

Arahad hizo una respetuosa inclinación con su cabeza, llevándose una mano a su pecho en saludo. "Mae govannen, Príncipe Legolas del Bosque."

Legolas miró al hombre ante él cautelosamente un momento, curioso de que el humano lo salude en sindarin, antes de devolverle el saludo de la misma forma. "Mae govannen, Capitán. La paz sea con tu gente."

"No tienen porque ser tan formales. Legolas, conozco a Arahad desde antes que empezara a gatear." Dijo Elladan, lo que le ganó una fuerte palmada en la espalda por parte del aludido. A lo que Legolas por fin obsequió al mortal con una sincera sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aunque el joven príncipe no había sentido la muerte de su madre tanto como su padre y hermano; él no podía olvidar que fueron humanos los que hicieron que el espíritu de la reina fuera a los Salones de Mandos.

Copas llegaron a ellos, y Arahad levantó la suya en brindis para aligerar la atmósfera. "Brindo en su nombre, Príncipe Legolas. Ya que en su llegada a Imladris en esta época, mi gente y yo llegamos directo a un alegre festín."

Legolas sonrió de nuevo, más abiertamente esta vez, y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza indicó su aceptación del brindis. Y los gemelos rieron alzando sus copas. "Como si no hubiera festines siempre en el Valle." Rió Elladan, bebiendo el dulce vino.

Esta vez fue Elrohir quien pidió un baile con el príncipe, a lo que Legolas accedió con gusto, y luego Lindir alzó su voz en canto y el joven elfo silvano escuchó embelesado.

Divisando a sus amigos del Bosque más allá, Legolas se aseguró de que estuvieran pasándola bien, antes de ser arrastrado por un alegre Glorfindel al centro de salón. Ambos danzando como elfitos en su júbilo.

Dulce bebida iba y venía por sus manos, y hubo un momento en que Legolas se unió a Laífenass, ambos entonando una popular canción de amor del Bosque Negro, mucho para el disfrute de los elfos y hombres en Rivendell; más Garandíl frunció el ceño en fingidos celos por su esposa.

Lindir fue visto tomando notas.

El banquete fue exquisito, Legolas fue invitado a sentarse a la derecha de Elrond, quien tenía a su esposa a su izquierda, como invitado de honor, compartiendo la Alta Mesa con los gemelos y Glorfindel y Erestor y Arahad. Lo último sorprendió al principito.

Y conversar hizo con el Señor de Imladris, como le había sido prometido más temprano. Alegre charla y ligero intercambio de confidencias. Y la plateada voz de Celebrian lo ocupó también, tanto como la alborozado voz de Glorfindel y de los gemelos. Más Legolas se dio cuenta que el jefe de consejeros de Elrond no hablaba mucho, y en su exuberancia, el joven príncipe trató de trabarlo en conversación, y Erestor fue cortés y amable, y contestó las preguntas de Legolas; y los gemelos lo vieron hablar más de lo que acostumbraba esa noche. Y aún el consejero sonrió más seguido, tanto era el encanto que tejía el más joven hijo de Thranduil.

Y Arahad también habló, aunque no mucho con el noble invitado. Pero su noble corazón le dijo que no era nada contra él. Después aprendería de porque la inicial desconfianza del joven príncipe, y su corazón dolería en simpatía; aunque más tarde llegaron a ser amigos.

La noche progresaba y el baile continuaba. Erestor fue visto bailar una vez con el joven invitado, y sólo una vez, porque aunque después le pidieron, a pesar de los ruegos, él dijo que ya había bailado suficiente como para durarle una centuria.

Hidromiel fluía y dulce vino desbordaba, porque los elfos de la Casa de Elrond eran gente alegre, y no tenían muchos cuidados en el mundo como los elfos silvanos. El Señor y la Señora de Imladris fueron vistos desaparecer juntos como jóvenes enamorados, la gente sonriendo en condescendencia ante el gran amor que se tenían sus Señores.

Cansado y ligeramente afectado por tanta bebida, Legolas pidió a Glorfindel, quien era el elfo de confianza más cerca a él en el momento, que lo guiara a sus habitaciones, ya que no recordaba donde estaban. A lo que el Capitán de Imladris había reído y con facilidad había conducido a su joven amigo por pasadizos y corredores hasta la misma puerta de su estancia, y con un juguetón beso en la delicada nariz del principito, desapareció para volver a unirse a las festividades que aún no acababan.

Fatigado del largo viaje al Valle y también de tanto baile, Legolas se desvistió de sus finas ropas, deshaciendo sus tejidas trenzas, cambiándose a una suave ropa para el descanso, de paso atisbando a un lado, donde una improvisada percha se situaba, con un Avorn ya dormido ahí.

Suspirando en contento por la gran bienvenida que le había dado la gente de Imladris, Legolas dejó sus ojos lentamente desenfocarse en sueño, más un leve sonido atrapó su atención; y entre ensueños vio una alta figura entrar a su cuarto y pararse frente a él al pie de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

Y Legolas sonrió porque reconoció a uno de los gemelos. ¿Elladan o Elrohir? Él no podía decir, porque al ver a uno de sus amigos no vio la necesidad de permanecer alerta.

Antes de caer dormido totalmente, el joven elfo vio a su visitante subir a la cama, acostándose a su lado, dándole un gentil beso en la frente. Legolas se acurrucó contra el otro cuerpo mientras sentía brazos rodeándolo, antes de que los sueños de Irmo nublaran sus pensamientos, proveyéndole paz y descanso

TBC  
-----------------------------------------------

Notas

53 de Quellë - 19 de Noviembre  
Suilad – Saludos  
Meleth nin - Amor mío  
Hervenn nin – Esposo mío  
Elladan y Elrohir según los Apéndices del Señor de los Anillo nacieron el año 130 de la Tercera edad, y Arwen el año 241.


	3. Parte 2

**Título: LA HOJA DEL GRAN BOSQUE VERDE III: Amistad y Pasión**  
**Autora:** Annariel  
**Pareja(s):** Varias  
**Advertencia(s):** Slash. NC-17.  
**Disclaimers:** Los elfos pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los pido prestado por un rato. Excepto por Annael, Sirion, Sadorell, Tathrenlas, Miredhel y otros nombres que no conozcan, esos son todo míos.  
**Sumario:** Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir.

**Amistad y Pasión**

**Parte 2**

_54 de Quellë del año 2505_

La brillante luz del sol manando por las ventanas despertó a Legolas. Lo cual le resultó muy extraño, ya que excepto cuando estaba en patrulla o en el camino, había sucedido algo igual; sin embargo ahora sentía una suave cama debajo de él.

Parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la súbita claridad, el joven príncipe se incorporó en su cama. Sus ojos azul cielo recorriendo la habitación con interés.

Sí, sus sentidos no lo engañaban. Él estaba en Imladris.

Sonriendo, el principito se incorporó de la cama de un salto, corriendo como un elfito hacia las enormes ventanas que daban hacia un balcón que miraba sobre el valle. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su pecho.

La vista era hermosa.

A pesar de que solo faltaba un día para entrar oficialmente en la estación del invierno, el Valle de Imladris parecía como si recién los tibios dedos del otoño estuvieran haciendo su aparición.

Los árboles que rodeaban la Casa de Elrond llevaban todavía sus hermosas hojas verdes. Las flores brillaban en sus más espléndidos colores. Las aves trinaban líricamente en su exuberante canto de la mañana. Pero la más asombrosa visión de todas eran las caídas de agua de Imladris.

La construcción del Valle Oculto estaba hecha de manera que no obstruyera el natural descenso de las aguas de un lado del valle en su camino hacia el principal curso del río Bruinen abajo, y su musical sonido, de cristalinas aguas chocando contra las rocas en su caída, era una melodía que pocos músicos podían superar.

Alegraba el corazón del joven príncipe apreciar este maravilloso trabajo de la naturaleza en conjunto con los elfos.

La fresca brisa del valle hizo volar su cabello suelto suavemente en un revoloteo de dorada seda, y los pies desnudos del joven elfo sintieron el refrescante frío de las baldosas del piso. Legolas sonrió al viento, y levantó su bello rostro para dejar que los dóciles rayos del sol acaricien su piel, mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre la baranda de trabajada piedra del balcón. El joven elfo era muy hermoso en su juvenil exuberancia. Sus ropas sueltas de cama haciéndolo parecer un pequeño elfito en su más temprana inocencia de la vida y del mundo. Con un profundo suspiro, el principito aspiró el fresco perfume del rocío de la mañana, y el olor del valle, disfrutando la paz que ofrecía este encantador lugar.

Y entonces recordó.

Con un leve ceño arrugando su fina frente, el principito recordó el baile y el festín de la noche antes, pero más que eso, el ceño era por lo último que recordaba antes de caer dormido.

Con lentos pasos, Legolas giró en su camino de vuelta a su habitación, más se detuvo un paso antes de entrar, solo metiendo su dorada cabeza cautelosamente para mirar hacia su cama.

Vacía.

Pero el joven elfo no lo había soñado, como tampoco había soñado los confortantes brazos ni las afectuosas palabras susurradas en su oído la noche antes. Legolas sabía que su visitante nocturno había sido uno de los gemelos, pero, por lo cansado que estaba después de tan largo viaje y ni que decir del baile, no había reconocido cual de ellos era. Solo confiándose a la conocida presencia de uno de sus queridos amigos.

Pero ¿Por qué dejar tan de súbito la mañana después¿Y como él no había podido sentir cuando su amigo había dejado su habitación? Legolas sabía que los gemelos eran mayores que él por dos milenios enteros y algunas centurias más, y que los hijos de Elrond eran conocidos por ser extraordinarios guerreros y hábiles rastreadores; pero Legolas confiaba que, aunque aprendiendo aún, él contaba con alguna destreza como para no dejar ir no detectada la presencia de alguno dejando su lado.

Un chillido llamó su atención de pronto sacándolo de sus especulaciones, y Legolas giró en dirección de su emplumado amigo, quien aparentemente se había cansado de no tener la atención de su dueño ahora que se encontraba despierto. Legolas sonrió de nuevo, acercándose para acariciar suavemente la pequeña cabeza de su halcón.

"Buen día, Avorn. ¿Descansaste bien?"

Otro sonoro chillido fue su respuesta. Sin duda el joven príncipe entendiendo lo que el ave le decía ya que la sonrisa en su rostro creció más aún.

"Me alegra mucho, querido amigo. Ya que necesito que vueles a hogar, llevando noticia a ada de que he llegado a Imladris vivo y bien, antes de que él cabalgue hacía aquí o mande a Tathren para asegurarse de que es así."

Otro chillido más y Avorn empezó a acicalar sus plumas con su pico, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El joven príncipe soltó una risita. "Esta bien. Me apresuraré en escribir mis mensajes. Tienes que llevar uno para ada, Tathren, Annael, Miredhel, Saelbeth, Sadorell, Sirion, Illien, el pequeño Nimloss, Na..."

Un indignado chillido lo interrumpió esta vez, y Legolas no puedo evitar soltar una sonora risa ante la desaprobación de su alado amigo. "Calma amigo," dijo entre risas, "solo será para algunos de ellos entonces."

Sin hacer caso a los demás protestantes chillidos que siguieron, Legolas se sentó cómodamente ante una mesa pensativamente puesta para proveer lo necesario que el joven elfo necesitaba para su labor, y se puso a escribir tranquilamente a sus amigos allá en el Bosque Negro. Y pensó para sí que, si no quería despertar tan temprano de mañana, sólo tendría que correr las gruesas cortinas la noche antes.

----------------------------------------------------

El desayuno había sido pasado en la compañía de los Señores de Imladris, y Legolas había comprobado una vez más el jubiloso carisma que radiaba de la Plateada Señora del Valle. Celebrian era un placer para conversar, y sus juguetonas acciones hacían pensar al joven príncipe que al fin había descubierto de donde provenía el pícaro humor de los gemelos.

Los hijos de Elrond se habían puesto a su disposición para darle un recorrido por su hogar, y por supuesto Legolas alegremente había aceptado.

La Sala del fuego donde se contaban historias de tiempos antiguos había sido su primera parada, y el joven elfo ansiaba que llegara la noche y escuchar una historia contada por el Señor Elrond mismo.

La Gran Biblioteca de Imladris los había visto llegar después. Estantes y paredes llenos de incontables libros de los Días Antiguos llenaban hasta desbordar esta enorme habitación. Pero el orden era establecido por Erestor mismo, a quien encontraron ya con la cara inclinada sobre un voluminoso tomo; y a quien Legolas prometió volver después de la comida del mediodía.

Muchos pasillos y corredores al aire libre los llevaron a las cocinas de la Casa de Elrond, donde los gemelos introdujeron al principito a su renombrada cocinera Velosswen. Y mientras ella hablaba y mimaba al joven elfo, Elladan y Elrohir escamoteaban tantos bocadillos y dulces como podían. Los tres elfos comiéndolos después durante su recorrido.

La Casa de curación fue de interés al joven elfo silvano. Tan diferente de la de su hogar. Aquí eran amplias habitaciones, aireadas y donde entraba abundante luz, donde predominaba el olor a hierbas curativas, pero las flores plantadas fuera de las ventanas contribuían con sus dulces aromas. Distintos frascos y plantas estaban distribuidos en gabinetes, sin duda cada uno con una utilidad especial. Legolas nunca se había sentido inclinado hacia las artes curativas, más los gemelos, como hijos del más grande curador de la Tierra Media, habían sido entrenados desde su temprana juventud.

El estudio del Señor de Imladris era amplio y ordenado. Libros y papeles estaban situados en varios estantes, mientras un gran escritorio dominaba la estancia, más una pequeña chimenea y cómodos asientos hacían de la estancia un lugar muy agradable.

El Salón de Música era un lugar encantador. Ahí encontraron a varios elfos, de diferentes edades, aprendiendo y tocando distintos instrumentos, ansiando llegar a ser grandes trovadores bajo la tutela del amable Lindir.

Los Baños Públicos privados y al aire libre. Lugares donde habían habilitado varios cuartos o estanques donde el agua de varias caídas había sido distribuida eficientemente para crear varios pozos con cristalina agua fluyente continuamente.

Llegaron a los amplios establos de Rivendell donde Legolas pudo saludar a su querido corcel Nimloss, quien dijo al príncipe que se hallaba cómodo, y que le prometieron más tarde dejarlo salir a dar una vuelta con los demás caballos.

En el camino Elrohir había recibido un mensaje de Celebrian, quien necesitaba de su ayuda; y el más joven de los gemelos se había excusado, prometiendo al principito que lo alcanzaría más tarde. Legolas solo había sonreído.

Ahora Elladan guiaba al joven príncipe hacía los campos de entrenamiento, donde habían escuchado que se hallaban los demás compañeros de viaje del príncipe.

El elfito seguía tratando de descubrir cual de los dos gemelos había sido su visitante nocturno de la víspera. Y había empezado a estudiarlos a ambos porque ninguno de los dos había revelado nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Más donde Elladan siempre le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, Elrohir era más reservado pero siempre gentil. Y eso confundía al joven elfo, porque él había estado inclinado a creer que Elrohir había sido el misterioso elfo de la noche antes, pero ahora cuando de vez en cuando sentía un brazo de Elladan tirado sobre sus hombros, quien con desenvolvimiento y afección lo atraía hacía sí, el principito decidió que el mayor de los gemelos era quien lo había confortado.

Y ahora ambos caminaban por un pasaje bordeado de árboles en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, y a lo lejos ya se escuchaba el entrechocar de metal contra metal. Sin duda algunos guerreros ya estaban ocupados en las practicas.

Legolas miró a Elladan quien caminaba a su lado, y que hablaba alegremente de los guerreros de Imladris y de que un gran capitán Glorfindel era, de la habilidad de su gente en comparación con los de Lothlorien, y de las espadas forjadas en el Valle por los sabios herreros élficos y sus runas de protección.

Y mientras hablaba Elladan, Legolas vio la luz del sol caer sobre él haciendo brillar su oscuro cabello con tonos rojizos, y las finas facciones de su rostro suaves en la claridad de la mañana. Hermosos y altos eran los hijos de Elrond, verdaderos descendientes de Luthien la Bella, en verdad.

Legolas no pudo contener una alegre risa, y Elladan al ver la diversión de su amigo se detuvo, haciendo parar a su amigo también, y lo miró con confusión.

"Gracias, Elladan." Dijo el joven elfo con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Elladan alegremente. "Por todos los abrazos y por lo de ayer noche."

Sonriendo al fin, aunque un poco confundido todavía, Elladan puso una mano en el hombro del joven elfo. "No tienes nada de que agradecerme, querido amigo. Estoy alegre de que estés aquí. Has venido a traer una nueva luz al Valle y a nuestra gente."

Y a eso, Legolas sonrió más aún, y le pareció a Elladan como si de pronto el sol hubiera bajado y brillara sobre el rostro de su joven amigo. Y Legolas se inclino hacía él y sus bocas se encontraron. Suaves labios se movieron sobre los suyos con delicadeza y cariño, y quien los hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera creído que eran dos jóvenes elfos sellando su amor con un primer beso.

Cuando Elladan abrió sus ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta que los había cerrado, vio de nuevo la sonrisa del joven príncipe, esta vez, contenta y satisfecha. El principito giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Pero Elladan no lo dejó ir muy lejos, el dulce beso había estremecido algo en él. Jalando por un brazo al príncipe, con el otro rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo completamente contra su cuerpo. Y esta vez su boca halló la de Legolas con pasión. El beso ya no era suave y tierno, sino una acalorada presión mientras cada elfo trataba de devorar al otro con su boca. Una lucha por dominación con labios, lenguas y dientes, ninguno cediendo y con todo ambos disfrutándolo.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos elfos estaban jadeando en deseo. Apoyando sus frentes contra cada otro, tratando de recuperar su aliento, se observaron en silencio tratando de saber lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Legolas suspiró profundamente, alzando una fina mano para acariciar hebras de cabello oscuro. "Pensé que preferías a las ellith." Dijo con una insinuación de diversión en su voz.

"Las prefiero." Dijo sinceramente Elladan, más como le había dicho a su hermano, al mayor de los hijos de Elrond el principito le parecía muy tentador. "Pero no me opongo de vez en cuando a un fino ellon." Sonriendo pícaramente, Elladan deslizó su mano hacia las mejillas traseras del príncipe para una suave caricia.

Alzando una dorada ceja ante las palabras y las atrevidas manos del otro elfo, el príncipe enredó su mano en un mechón oscuro, jalando la cara de Elladan a la suya de nuevo. "¿Fino? Gracias... supongo." Mordiendo el labio inferior de Elladan con sus dientes y sintiendo el deseo del otro elfo por él presionado contra su cadera, sonrió juguetonamente. "Veamos que podemos hacer para solucionar esto." Dijo empujando su cuerpo para frotar el hinchado deseo del otro, y besándolo apasionadamente de nuevo, solo para salir de los brazos de Elladan con un súbito movimiento. "Pero ahora, debemos continuar nuestro camino para encontrar a los otros." Comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Legolas le tiró una juguetona sonrisa a Elladan sobre su hombro.

Sorprendido, el mayor de los gemelos observó al principito caminar tranquilamente en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, más al ver la sonrisa en el bello rostro del príncipe supo que esta conversación aún no había acabado, y había mucho que ansiar más adelante en la compañía y, estaba seguro, en los brazos del joven príncipe del Bosque Negro.

Alcanzando al joven elfo, Elladan ocupó su lugar junto a él, continuando su charla sobre los guerreros donde la había dejado momentos antes, y sonriendo en la manera que el sol parecía destellar sobre los cabellos de su joven amigo convirtiéndolos en liquido oro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Armereth y un elfo de oscuros cabellos estaban midiendo sus habilidades frente a todos.

Las cuchillas gemelas de Armereth destellaban a la luz del sol con cada movimiento y giro que hacía, y la pesada espada élfica del otro elfo emitía sonoros sonidos al entrechocar con las armas de la guerrera silvana.

Parecía que llevaban algún tiempo enfrascados en la lucha, y aparentemente el elfo de Imladris ya empezaba a mostrar un poco de cansancio, donde las indiferentes y bellas facciones de Armereth no cambiaban en absoluto.

Varios elfos y guerreros formaron un circulo alrededor de los contendientes. Entre ellos se hallaban los otros elfos silvanos, quienes tenían un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, y el mismo Glorfindel, quien miraba las actividades con interés.

Cuando Legolas y Elladan llegaron al círculo de espectadores, los elfos simplemente se movieron un poco para dejar espacio para que los recién llegados pudieran mirar también, sin perder ellos, en ningún momento, de vista a los contrincantes.

Armereth vio la llegada de su príncipe por el rabillo del ojo, y enviándole una gélida sonrisa, empezó a blandir sus mortales armas con destreza y estudiada velocidad, utilizando giros y sutiles movimientos, formando figuras en el aire con metódico pulso, siempre terminando en un ataque sobre su oponente, quien a duras penas ahora lograba contener los asaltos.

Legolas observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que algunas de esas técnicas y movimientos ya los conocía, más otros le eran totalmente desconocidos, y fue con sorpresa que se dio cuenta que su maestra, Armereth, estaba mostrándole sus estrategias mediante otra perspectiva, la de un observador, y frente a un estilo diferente de espada como eran los guerreros de Rivendell.

Mandándole una discreta sonrisa a su amiga para indicarle que entendía, el joven príncipe se puso a estudiar con detenimiento y detalle todos los movimientos de la astuta guerrera, sin dejar de lado la técnica del guerrero del Valle.

Al cabo de un rato, Armereth alzó una perfecta ceja hacia su príncipe, quien le dio una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. Y con un hábil juego de muñecas y rápidos movimientos, la doncella guerrera paró un golpe de la pesada espada con sus cuchillas entrecruzadas, sólo para con un fuerte tirón de ambas cuchillas arrancar la noble espada de las manos del otro elfo y mandarla volando varios pasos más allá, y con el mismo movimiento envainando sus armas, dando una gentil inclinación de su rubia cabeza al derrotado elfo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la maniobra, ninguno esperándola tan de pronto cuando la contienda ya había durado mucho tiempo. Solo el joven príncipe prorrumpió en sonaras exclamaciones en favor de su amiga y maestra.

Glorfindel se acercó a la guerrera y la saludó con respeto, ya que el elfo con quien había luchado, Nestadion, era él mejor guerrero de Imladris, después de Glorfindel mismo y los hijos de Elrond.

Nadie en el Valle Oculto pensaba que las cuchillas gemelas eran un arma adecuada para la batalla, dada su aparente fragilidad y falta de peso. Ahora todos los que presenciaron el pequeño combate cambiaron radicalmente sus ideas al respecto. Pero algunos seguían viendo a los elfos silvanos como una casta inferior de los Primeros Hijos de Eru, ya que nunca habían escuchado el llamado de los Valar, los Moriquendi; mientras que en Imladris vivían Altos Elfos, los Eldar, de las Casas de Príncipes Élficos.

Nestadion parecía cansado cuando saludó con cortesía a su victoriosa oponente, y sin embargo la guerrera silvana respiraba niveladamente y con normalidad cuando devolvió el saludo con respeto.

Glorfindel indicó a sus guerreros que siguieran con sus prácticas, los elfos silvanos juntándose con los guerreros de Imladris para aprender de ellos, tanto como enseñar. El rubio capitán se acercó hacia Legolas y Elladan con una sorprendida sonrisa en su bello rostro élfico. "Armereth no participó en las competencias en tu hogar¿No es así Legolas?"

"No lo hizo. No le gusta demostrar sus habilidades por diversión o ganar algún mérito."

"Y sin embargo aceptó medir sus capacidades contra Nestadion." Razonó Glorfindel, mirando intrigado y levemente dudoso.

"Porque ella sabía que yo vendría aquí." Contestó el joven príncipe sin vacilación. "¿Cómo? No lo sé. Ella parece saber cosas que otros no saben. Pero no es algo novedoso aquí en Imladris¿No Glorfindel? Aquí viven elfos sacados de canciones antiguas, y que sin duda ven más que otros. ¿Estas tú entre ellos, Dorado Capitán?"

"Talvez." Replicó elusivamente Glorfindel, sonriendo al príncipe para ablandar la evasión. "Y sí, me di cuenta de que ella te enseñaba mientras contendía. Y que te pidió permiso para finalizar la lucha."

Legolas sacudió su dorada cabeza en forma negativa. "No, no permiso. Simplemente me preguntó si ya había visto suficiente."

A esta respuesta el capitán de Imladris no pudo menos que sonreír con candidez.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La comida del mediodía fue gozosa y frugal. Los guerreros del Bosque Negro tuvieron a su príncipe con ellos en su mesa, mucho para la alegría de Silinde, y la desilusión de los gemelos y otros elfos de Imladris que desean la energizante compañía del hijo de Thranduil.

Luego el principito se despidió de sus amigos para partir rumbo a la gran biblioteca de la Casa de Elrond. Quienes lo conocían bien no se sorprendieron de este hecho, ya que al joven príncipe lo apasionaban las historias antiguas de cuando el mundo era joven.

No obstante Erestor lo vio llegar con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, más no en su expresión que seguía seria e imperturbable. Y cuando el principito se acercó a él, anunciando que pasaría parte de la tarde en su compañía, una leve sonrisa alcanzó los fríos labios del Jefe de Consejeros de Elrond.

"¿Qué parte de nuestra historia te interesa, joven príncipe?" Dijo Erestor, paseando entre las hileras de libros, ya que el joven elfo le había pedido que le recomiende uno para empezar una valiosa lectura.

"Sobre los silmarils y los Feanorionnath." Contestó sin vacilar el principito. "Siempre me ha intrigado porque unas joyas los llevaron a cometer tantos actos siniestros. Porque se convirtieron en Asesinos de Parientes."

Imperceptiblemente cejando un poco ante la franqueza del principito, Erestor caminó calmadamente hacía unos estantes, buscando.

"En mi hogar hay muchos libros, sin embargo más con la historia de mi gente, los elfos silvanos." Continuó el príncipe, porque aunque su padre, el rey, era de la raza de los sindar, Legolas se consideraba un elfo silvano. Uno de los Tawarwaith. "Pocos libros sobre los Noldor he leído, y los que han llegado a mis manos tienen superficial información."

Eligiendo un pesado libro de una alta hilera, Erestor se acercó a Legolas. "Pocos Noldor estamos complacidos con lo que ocurrió en aquellas épocas de oscuridad." Apuntó el consejero, señalando a Legolas que lo siga hacía una cercana mesa. "Sin embargo es parte de nuestra heredad. Pero recuerda joven príncipe silvano, no todos los Noldor somos Asesinos de Parientes." Agregó con amabilidad, mientras colocaba el gran libro en la mesa, sobre una pequeña pieza de madera que permitía la fácil lectura y manipulación del tomo.

"Mi corazón lo sabe, consejero. Es por eso que me gustaría entender a los que sí lo son." Aclaró Legolas, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al libro que Erestor le indicaba.

"Y mi corazón está en paz entonces. Disfruta tu lectura."

Y eso Legolas hizo.

Pasó la tarde y parte de la noche y aún continuaba leyendo. De vez en cuando hablando con Erestor, quien no dejó la biblioteca ni un momento, leyendo él también uno libro de su interés.

Y entre los comentarios y consultas que hacía Legolas, nació una tranquila amistad entre los dos. Legolas viendo que Erestor era un señor elfo amable y gentil a pesar de su frío y hermoso exterior. Tan parecido a la fría Armereth y sin embargo diferentes, ya que el consejero prefería una tranquila vida de estudioso, donde la doncella silvana vivía solo para defender a su gente. Más Erestor le comentó con una suave sonrisa que hubo un tiempo en que el también luchó, y aunque no le agrada ese tipo de vida lo haría de nuevo si su gente lo necesitara.

"Deberías sonreír más a menudo. Te sienta bien." Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Legolas miró con brillantes ojos que reflejaban la luz de las velas, que hacía un rato había encendido el consejero, a Erestor, y la expresión en su rostro mostraba su juvenil franqueza.

Alzando una oscura ceja, Erestor miró un poco divertido al joven elfo. "Tu me has hecho sonreír unas pocas veces hoy, joven príncipe. Debes de estar satisfecho."

"Y lo estoy." Contestó el Dorado Príncipe con suma satisfacción. "Los gemelos me han dicho que eres sabio, y te respetan bastante. Más entendí también de que no sonríes mucho, no bailas y no cantas. Nosotros los elfos silvanos no podemos vivir sin la música y el baile. Hasta mi amiga Armereth disfruta cantando las melodías de nuestra gente, aunque baila poco."

Debería haberse molestado, más solo sintió condescendencia. "Elladan y Elrohir hablan demasiado." Dijo Erestor con un gesto de impaciencia, y Legolas temió haber hablado de más; sin embargo el gesto pronto desapareció del rostro del bello consejero. "Más te diré, Dorado Príncipe." Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Legolas, Erestor sonrió una vez más. "A Imladris llegan noticias y yo las escucho. Así eres llamado por tu gente, malthernil." Ante un gesto de asentimiento de Legolas, Erestor continuó. "Te diré que he visto cosas que han apagado la alegría del mundo para mí. La Tierra Media tiene poco que ofrecerme." Viendo que el principito abría su fina boca para preguntar, Erestor se le adelantó."Sí, navegaré sobre los Mares Divisorios a las moradas de nuestra gente allá en la Tierra Bendecida. Pero no antes de que navegue el Señor a quien sirvo ahora. Elrond todavía tiene una parte que jugar en la historia del mundo, y yo lo acompañaré hasta el final." Concluyó, desconcertado, sin saber porque le había contado lo que había en su corazón a un elfito tan joven y sin preocupaciones, cuando ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, Elrond, le había dicho una palabra.

Legolas suspiró profundamente, comprendiendo con intuición que le era revelada una gran carga. Levantándose de su asiento, el joven príncipe se sentó al lado del consejero, tomando una fina mano entre las suyas. "Tienes mi amistad, Erestor de Imladris, si de algo vale." Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, y para su deleite el consejero sonrió también de nuevo. "Y mi compañía cuando la quieras, ya que aunque compartimos el amor por los libros, yo no voy a llegar a ser un estudioso. Mi tierra necesita más brazos que sepan sostener un arma, que manos para pasar las hojas de los libros o tocar el arpa." Añadió con un poco de tristeza, más su sonrisa nunca titubeó, y Erestor entendió y aceptó.

Legolas se inclinó hacia el consejero, y depositó un tierno y casto beso en los inmóviles labios con una dulce sonrisa, que el bello consejero devolvió en especie, justo cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abría para dejar el paso a dos personas.

"¿Seduciendo a nuestro jefe de consejeros, Legolas?" Dijo una voz juguetona, y Legolas se levantó tranquilamente avanzando hacia los recién llegados.

"Elladan, Elrohir. ¿Me buscaban acaso?" Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta tirada por Elladan, el joven elfo fue hacía el libro que había estado leyendo, y poniendo un marcador en la página en la cual se había quedado, lo cerró. Elladan usaba una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, observando a Erestor, quien lo ignoró por completo.

"Sí. Como no estabas en ningún lado, creímos que aún estabas en la biblioteca, y vemos que teníamos razón." Dijo Elrohir, lanzando una rápida y cautelosa mirada hacia Erestor. "Te buscábamos para ir a la Sala del Fuego. Adar va a contar la historia de Luthien y Beren."

Los azules ojos de Legolas se encendieron como dos brillantes antorchas en su entusiasmo. "Vamos entonces¿Qué estamos esperando?" Dijo con infantil impaciencia, mientras giraba a los gemelos con sus finas manos de arquero y los empujaba por la puerta. "Vendré mañana, Erestor. Si me lo permites." Dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta, girando su dorada cabeza para mirar al consejero.

Dándose cuenta que su suave sonrisa nunca había caído de su cara, Erestor sonrió más aún. "Te estaré esperando, Legolas. Mis amigos siempre son bienvenidos."

Con una última mirada de comprensión pasada entre ambos, y sin cuestionar porque de pronto ambos se llamaban por sus nombres, Legolas salió por la puerta con un brinco en sus pasos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La Sala del fuego, amplia y acogedora, estaba iluminada por una chimenea que no se apagaba en todo el año, aún en los meses de verano. Esta siendo la única iluminación del lugar, la cual ayudaba a crear una atmósfera de tranquilidad y paz, adecuada para narrar cuentos o simplemente olvidarse de las preocupaciones del mundo.

Silinde se sentaba con sus compañeros en uno de los cálidos rincones del lugar, escuchando la intensa voz del Señor Elrond narrando el hermoso cuento de Luthien y Beren.

Imágenes parecían formarse en su mente, y cobrar vida. Veía a Luthien la Bella con sus cabellos largos y negros, alta y grácil y hermosa como ninguna otra criatura, danzando ágilmente en unos prados verdes bajo la luz de la luna. Y Beren, apuesto y noble, la observaba con sus oscuros ojos que reflejaban las estrellas del cielo y la luz de su espíritu mortal.

Un leve movimiento lo distrajo, y Silinde volvió su bello rostro élfico levemente, y vio entrar a su joven príncipe acompañado de los hijos de Elrond, y que con lentitud se acomodaban en otro rincón de la gran sala, tratando de no distraer a los demás presentes.

Siempre los gemelos de Imladris acompañaban a su príncipe cuando quiera que llegaban de visita o como en esta ocasión el príncipe visitaba su valle. Siempre lo acaparaban. Y a veces Silinde deseaba que Legolas no se hubiera vuelto tan amigos con los dos hijos de Elrond porque parecían consumir su tiempo.

Sus azules ojos volvieron hacia el Señor Elrond quien continuaba tejiendo las palabras del amor más grande de los tiempos antiguos. Y ahora Silinde vio en su mente a Luthien Tinuviel montada sobre un gran perro de Valinor, Huan, recorriendo grandes distancias a una velocidad increíble, buscando desesperadamente llegar a su amado mortal quien se hallaba en las manos de Sauron, el sirviente del primer Señor Oscuro.

Silinde casi podía sentir la desesperación de Luthien. El temor de creer perdido para siempre a su único amor. El miedo de verlo arrancado del mundo por el don de Iluvatar a los humanos, ir a un lugar donde los elfos jamás podrían llegar. Vio las brillantes lágrimas de la bella doncella élfica, que caían por su rostro y eran arrebatadas por el viento que pasaba rápidamente alrededor de ella. La escuchó llamando a Elbereth, a Manwe, a Eru, rogando por una vida que ella creía más valiosa que la suya propia.

Otro movimiento lo distrajo de nuevo, y Silinde suspiró agradecido porque las sensaciones eran fuertes. El relato tan vívido. Y mirando de reojo vio Legolas levantarse, y caminar solo a través de la sala, con inaudibles y graciosos pasos. Aunque trataba de ser inconspicuo, su príncipe atrajo varias miradas, sus dorados cabellos destellando con el débil resplandor del fuego, mientras cruzaba unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la sala y llegaba a sentarse al lado de Glorfindel el Matador de Balrog.

Los agudos ojos de Silinde vieron como los dos rubios elfos se inclinaban hacia cada otro hablando quedamente. Más también su fina vista notó el acuoso brillo en los azules ojos del Dorado Príncipe, sin duda causado por la balada de Leithian, quien se inclinó contra el capitán y volvió a concentrarse en el narrador.

Su instinto le decía a Silinde que su príncipe y el capitán de Imladris eran más que amigos, pero ese mismo instinto le decía lo mismo acerca de los gemelos, y sobre Annael también, y otros más en el Bosque Verde. Sin embargo la única amante conocida del joven príncipe era Illien, de quien decían que desde que había conocido el lecho del príncipe del Bosque no quería entrar a ningún otro. Sin embargo había rumores de otros amantes, pero ninguno hablaba y el principito era muy discreto con sus asuntos, si bien flirteaba abiertamente con muchos. Pero¿Quién no?

Él mismo siempre hacía leves avances hacia Legolas, y su príncipe le respondía en especie, más siempre notó que lo veía solo como amigo, y eso entristecía a Silinde, porque aún antes de que Legolas cumpliera su Mayoría él se había sentido profundamente atraído por el más joven de los hijos de Thranduil.

Otra vez la voz del narrador consumió sus sentidos, y esta vez Silinde vio a Luthien Tinuviel, hermosa y afligida, frente a Mandos. Alzando su voz en un canto hermoso y triste que conmovió al Vala, él que nunca se conmueve ante nada. Y Namo, con el consejo de Manwe, liberó a Luthien y Beren de la Estancia de los Muertos. Y los vio felices viviendo en dicha por un tiempo más. Silinde vio el amor radiando de los ojos de la doncella élfica y del mortal, abundante e infinito. Y por el gran amor que la doncella élfica tuvo por su amado, se volvió mortal como lo quisieron los Destinos. Y fue ella la única edhel que realmente murió para el mundo.

Y así terminó de hablar el Señor Elrond, y Silinde parpadeó varias veces al notar que unas cuantas lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos. Mirando alrededor por su príncipe, Silinde lo vio saliendo de la Sala en la compañía del capitán de Imladris, y en un acto reflejo el elfo silvano intentó incorporarse rápidamente para ir tras su joven amigo. Pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, y cuando los ojos de Silinde giraron para ver quien impedía su retirada, vio los amables y sabios ojos de Andríl.

Con un leve sacudimiento de su bella cabeza, Andríl miró afablemente a Silinde. "Vamos a hablar un poco con el Señor Elrond. Acompáñanos, joven amigo." Y Silinde supo que Andríl había leído en su corazón, y conocía de su afecto por el joven príncipe. Y el guerrero trataba de distraerlo de sus cavilaciones y evitar que haga algo imprudente, ya que ni el sabio elfo sabía que haría Legolas aquí en Imladris o si en el corazón del principito había lugar para cosas serias aparte de los deberes que tenía para con su hogar.

Silinde asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el consejo del otro elfo aunque solo haya sido a través de sus ojos. Siguiendo a Andríl hacia sus otros compañeros que ya se hallaban en la compañía del Señor de Imladris, Silinde sacudió su rubia cabeza, ahuyentando pensamientos de donde estaría su príncipe y amigo en esos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

El primer empuje que abrió e inundó su cuerpo fue doloroso, y Glorfindel jadeó fuertemente mientras sus ágiles manos volaban a las caderas de su amante para detener la siguiente embestida. "Más despacio, melethron. A sido un tiempo desde que alguno me ha tomado."

Congelando sus movimientos, pero apretando sus dientes ante el profundo placer de sentir el exquisito calor y la estrechez del cuerpo del otro rodeándolo, el joven elfo levantó su rostro de donde lo tenía escondido, entre los dorados cabellos de Glorfindel, y lo miró con preocupación. "Lo lamento, Glorfindel. Mis ansias pudieron más que yo." Moviendo sus caderas suavemente, se acomodó para que el siguiente empuje diera en el blanco. "Pero dime, dorado capitán. ¿Hace cuanto que no tomas amante?" Preguntó, retirando su miembro del interior del otro lentamente, para que con un rápido y seguro empuje lo metiera de nuevo.

Jadeando nuevamente, pero esta vez en placer, el capitán de Imladris entusiastamente levantó sus piernas y las cruzó detrás de la espalda del elfo encima. "Cinco años." Dijo apresuradamente mientras otra embestida lo hacía retorcerse deliciosamente debajo del otro elfo. "Desde la Mayoría... de cierto príncipe... del Bosque." Alcanzó a hablar entre gemidos arrancados de su garganta por las continuas y profundas penetraciones a su cuerpo.

Una vez más el joven elfo detuvo sus empujes, solo para mirar con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa al elfo debajo de él. "¿No has tomado amante desde la noche que yacimos con Annael¿Por qué?" Casi chilló Legolas, inmóvil, a pesar de que su deseo acurrucadamente incrustado dentro del cuerpo de Glorfindel le pedía urgentemente renovar sus movimientos.

Instando al joven elfo a moverse con sus poderosas piernas estrechando la cintura del príncipe, y sus talones hundiéndose en las redondeadas nalgas, Glorfindel apartó con sus manos los dorados cabellos del príncipe que caían como cortinas sobre ambos, soltando un sonido de placer al sentir que el joven elfo empezaba a rotar sus caderas cadenciosamente, el duro miembro dentro meneándose y provocando deliciosos estremecimientos en su cuerpo. "Tú has sido mi último amante, Legolas." Soltando un gemido, Glorfindel vio los ojos del principito centelleando con satisfacción. "Y no necesito tomar continuamente a otros elfos a mi cama. No soy un jovencito."

"Uhmm," dijo Legolas mientras dejaba los eróticos movimientos para iniciar de nuevo sus empujes, haciendo gritar esta vez a Glorfindel al herir con fuerza su centro de placer. "Yo no podría pasar tanto tiempo sin un amante."

"No lo dudo." Levantando sus caderas para encontrar con entusiasmo al miembro empalándolo continuamente, el dorado capitán jaló los labios del joven príncipe hacía él, para un abrasador beso. Separando sus labios de los del otro, Glorfindel tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para desnudar su garganta a los ardientes besos y deliriosas mordidas del otro. "Y siento... que has... crecido... príncipe" gimiendo ahora constantemente al incrementarse la rapidez y profundidad de las penetraciones, Glorfindel comentó al sentir un empuje hundiéndose más profundo que nunca dentro de su calor.

Sin poder detenerse ahora, Legolas, una y otra vez, hundió con fuerza su dura columna de carne dentro del voluntario cuerpo del elfo mayor, saboreando y amando las exquisitas sensaciones, apretándolo como un guante, del cuerpo recibiéndolo con gozo. "Eso me han dicho." Jadeó entre embestidas, sintiendo los dedos del otro arañando su espalda en pasión, el leve dolor de uñas incrustándose en su carne sorprendiéndolo y excitándolo, lo que hizo que sus empujes cobraran nueva fuerza, haciendo que el señor elfo debajo de él gritara en placer y aprobación. Sabiendo que la dulce conclusión estaba cerca trajo una mano entre sus cuerpos para agarrar el duro miembro de Glorfindel y acariciarlo a un placentero ritmo. "Ven conmigo, Glorfindel." Susurró apasionadamente, antes de morder la puntiaguda oreja.

No más el príncipe pronunció las palabras que el señor elfo se tensó, arqueando su espalda sobre la cama a pesar del elfo sobre él, y derramó su simiente con el grito del nombre de su amante en sus labios. Cayendo jadeante y extenuado sobre el lecho en la dicha de su potente clímax, el dorado capitán sintió las embestidas que todavía ingresaban en su cuerpo. "Ai, Legolas." Gimió apenas, una de sus piernas ahora mantenida en el aire por una de las manos del príncipe, la otra habiendo caído a la cama al encontrar su placer.

Dos, tres potentes empujes y Legolas se hundió con toda su fuerza dentro del otro elfo para depositar su esencia profundo dentro del cuerpo de Glorfindel con un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción, haciendo al señor elfo gritar una última vez en el poder y profundidad de la última penetración, tanto como el sentimiento de líquido calor inundando sus entrañas.

Permaneciendo unos momentos moviéndose ligeramente dentro del otro para disfrutar la sensación de contento después de su ansiado clímax, Legolas se retiró con cuidado del otro cuerpo y se tendió al lado de Glorfindel respirando agitadamente. "Necesitaba eso." No oyendo una replica a su comentario, Legolas giró su rostro para observar al elfo a su lado.

Tratando de recuperar su aliento aún, Glorfindel miró con ojos maravillados a su joven amante. "Veo que has estado practicando." Dijo con asombro claramente tiñendo su tono. "Por un corto momento pensé que no salía ileso y que la mañana nos sorprendería contigo aún buscando tu placer en el interior de mi cuerpo." Al ver que el principito se ruborizaba hasta la raíz de sus dorados cabellos, Glorfindel soltó una alegre risa. "Te has convertido en un consumado amante, malthernil. Me sorprende que haya pasado en tan corto tiempo, ya que tengo el privilegio de conocer el antes y el después."

Riendo alegremente también, Legolas giró su cuerpo para abrazar a Glorfindel, depositando un afectuoso beso en una altiva mejilla. "Gracias," dijo con una deleitada sonrisa, "Pero no te he hecho daño¿no, oh Matador de Balrog?"

"No le sé. No me atrevo a moverme aún." Confesó. Viendo que el rostro del joven elfo empezaba a nublarse con preocupación, Glorfindel rió una vez más. "Además si lo has hecho, no me importaría, ya que placer así no he sentido en muchas centurias. Y espero seguir disfrutando de tus atenciones más adelante, aunque me gustaría revertir el rol también."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Legolas, que había florecido de nuevo en las palabras del señor elfo, titubeó un poco en las últimas. "No he dejado a otro aparte de Annael tomarme así." Admitió con sinceridad. "Y mi mejor amigo casi siempre prefiere someterse, que tomar el control. Lo cual me parece conveniente."

Alzando una dorada ceja, y acariciando con sus dedos una artísticamente formado pómulo del joven príncipe, Glorfindel besó una delicada nariz. "No haremos nada con lo cual no te sientas cómodo." Dijo con voz comprensiva el señor elfo. "Yo disfruto de ambas posiciones como te dije una vez en tu hogar."

La sonrisa en el rostro del principito volvió con completa fuerza, Legolas besando tiernamente en los labios a su antiguo maestro y ahora amante. "Confieso que prefiero ser el que envaina la espada, y así se lo he hecho entender a los amantes que he tomado en mi hogar. Sólo a Annael me someto cuando él me lo pide, y aunque disfruto de nuestras uniones en esa manera, agradezco a Elbereth que él prefiere rendirse a mí."

Glorfindel rió bajito ante la voluntad del joven elfo. "Hay elfos quienes prefieren una posición a la otra, así como algunos prefieren doncellas a elfos o viceversa. Aunque ahora estás en mi lecho, me pregunto si prefieres un género al otro."

Sacudiendo su cabeza con dificultad, ya que se encontraba apoyada contra el pecho de Glorfindel, Legolas contestó. "Prefiero a elfos y doncellas por igual."

"Y veo que esos elfos y doncellas han visto crecer a cierto principito. No lo dije solamente en el calor de la pasión, Legolas. De verdad sentí que has crecido." Dijo alegremente Glorfindel, serpenteando una mano entre sus cuerpos, para darle un gentil apretón al ahora flácido miembro del joven elfo.

Legolas ronroneó suavemente ante el juguetón toque. "Así dice Annael. Y no entiendo como se ha dado cuenta, si me ha tenido en su interior a lo largo de estos cinco años." Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"Tal vez a causa de eso precisamente." Susurró Glorfindel al oído del príncipe, su mano empezando a acariciar suavemente el miembro del joven elfo, que no había soltado. "Yo sentí claramente la diferencia ni bien me entraste. Definitivamente ha crecido." Murmuró roncamente el señor elfo, sintiendo el órgano de deseo del joven elfo comenzar a hincharse en su diestra mano. "Me gustaría comprobarlo de nuevo. Solo para estar seguro."

Ronroneando continuamente con las deliciosas caricias, y sintiendo su ansiosa columna de carne levantarse, dura y anhelante, rápidamente, Legolas ávidamente hizo su camino entre las piernas de Glorfindel, abriéndolas y levantándolas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y así obtener fácil acceso a la, ahora húmeda y aflojada, entrada de nuevo. Inclinándose sobre Glorfindel, casi doblando en dos al elfo mayor, Legolas con una mano guió su duro miembro a la ansiosa abertura que guiaba al delicioso interior de Glorfindel, y con un rápido y vigoroso empuje empaló al capitán de Imladris una vez más, haciéndolo gritar en dolor y placer, al sentir el quemante desliz del falo élfico dentro de su ya bien usado pasaje, al ser llenado completamente.

"Solo para estar seguro." Murmuró Legolas en un puntiagudo oído, antes de comenzar con sus furiosas embestidas, haciendo gemir y gritar a Glorfindel, quien se sujetó febrilmente del joven príncipe como si su vida dependiera de ello.

TBC  
-------------------------------------------

Notas

Ellith – Pl. Doncellas élficas Sing. Elleth.  
Ellon – Sing. Elfo Pl. Ellyn  
Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe  
Balada de Leithian – Poema sobre las vidas de Luthien y Beren  
Edhel – elfo  
Melethron - amante


	4. Parte 3

**Título: LA HOJA DEL GRAN BOSQUE VERDE III: Amistad y Pasión  
Autora:** Annariel  
**Pareja(s):** Varias  
**Advertencia(s):** Slash. NC-17. Ligero BDSM.  
**Disclaimers:** Los elfos pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los pido prestado por un rato. Excepto por Annael, Sirion, Sadorell, Tathrenlas, Miredhel y otros nombres que no conozcan, esos son todo míos.  
**Sumario:** Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir. Tercera historia en la serie: "La Hoja del Gran Bosque verde."

**Parte 3**

_29 de Hriive del año 2505_

Las hojas de los árboles en el santuario de Imladris empezaban a tomar recién un tono castaño, a pesar de lo avanzado del invierno en la Tierra Media, y comenzaban a caer en acrobáticos descensos hacia el suelo, llenando algunos pasadizos al aire libre con montoncillos de hojas secas que los alegres elfos del valle entusiastamente recogían, solo para que otros árboles derramaran su carga una vez más.

Las semanas pasaban, y Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, se había habituado a la tranquila vida del hermoso valle que lo hospedaba, y a sus habitantes que lo trataban con abierta amistad e genuino interés.

Sus días transcurrían en distintas actividades, ya bien sea en los campos de entrenamientos para guerreros, refinando sus habilidades y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas; en las casas de curación, donde aprendía bajo en el vigilante ojo de Elrond mismo lo básico del arte de la curación que no había pensando en aprender hasta ahora; cabalgando con los gemelos por el valle y entre los árboles o a lo largo de la ribera del río; en tranquilas conversaciones con la Señora Celebrian donde aprendía leyendas del Dorado Bosque y escuchaba noticias sobre amigos que conocía de Lorien, en especial de cierto capitán; o leyendo en la gran biblioteca en compañía del hermoso y muy serio consejero Erestor a quien ya contaba entre sus amigos. Parecía que siempre había algo que hacer en el valle oculto, y Legolas disfrutaba sus pacíficos días en compañía de nuevos amigos.

Aunque de vez en cuando Legolas acudía de noche, sin que nadie se percatara, a la cama del capitán de Imladris, eso tuvo que llegar a su fin al ser descubiertos por uno de los habitantes del valle. Una día Erestor, quien tardíamente deambulaba por los pasadizos desiertos, vio al joven príncipe abandonar la habitación de Glorfindel, con sus ropas un poco desordenadas, suficiente evidencia para ojos élficos sobre en que clase de actividades había estado empleado. Y aunque el consejero no había dicho palabra sobre su inesperado hallazgo en el momento, solo atinando a dar una leve inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento al príncipe y Legolas sonrojándose un leve tono de rosado, después; Glorfindel y Legolas habían hablado, y habían decidido detener sus encuentros fortuitos hasta una más conveniente nota.

Fue así como el joven elfo silvano se halló pasando las noches tranquilo y durmiendo pacíficamente en su amplia cama del valle. No obstante los azules ojos del principito giraron hacia los demás habitantes de Rivendell, pensando en que era un tiempo de cambio y de tomar a un amante de cabellos oscuros que era lo que siempre le había atraído; y su mirada buscó entre los muchos elfos que giraban a su alrededor observando con interés. Más lo que el joven príncipe no sabía era que él era el observado y si no tenía elfos solicitando sus favores a cada paso que daba era por la intervención de sus dos gemelos amigos que prevenían que el elfito fuera asediado de como si una rareza se tratara.

Y por eso Legolas, príncipe de los elfos silvanos de más allá de las Montañas Nubladas, pasaba sus días en el valle en relativa paz.

Un par de semanas atrás el capitán de los Dunedain, Arahad, había partido con sus hombres, llevando provisiones para su gente al norte y así poder pasar el frío invierno. Desde tiempos antiguos Imladris había sido un refugio para la línea de Isildur, y eran tratados como parientes por Elrond y su familia, después de todo la línea de los Dunedain descendía del hermano gemelo del Señor del Valle, y Elrond nunca olvidaba.

Antes de partir Arahad había tenido una larga conversación con el Dorado Príncipe en los jardines de Celebrian, cosa que incomodó al principio a Legolas ya que el humano lo había hallado contemplando unas extrañas flores que nunca había visto. Había pensado que uno de los gemelos había sido quien había revelado su paradero al capitán de los Dunedain, pero más tarde se enteró que fue la Señora de Imladris misma quien había indicado al mortal donde hallarlo, ya que después Celebrian lo había mirado con una culpable y divertida sonrisa, el joven príncipe solo había sonreído resignado.

Partieron como amigos, Legolas y Arahad, y el joven príncipe entendió que no todos los Segundos Hijos de Eru estaban hechos del mismo molde, y que había sabiduría en las palabras del capitán al referirse a su vida y a su gente y su amistad con los elfos de Rivendell. Prometieron volver a encontrase algún día como amigos.

Legolas nunca más volvió a verlo.

Grandes festividades se preparaban en el hogar de Elrond Medio Elfo para la celebración del festival de solsticio de invierno tres días más tarde, y Legolas se dirigía a la Sala del Fuego para ayudar a sus amigos en las preparaciones, ya que en Imladris era una fecha muy amada por los elfitos de los Noldor.

Con ligeros pasos, el Dorado Príncipe cruzó amplios pasillos al aire libre, admirando la vista de las imponentes caídas de agua que nunca cesaban de maravillarlo. El aire era levemente frío, y varios árboles cercanos derramaron sus hojas al ver pasar al elfo silvano en saludo por un nuevo día.

Atravesando unos grandes arcos, sus pies lo dirigieron rumbo a su destino, más doblando una esquina, en un pasillo interior, fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, infaliblemente atrapándolo, y jalándolo hacia una habitación convenientemente cerca y vacía. Antes de que el joven príncipe pudiera protestar o saber quien su captor era, sintió su espalda chocar con una firme pared antes de que suaves labios se posaron en los suyos, efectivamente silenciándolo y ocupándolo en un ardiente beso.

Un brazo del joven príncipe abarcó la cintura del otro, y una de sus manos fue a enredarse en una masa de oscuros y abundantes cabellos, mientras él abría ansiosamente su boca para profundizar el beso, empujando su sinuosa lengua vigorosamente, para invadir la boca del otro. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, el joven elfo había reconocido a uno de los gemelos de Elrond como su asaltante.

Las semanas habían pasado en un juego de seducción entre el joven príncipe y el mayor de los gemelos de Imladris, habiendo comenzado ese día que ambos hacían su camino a los campos de entrenamiento. Elladan había ido varias veces de noche a la habitación del principito, solo para hallarla vacía, ya que Legolas prediciendo sus movimientos, había cronometrado las intenciones de Elladan con sus visitas al cuarto del capitán, y el mayor de los gemelos se había desistido más no rendido; y varias de sus mañanas o tardes pasaban en estos similares encuentros lejos de la vista de todos.

El beso continuó y continuó, y pronto ambos elfos tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes por falta de aliento. Elladan tenía el cuerpo de Legolas, más menudo que el suyo, presionado contra la pared, y el principito no parecía inquieto por ello. Una de las elegantes manos de arquero del principito estaban frotando calmantes caricias a la espalda del guerrero noldo, y su otra mano se mantenía enredada entre los abundantes cabellos de Elladan, mientras este descansaba su frente en la del príncipe.

"Cuando, Legolas. ¿Hasta cuando me tendrás así?" Preguntó Elladan, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, aún mientras su cuerpo se frotaba lentamente contra el del joven elfo.

El Dorado Príncipe soltó una entrecortada risita, mientras sus manos volaban a las caderas de Elladan para detener sus excitados movimientos. "Ya sé lo que quieres, Elladan. Al fin lo he visto."

Sorprendido, Elladan se alejó un poco para mirar mejor a los ojos de un sonriente elfito. "¿Qué no he sido obvio? Debo de estar perdiendo mi tacto, porque pensé que fui lo suficientemente claro estos últimos varios días al decirte que quería tu compañía en mi cama."

Esta vez la risa de Legolas se hizo escuchar más fuerte y cristalina, mientras el joven elfo colocaba ambas manos en el pecho de su amigo y empujaba ligeramente. Elladan retrocedió sin protesta. "De eso he estado seguro hace varias semanas, meldir. Más no entendía porque un elfo como tú, que prefiere la dulce compañía de las ellith, quiere de vez en cuando la compañía de un ellon. Y hasta ahora lo he entendido."

Levantando una oscura ceja, como su padre mismo haría, Elladan retrocedió unos pasos hasta apoyarse contra una mesa cercana. "Y ruego me cuentes¿Qué has entendido?" Preguntó curioso y un tanto confundido.

"Nuestras ellith son hermosas, las más bellas de nuestra gente. Yo las aprecio y las reverencio como las dadoras de nuestra vida y el fértil campo de nuestra simiente. Con todo también aprecio y disfruto de los ellyn, fuertes y vitales. Algunos prefieren a las doncellas, algunos a los elfos, yo no tengo preferencias, no me inclino hacia uno u otro género y disfruto de ambos por igual. Pero tú mi amigo peredhel prefieres a las doncellas, te he visto halagarlas, cortejarlas, conquistarlas, siempre en control, siempre el vencedor." Poco a poco, mientras hablaba, Legolas se fue acercando al gemelo, hasta tener su cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo, efectivamente atrapándolo entre él y la mesa.

Elladan había visto el brillo en los ojos del príncipe, y sin darse cuenta su respiración se había acelerado de nuevo, y cuando su cuerpo llegó de nuevo en contacto con el de su amigo, sintió un eléctrico estremecimiento recorrer todos sus miembros, chispeando el fuego en sus bajas regiones de nuevo. "¿Y que has concluido de todo lo que has entendido?" Y aunque su voz parecía calmada, al final sus palabras temblaron un poco.

Legolas sonrió con superioridad, levantando una delicada mano para, con un solo dedo, acariciar la altiva mejilla de Elladan. La excitación de su amigo la había sentido en su cuerpo mismo. "El conquistador quiere ser el conquistado, el vencedor quiere ser el vencido. Tú, mi oscuro peredhel, quieres rendir totalmente el control, entregarlo a alguien a quien confías." Acercándose más, pegando su pecho al de Elladan, Legolas susurró en un delicado oído. "Quieres rendirte a mí, Elladan. Quieres ser dominado por mí."

Las manos de Elladan fueron esta vez las que volaron a las caderas de su amigo, pero más para afirmarse él mismo, que para inmovilizar los movimientos del otro elfo. "¿Y si te digo que te equivocas, dulce príncipe?" Su voz trató de tomar la firmeza que utilizaba con los más jóvenes e indisciplinados guerreros, más su timbre era un poco más alto de lo acostumbrado, siendo fácilmente detectado por agudos oídos.

El Dorado Príncipe retrocedió varios pasos y giró para partir, una satisfecha sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, mientras sus pasos tomaban un nuevo bote. "Igual me verás estas noche en tu cuarto, Elladan. Después de la cena espera mi llegada."

Haciendo su camino a través de la puerta del desocupado cuarto, y dejando a Elladan sudando levemente y con una gran erección detrás, Legolas meditó en lo que le esperaba esta noche. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos el elfito que no vio un par de ojos grises que habían visto toda la escena desde uno de los grandes ventanales, y estaban siguiéndolo con una indescifrable mirada mientras lo observaban retomar su camino hacia la Sala del Fuego.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La voz de Celebrian resonó en el salón mientras se hacía escuchar por su joven huésped en la mesa de la comida del mediodía. La Señora de Imladris hablaba de su júbilo al ser la exaltada madre de la Estrella de la Tarde, nombrada así por los mismos elfos.

Y Legolas estaba intrigado.

Siempre desde que escuchó a los gemelos hablar de su hermana Arwen, Legolas había querido conocerla. Y había esperado hacer justamente eso en este viaje, sin embargo como su visita al valle no fue prevista por los elfos de Imladris, nadie pudo retrasar el viaje de la bella Undomiel hacia la tierra de los parientes de su madre. Y Legolas se sintió decepcionado.

Pero ahora la Señora de Imladris hablaba de su hija como si fuera Luthien la bella renacida, y eso era lo que se rumoreaba en todos los reinos élficos. Cuando los gemelos le habían hablado de su hermana, había sido con cariño y fastidio de hermanos mayores, claro sin dejar de lado las cualidades de Arwen, quien después de todo era la hermana menor de los hijos de Elrond. Con todo ahora, de la plateada lengua de Celebrian, Legolas descubría otro aspecto de Arwen peredhel, y era la sencillez junto con el refinamiento y las perfecciones de un ser nacido para ser leyenda. Claro que el pobre elfito estaba oyendo a una madre excesivamente orgullosa y amorosa de las dotes de su hija, y con todo Legolas escuchaba embelesado, y su corazón ansiaba conocer pronto a la Estrella de la Tarde.

En su juvenil imaginación, el principito se veía enamorado de la bella doncella cuando la viera por primera vez, y después felizmente casado y con el tiempo orgulloso padre de muy hermosos elfitos. Sueño interrumpido por los molestos bufidos de Elladan, quien hacía extraños sonidos cada vez que su madre volvía a resaltar los atributos de su hermana, los cuales eran acompañados de los exasperados suspiros de un padre quien no veía el fin de la narración de su esposa, quien parecía compartir la imaginación del elfito ya que la Señora de Imladris tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, cosa que ya empezaba a preocupar al Señor del Valle.

Elrohir permaneció silencioso durante toda la conversación, dejando a su padre y su hermano arreglárselas con su madre de la mejor manera posible; solo de vez en cuando compartiendo breves y acertados comentarios con Erestor, quien a su vez, como de costumbre, mantuvo su paz. Glorfindel tuvo que asfixiar varias veces su diversión en el transcurso de toda la comida.

Más tarde, al terminar la comida del mediodía, cuando Legolas pidió acompañar al consejero a la biblioteca para una sosegada tarde en la equilibrada compañía de Erestor, este se había excusado, diciendo que tenía otras obligaciones que atender. Cosa que le resultó rara al elfito, ya que hace varios días que no gozaba de los serenos coloquios con el consejero de Elrond, y de verdad los extrañaba; y hace varios días también ya de esas otras obligaciones. Si el joven príncipe supiera mejor hubiera dicho que Erestor lo rehuía, pero como no había ningún motivo para eso, solo pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Y así fue como lo halló Elrohir, en uno de los cómodos sillones de la biblioteca con un pesado volumen en su regazo. Tan concentrado estaba Legolas en el libro que no notó por varios momentos que era observado. Más cuando una aclaración de garganta de Lindir, quien en esos momentos caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la gran biblioteca, lo sacó de su concentración recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado; cosa que fue observada por Lindir, quien siguió su camino con una satisfecha sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

Disimuladamente Elrohir observó a su joven amigo silvano, mientras cogía un libro y se disponía a acompañar al elfito en la tranquilidad de la tarde. Vio como en el rostro del joven príncipe se pintaba la concentración, y sus delicadas facciones se relajaban, solo para debes en cuando mostrar sutiles reacciones que reflejaban sus pensamientos sobre los pasajes que leía en el tomo a mano. Fingiendo leer, los grises ojos del menor de los gemelos examinaron la juvenil belleza de su amigo, la caída de la sedosa cabellera, las oscuras pupilas que se movían a través de las palabras, los bien delineados labios que de vez en cuando eran humedecidos por una rosada lengua, y que ahora se encontraban levemente entreabiertos en ligero asombro por la lectura.

Sus pensamientos confusos, y más así sus sentimientos, Elrohir observó todo esto y más en solo cuestión de minutos sin prestar la más mínima atención al libro que había escogido para leer y se encontraba abierto entre sus manos.

Elrohir los había visto en un salón cerca de los pasadizos de la espalda de la casa. Los había visto, a su hermano gemelo y a su joven amigo silvano, involucrados en un deliberado juego de seducción, y ocupados en ardientes besos. Él había observado hasta el final, pero por más que había tratado no había podido escuchar ni una palabra de lo que había sido dicho entre ellos, y sólo por lo que había transpirado en ese pequeño salón en la parte trasera de la casa, Elrohir se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera vez que pasaba, y tal vez no sería la última.

La visión de ellos dos juntos, había despertado extrañas sensaciones en su interior, y sentimientos sobre los que le daba temor meditar, y peor aún, esclarecer. Su corazón hablaba sobre urgentes asuntos, más su mente clamaba sobre otros, y Elrohir cerraba sus oídos a los dos ya que lo confundían más de lo que ya estaba, y el menor de los gemelos de Elrond decidió no cavilar más en eso.

Y sin embargo no podía menos que preguntarse que tramaba Elladan, ya que su hermano era renombrado amante de bellas doncellas, y muy rara vez de elfos; y eran contados con los dedos de una mano loa amantes masculinos que Elrohir le había conocido a su hermano, y no pasaban de un día, en ocasiones más raras dos.

Ojos azules color cielo hallaron los suyos, y en su sorpresa al verse atrapado mirando fijamente como un elfito Elrohir soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Qué lees con tanto afán, mi príncipe?"

Legolas alzó completamente el rostro que tenía inclinado sobre el libro, y miró a su amigo, quien se le antojaba con una conducta extraña esta tarde. "La historia de los hijos de Feanor, de Maglor el bardo en estos momentos."

Elrohir sonrió benignamente. Era un rasgo encantador de su joven amigo la sed de conocimiento que parecía aquejarlo. "Veo que te gusta leer sobre los Noldor, malthernil." Preguntó con risa en su voz.

Sin embargo Legolas fue serio cuando respondió. "En mi hogar hay poco de la historia de nuestra gente y casi nada de los Noldor; y veo aquí la misma carencia sobre mis antepasados silvanos. Debo aprovechar mi permanencia aquí, y no solo por la diversión."

"No fue mi intención menospreciar tu interés por mi gente, Legolas. Solo aligerar un poco la gravedad de la tarde en tu compañía." Suspiró Elrohir, recostándose un poco más sobre el respaldar de su asiento.

Dulce risa se escuchó al fin, Legolas mirando a su oscuro amigo con chispas en sus ojos. "Y fue mi intención ver hasta donde mi querido amigo Elrohir iría en su extraño humor."

Dándose cuenta que había sido burlado, Elrohir estaba a punto de rebatir cuando ligeros pasos atrajeron la atención de ambos elfos, y girando, ambos elfos, sus ojos hacia la entrada de la biblioteca vieron la figura de Erestor entrar con pasos firmes y mirada sobria.

Al ver que la biblioteca no estaba desocupada los pasos de Erestor aminoraron su velocidad, y con un leve gesto de su oscura cabeza a los dos elfos que ocupaban el recinto, se apresuró hacía un estante para recoger un libro y dar la vuelta para retirarse por donde vino.

Le voz de Legolas lo detuvo. "¿No leerás aquí y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde, Erestor?" Su voz parecía ansiosa, y sus ojos miraban al consejero con un tinte de súplica.

"Solo vine a buscar este libro, joven príncipe. Otra tarde será la que disfrute en tu compañía." Y sin más el elfo mayor partió dejando a los otros dos y los libros.

Legolas suspiró al ver como se alejaba el consejero, sus ojos un poco tristes y con todo brillaban de curiosidad. "En algo lo he ofendido," sus grandes ojos azul cielo giraron para mirar a su amigo, "y lo peor es no saber que he hecho mal."

Sorprendido, Elrohir contempló la inquieta postura de su joven amigo. "¿A que te refieres?"

"De un momento a otro Erestor comenzó a evitarme, y eso solo puede significar que lo he indispuesto."

Y Elrohir sabía que Legolas tenía razón, porque el consejero de su padre era una de las personas más equilibradas que conocía, y no era de carácter inconstante. Y con todo no podía pensar como el joven príncipe podía haber llegado a ofender a Erestor, quien aparentemente siempre actuaba como si nada le importara, y menos aún algo que logre hacer que dicho consejero rehuya a una persona. "¿Discutieron acaso¿Tal vez sin pensarlo ofendiste a sus parientes? Sé que los elfos Sindar no opinan altamente de los Noldor."

Legolas sacudió enérgicamente su dorada cabeza. "No, Elrohir. Nunca podría hacer eso. No soy nadie para juzgar y menos aún tirar escarnios sobre una persona y menos aún una entera casta de nuestra gente." Su ojos pensativos, el principito miró contemplativamente hacia la puerta por donde había salido el consejero de Elrond no mucho antes, luego giró su azul mirada hacia su amigo de nuevo. "Me trata amablemente como siempre cuando nos encontramos, más ahora parece que siempre tiene prisa por dejar mi lado, donde antes nos sentamos en cómodo silencio, y más aún teníamos quedas conversaciones." Soltando un exasperado suspiro, el joven elfo inclinó su dorada cabeza hacia el tomo en su regazo. "No sé en que le he ofendido." Murmuró en voz baja.

Y Elrohir tampoco podía entender entonces a que se debía la extraña actitud de Erestor, quien nunca había hecho nada extraño en su vida, o al menos la parte de su vida que conocía Elrohir. Colocando una elegante mano en uno de los hombros de su joven amigo, le dio un pequeño apretón en ánimo, pero interiormente se prometió a sí mismo que averiguaría que había perturbado al consejero, si solo para la paz de mente del Dorado Príncipe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La luna llena brillaba alta en el cielo y sus rayos iluminaban con plateada luz todo el valle de Imladris.

Grandes ventanas entreabiertas dejaban pasar una ligeramente fría brisa de la estación, y la luz de luna penetraba abundantemente sin permiso y con derecho en la habitación, única luz alumbrando de manera argentina los objetos y en especial la cama, alta y ancha, que era la más llamativa decoración de estas cámaras.

Las cámaras de un hijo de Elrond.

Elladan observaba a través de sus entreabiertas ventanas a Ithil viajando por el cielo, como Tilion conducía la barca de la luna en la incansable persecución por su amada Arien quien siempre parecía estar fuera de su alcance. La hermosa danza del maia encargado de la última flor de Telperion, y como esta noche su barca resplandecía completamente brillando sin par en el cielo nocturno.

Y con todo la mirada del mayor de los gemelos de cuando en cuando saltaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Elladan se había retirado temprano esta noche, antes de que los elfos pasaran, después de la cena, a la Sala del Fuego para contar historias como era costumbre en la Casa de Elrond.

Se sentía inquieto y a la vez anhelante. La promesa hecha por su joven amigo aún sonaba en sus oídos y estaba grabada profundamente en su mente. Nunca nadie le había hablado así. Nunca nadie le había prometido lo que el joven príncipe había pronunciado. Nunca, en todas sus centurias de vida, había deseado algo como lo que el joven príncipe había ofrecido.

Y todo eso lo desconcertaba.

Sabía que el amor físico de un ellon con otro ellon era más vigoroso que el de un ellon y una elleth. Él mismo lo había disfrutado en más de una ocasión en sus dos milenios y medio de vida, con todo nunca había sido su prioridad ni estaba en sus gustos descubrir más de lo que dos ellyn, o más, pudieran hacer en una cama, o en cualquier superficie plana por ese asunto.

Y con todo ahora la promesa de un ellon, y en especial de un amigo en quien confiaba plenamente, de mostrarle lo que había más allá del simple acto de fusión de cuerpos en físico amor lo intrigaba y lo atemorizaba. Lo intrigaba porque era algo que a pesar de reticencias estaba curioso por conocer, más nunca había confiado en alguno. Después de todo él era un hijo de Elrond, y aunque no en nombre era príncipe de Imladris. Y lo atemorizaba porque temía encontrarle una afición a algo que iba contra de la naturaleza de su amor por el dulce género de su gente.

Más ideas daban vueltas por su inquieta cabeza, cuando sus agudos ojos detectaron movimiento; la puerta de su habitación abriéndose silenciosamente, sin ningún anuncio, para dar paso a una familiar figura dentro de la cámara.

El Dorado Príncipe había llegado.

Legolas atravesó la puerta sin permiso, cerrándola y asegurándola hábilmente detrás de él, y con paso seguro y firme se paró en medio del cuarto, la plateada luz entrando por la ventana cayendo sobre él como un manto de mithril, prestándole una cualidad etérea que adquiriría sin ayuda al paso de las centurias. Sus ojos parecían centellear como dos encendidas antorchas mientras Elladan quedamente giraba de la ventana para mirar de frente a su joven amigo.

Varios momentos pasaron mientras ambos elfos parecían medirse el uno al otro, y sin embargo ninguno parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio de la noche, donde solo el lejano sonido de las caídas de agua podía ser escuchado con alguna claridad.

La mirada del joven príncipe se desvió hacia la cama que dominaba el cuarto, y Elladan aprovechó esa leve tregua para dirigirse a su amigo. "Lego..."

"Silencio." Los ojos azules volvieron a establecerse sobre el hijo de Elrond.

La boca del mayor de los gemelos se cerró con un audible sonido, los ojos grises de Elladan amplificándose levemente en sorpresa y confusión. La voz de Legolas no había sonado como una petición, o el comienzo de una conversación entre amigos. Había sonado como la voz de un capitán instando obediencia en su gente, firme y segura, y con todo la voz de su joven amigo no había aumentado en volumen, solo el matiz de mando fue aplicado sutilmente.

Y extrañamente Elladan se sintió compelido a obedecer.

Parado como estaba a unos pasos de la ventana, de espaldas a esta, Elladan observó como su joven amigo se acercaba a él, sus movimientos gráciles y cadenciosos, y no obstante había una extraña aura que rodeaba al principito. Éste no era el elfito juguetón y alegre que pasaba los días en Imladris entreteniendo a sus habitantes con su rápido ingenio, y en otras atormentándolos con descaradas bromas unido por los hijos de Elrond. Éste elfo, ahora parado frente a él y mirándolo con una extraña luz en los ojos, era un rey entrando con confianza y derecho a un lugar que le pertenecía, y acostumbrado a tener todo hecho a su manera.

"Eres hermoso, peredhel." Elladan sintió un crudo estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante la voz y el leve toque de dedos en su mejilla. Y no pudiendo resistir la penetrante mirada en los ojos de Legolas, que lo miraba como si de un objeto de incalculable valor se tratara, sus propios ojos bajaron para mirar el pecho del príncipe en vez.

Los dedos dejaron su rostro, y Elladan inmediatamente extrañó el calor del contacto, más sus ojos vieron el cuerpo en frente de él empezar a moverse a un lado. Legolas empezó a caminar a su alrededor lentamente, y el hijo de Elrond se sintió como un joven potro en el mercado examinado por su futuro dueño quien estaba tasando su valor para saber si comprarlo o no.

Elladan intentó sacudir su cabeza para romper el extraño hechizo que su joven amigo había tejido sobre él, después de todo el elfo silvano era solo un elfito todavía, aunque ya pasado su mayoría; pero el hijo de Elrond era su mayor por casi dos milenios y medio. La mente de Elladan peleó, y su espíritu y orgullo de Peredhil surgió de él, y cuando iba a levantar la cabeza y a demandar una explicación a esta extraña charada, sintió delicados dedos en su mentón levantando su rostro, y vio dos cálidos ojos azul cielo estimándolo sonrientemente.

"Confíame." Fueron las susurradas palabras de su querido amigo, y con un suave roce de labios sobre los suyos lo tuvo de nuevo bajo su hechizo, que esta vez fue lanzado más fuertemente y Elladan estaba seguro que no iba a desear librarse de el.

Los dedos dejaron su mentón, y Legolas le dio la espalda para alejarse uno pasos y girar de nuevo, y cuando volvió a mirar a Elladan otra vez el elfito había desaparecido. El dorado elfo lo miró hasta que Elladan tuvo que bajar la mirada de nuevo, contemplando el piso y las botas de cuero del otro elfo en la habitación con él. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente tenso, y con todo fue una sorpresa para él darse cuenta que estaba excitado, su miembro duro y despertado encerrado dentro de sus pantalones que se habían hecho de súbito muy apretados.

"Desvístete."

Esta vez la orden no sorprendió a Elladan, pero se encontró desacostumbradamente tímido mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus broches, y sintió sus dedos teniendo un poco de dificultad desatando la unión de sus ropas. Con lentos y pausados movimientos, más por el nombre de la eficiencia que el exhibicionismo, Elladan dejó prenda tras prenda caer a sus pies, hasta que se encontró completamente desnudo bajo la apreciativa mirada de su amigo, ahora su subyugador.

"Acércate y arrodíllate ante mí."

La mente de Elladan se rebeló instintivamente ante la orden. El hijo de Elrond siempre había obedecido el comando de sus capitanes en el campo de batalla, en especial Glorfindel, pero nunca se había sometido a alguno de la manera ahora pedida a él. Nunca se había humillado ante nadie, y su sangre hirvió en sus venas en sublevación.

Su mente peleó contra su cuerpo. Su renuencia a hacer lo que el príncipe pedía de él, contra la excitación de su cuerpo ante la manera que su amigo se desenvolvía, tomando el control de la situación.

Varios momentos pasaron, y ni un solo sonido salió de la boca de Legolas, mientras era evidente que Elladan estaba ocupado en una lucha interior que podía cambiar el rumbo de la actividades de la noche. A los ojos del joven príncipe afloró la incertidumbre. _Tal vez he pedido mucho en tan poco tiempo._ se dijo, mientras su inquieta mirada observaba la desnuda figura de su amigo, quien sin darse cuenta, aún en su conflicto interno, mantenía sus ojos bajos y brazos dócilmente a sus lados en actitud pasiva. Con todo mientras la mirada del principito bajaba por el bien definido cuerpo del hijo de Elrond, una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al posar sus ojos sobre el orgulloso y largo miembro del peredhel, erecto y duro, en medio de su oscuro nido de rizos en la entrepierna del elfo.

Las sensaciones ganaron la batalla sobre la razón, el ansía de sentir algo nuevo pudo más que el respeto por su posición, y con todo Elladan reflexionó que era Legolas quien estaba frente a él, y no algún otro elfo desconocido; sino un joven príncipe silvano que se había hecho querido a él y a su familia a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo. Si había confiado a Legolas con su vida en el campo de batalla frente a orcos y huargos, bajo los árboles del Bosque Negro¿Acaso no podía confiarle con su cuerpo y satisfacción? Y además¿No había estado soñando con tener al principito en su cama por ya varias semanas? Claro que esto no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente, pero no podía negar que era estimulante.

Apenas el joven príncipe pudo reprimir un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio a Elladan avanzando hacia él, deteniéndose solo a un paso y elegantemente dejándose caer a sus rodillas. Legolas suspiro interiormente en alivio, ya que no había estado seguro de que su amigo haría lo que él había pedido, y sin embargo aquí estaba, contando solo media centuria de vida y con uno de los elfos más orgullosos que había en los tres reinos élficos arrodillado a sus pies en sumisión.

Las manos de Legolas fueron rápidamente a la oscura cabeza del elfo frente a él, y con ágiles dedos deshizo las trenzas que sujetaban los negros cabellos, dejando caer las sedosas hebras sobre los hombros y la espalda en una artística y ondeada cascada.

"Buen elfo." Elogió con una caricia a los largos cabellos ahora sueltos.

Otra vez un agudo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Elladan, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar las palabras de encomio en la dulce lengua de su joven amigo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el extraño placer que sintió al haber ganado la aprobación del elfo que lo tenía a sus pies, su miembro erecto hinchándose más entre sus piernas en acuerdo; y sintió la inusual necesidad de complacer al otro elfo en lo que quisiera.

Otra vez sus pensamientos estaban en desorden. Lo que él conocía y lo que estaba pasando eran dos caminos distintos que nunca se habían entrecruzado hasta este momento.

Fue con un sobresalto que se dio cuenta de que ahora no podía ver. Una venda de terciopelo cubrió sus ojos y las delicadas manos de su amigo estaban sujetándola detrás de su confusa cabeza.

Una mano sujetó uno de sus brazos y lo alzó a sus pies sin problemas, y su cuerpo fue guiado en la dirección donde él asumió se hallaba su cama. Se detuvieron, y las rodillas de Elladan rozaron la suave cualidad de sus mantas.

"Sube."

Esta vez la orden fue suave, pero dada con la misma firme voz que conminaba ser obedecida, y Elladan con ayuda de las manos de Legolas guiándolo subió a su propia cama, quedando arrodillado en el medio con sus manos apoyadas en la cabecera de madera. La posición se le antojo desvergonzada, más aún cuando no podía ver el rostro de su amigo y así leer las intenciones del otro. Y no obstante todo era claro. _Me va a poseer desde atrás._ Elladan pensó, y el calor volvió a inundar sus mejillas. Quien no conociera al hijo de Elrond, hubiera dicho que era un elfito a punto de perder su castidad.

Su cuerpo entero tembló al sentir suaves ataduras uniendo sus manos a la cabecera de su cama, y al sentir que el otro elfo se alejó un poco, jaló sus manos para probar los amarres. Sus manos estaban efectivamente unidas, y aunque las ataduras no lastimaban sus muñecas debido a la suavidad del material, Elladan estaba indudablemente sujeto hasta que el otro elfo quisiera devolverle su libertad.

Y esa conclusión hizo que una nueva ola de excitación recorriera su cuerpo de cabeza a pies.

Suaves manos ejerciendo presión en la cara interior de sus muslos hicieron que amplificara su estancia, sin darle mayor pensamiento Elladan dejó sus rodillas deslizarse más a los lados, así develando sus más íntimo lugar a la implacable mirada del otro elfo.

Un dedo comenzó una ligera caricia, empezando en la base de su cuello, siguiendo la sensitiva trayectoria de su espina, continuando por la hendidura separando sus mejillas traseras tocando fugazmente la entrada a su cuerpo, y terminando donde nacían los saquillos de carne que contenían su simiente. Su espalda se arqueó agudamente, la sensación del tenue contacto elevado por la falta de visión y su restricción, Elladan soltó un pequeño sonido de placer.

El toque ido, la presencia del otro ya no a inmediato alcance, el hijo de Elrond agudizó sus oídos para tratar de discernir lo que seguiría, su cuerpo aún cosquilleando por la mezquina caricia dada su cuerpo.

Sonidos de ropas cayendo al piso llegaron a sus receptivos oídos, el pensamiento de Legolas desnudándose, despojando capa tras capa de ropa de su blanca piel, dejó su cuerpo hormigueando en deseo. Sin darse cuenta, Elladan separó aún más sus rodillas, dejando libre acceso hacia el interior de su cuerpo.

"Cuantos darían por estar en mi lugar en este momento, peredhel." La voz de Legolas sonó estable, pero los agudizados oídos de Elladan detectaron un matiz de excitación tiñendo las sugestivas palabras. Elladan alzó lentamente su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que la había dejado caer a su pecho entre sus estirados brazos.

"Si pudieras ver lo que ven mis ojos." La voz continuó, y el mayor de los gemelos se dio cuenta de que provenía del pie de la cama. Mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un gemido, Elladan se sonrojó acaloradamente al pensar en lo que el joven príncipe debía de estar viendo. "Tu piel exuda deseo, Elladan. Y tu cuerpo esta tan hermosamente dispuesto y rogando ser tomado por cualquiera que quisiera tenerte."

Su cuerpo vibró en deseo ante las palabras como si hubieran sido apasionadas caricias en su carne. Su espalda se arqueó inconscientemente, en efecto ofreciéndose para saciar la pasión de su subyugador u otro elfo que lo deseara. Su mente, ahora nublada por su elevado excitación, no le importaba a quien rendía su cuerpo.

Una pequeña risita burlona se escuchó en la habitación, más a Elladan no le hubiera importado ahora si todo Imladris venía a reírse a sus cámaras. "Me dejarás hacer lo que quiera contigo, peredhel. Serás el recipiente de mi lujuria, y tomarás todo lo que yo desee darte." Elladan respondió con un necesitado gemido que no pudo asfixiar, y su cuerpo tembló en ávido deseo al sentir como la cama se hundía detrás de él.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo no has sido tomado, Medio Elfo?"

La pregunta era simple suficiente, y con todo Elladan tuvo dificultad en responderla. "Más... más de dos... centurias." Alcanzó al fin, entre jadeos de necesidad, al sentir suaves manos abriendo sus nalgas, y dos dedos probando la entrada a su cuerpo.

"Ya es tiempo entonces, y me sentirás mucho tiempo después de esta noche. Marca mis palabras." Y sin demorarse un momento más, una columna de dura y caliente carne lo penetró poderosamente, arrancando un ronco grito de dolor de su garganta ante la vigorosa entrada, mezclado con placer al herir su punto de placer en su interior.

El elfo detrás de él se detuvo al estar profundamente incrustado en su cuerpo. Los suaves rizos rodeando la base del miembro del otro cosquilleando su secreta entrada que estrechaba al mismo miembro empalándolo.

Manos acariciaron sus caderas y sus flancos, suavemente subiendo por su pecho siguiendo sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos, que agarraban apretadamente la cabecera, si Elladan hubiera podido ver sus propios dedos estaba seguro de verlos crispados y exangües.

"Me aprietas tan deliciosamente, Elladan." Ronroneó una seductiva voz en su oído, manos estrujando más las suyas contra la cabecera de madera, antes de soltarlas y afirmarse a uno y otro lados de sus agarrotados dedos.

El otro elfo empezó a rotar sus caderas, moviendo el duro e hinchado miembro dentro de su sensitivo pasaje interno, frotando sin fricción sus tiernos muros de carne, arrancando gemido tras gemido de lascivia de la boca de Elladan. "Más..." pidió decadentemente. "Más... por favor."

"Como desees."

Las manos afirmadas al lado de las suyas dejaron la cabecera, y se situaron en sus hombros con un sólido agarre, y Elladan sintió como el largo y duro miembro en su interior abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente hasta que solo la hinchada cabeza quedaba estirando su pulsante entrada. A punto de protestar, pensando que su subyugador se iba a retirar completamente de su cuerpo, Elladan sintió las palabras ahogarse en su garganta al sentir una dura embestida penetrándolo y robándole el aliento.

Apoyando sus manos más seguramente al lugar donde estaban amarradas, el hijo de Elrond se sometió a la lujuria del otro elfo, recibiendo y aguantando todo lo que el príncipe tenía para dar, no pudiendo escapar, ni queriendo, al sentir su cuerpo jalado hacia los potentes empujes atacando el interior de su cuerpo.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez su cuerpo fue empalado sin misericordia, sus gritos, gemidos y jadeos, acompañando los sonidos de carne chocando contra carne en un primitivo acto más parecido al de dos animales en celo que a dos seres de la noble raza de los elfos. No pudiendo ver y solo sintiendo, las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Elladan estaban centradas en la abertura y el canal por donde el otro elfo lo penetraba interminablemente, mandando choques eléctricos a su cerebro cada vez que su punto de placer era repetidamente y ferozmente golpeado.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, y con un silencioso grito de excesivo placer Elladan alcanzó su pináculo, derramando su esencia sobre sus mantas, sus rodillas colapsando a la cama, su abrumador clímax dejándolo sin fuerzas. El otro elfo lo siguió abajo, y en la embarazosa posición del hijo de Elrond aún amarrado a la cabecera, colgando de sus manos, continuó penetrándolo sin piedad buscando su propia satisfacción.

"No... más..." alcanzó a gemir débilmente Elladan, al sentir su sobre sensitivo pasaje aún recibiendo las ardorosas embestidas del otro, en un punto donde el placer se vuelve dolor.

"Sólo... un... poco... más..." Legolas jadeó, puntuando cada palabra con un vigoroso empuje siendo acogido por un correspondiente pequeño grito del elfo debajo de él, y en el quinto empuje que siguió derramando al fin su simiente dentro del cuerpo del cansado elfo, quien agradeció silenciosamente a Elbereth por el alivio de su joven amigo, ya que no creyó que resistiría mucho más.

Aún con los estremecimientos de su éxtasis sacudiendo su cuerpo, Legolas se apresuró a desatar la manos de su amigo, fugazmente examinándolas por algún posible daño, y rápidamente jalando hacia atrás las mantas para acomodar a Elladan bajo ellas, y acurrucándose como el elfito que era al lado de su amigo, tapándolos a ambos.

Al cabo de un rato la voz de Legolas se escuchó en la habitación. "¿Estas bien?"

Aún jadeando un poco, Elladan respondió. "Dame un momento más."

Y el joven príncipe, apoyado en un codo mirando a su amigo, sonrió en la ironía de que hace solo un poco rato atrás, él era quien pedía un momento más y Elladan no.

Pasó un poco rato antes de que la voz de Elladan fuera escuchada de nuevo. "¿Podrías quitarme la venda de los ojos ahora, Legolas?"

Sonrojándose profundamente en embarazo, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el pedazo de fina tela seguía cubriendo los ojos de su amigo, a pesar de estar mirándolo a la cara, Legolas se apresuró a retirar la venda de terciopelo de los ojos grises. "Lo siento."

Con una despreocupada risita, Elladan giró en su lado para observar a su amigo y amante. "Pues yo no. Me siento más relajado de lo que me he sentido en centurias pienso."

"Sabía que era eso lo que necesitabas, Elladan. ¡Lo sabía!" Exclamó Legolas entusiastamente, mientras una enorme sonrisa afloraba a sus labios.

Alzando una oscura ceja, Elladan miro fijamente a su amigo. "Y ruego me cuentes, malthernil. ¿Cómo exactamente sabías que era lo que necesitaba, y donde en Arda aprendiste todo eso?"

Soltando una sonora risita, Legolas se dejó caer a su espalda fijando su vista en el techo, metiendo una de sus manos detrás de su dorada cabeza. "Hay un elfo en mi hogar, que fue mi amante por el tiempo de más o menos un mes, hará ya hace poco más de dos años, justo antes que tu y Elrohir último visitaran nuestro bosque." Girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo, lo miró con chispeantes ojos antes de volver su mirada al poco interesante techo. "Él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre esta recreación de dominación que se juega en el dormitorio. Y créeme cuando te digo que lo que hicimos esta noche es algo sumamente simple en comparación a lo que él sabe y lo que hicimos él y yo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos."

Esta vez quien se incorporó en un codo fue Elladan, para mirar mejor el delicado rostro de su amigo mientras hablaba. "¿Quién es este elfo¿Lo conozco?" Preguntó Elladan, algo preocupado sobre a lo que había sido expuesto su joven amigo a tan tierna edad, ya que lo que hicieron no le pareció algo simple. La experticia con que lo manejó el principito, fue digno de un general que comanda ejércitos a su sola voz.

"Tal vez," contestó evasivamente Legolas, ya que él tomaba muy en cuenta y respetaba la privacidad de los demás, y la suya propia. "Basta decir, que él es un elfo respetado entre mi gente, y un excelente y valiente guerrero y guía infaliblemente una de las más arriesgadas patrullas en mi hogar." Metiendo su otra mano bajo su cabeza, Legolas continuó. "Siempre me pareció un hermoso elfo, y él me persiguió hasta que accedí a ser su amante, la verdad es que tampoco me hice de rogar." Agregó con una risita. "Al principio todo ocurrió de... la forma normal," el joven príncipe extrajo una de sus manos de detrás de su cabeza para ondearla delante de él y Elladan como si para aclarar lo que intentaba decir. " Pero a la semana, me confesó que quería hacer más interesante nuestra... uhmm... relación." Más movimientos de manos, Legolas giró sus ojos para ver a Elladan a ver si él elfo mayor le entendía. "Y ahí fue donde me confeso sus gustos, y me enseñó a dominarlo, ya que decía que al no tener el control, sentía como las cargas se deslizaban de sus hombros y se sentía liberado. Y como la curiosidad pudo más que yo, accedí gustoso. Solo hicimos este tipo de recreaciones tres veces, la primera siendo simple como la de hoy, y la última fue algo sumamente elaborado con muchos objetos para el juego. También lo intentamos girando los papeles, así que él me dominara, pero en las dos veces que lo intentamos no pude contener mi risa, y simplemente no funcionó." Suspirando, Legolas giró su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama, quedando de lado y encarando a su oscuro amigo. "Fue divertido mientras duró, pero no es el algo que me guste como rutina, así es que lo llamamos a un alto, y de mutuo acuerdo paramos nuestros encuentros, y ahora él es solo un buen amigo mío."

Elladan estaba sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado que esa experiencia no había dejado marcas en el exuberante espíritu de su joven amigo, y aunque Legolas había hecho un papel maravillosamente increíble tomando el control, no era algo que Elladan mismo deseara cada día, en especial con una elleth. Viendo una sonrisa queriendo formarse en los labios del principito, Elladan levantó ambas cejas en pregunta.

"Recuerdo que mi hermano me advirtió sobre... este elfo."

"¿Tathrenlas?" preguntó sorprendido Elladan.

"Sí. Me dijo que no me acercara mucho a... él, ya que habían extraños rumores rodeándolo. Pero ahora estoy seguro que Tathren no tiene ni la más mínima idea a que esos rumores se referían." Concluyó riendo alegremente, y Elladan jaló al riente elfito hacía su cuerpo para besar su suave frente.

"Por eso lo utilicé en ti, Elladan. Ya que te noté extrañamente tenso en los últimos días."

"Estaba tenso porque cierto principito se escurría de mi alcance." Dijo Elladan, juguetonamente mordiendo la delicada nariz del joven elfo, arrancando una divertida risita de este último.

"Hablo en serio, Elladan," dijo el príncipe, tratando de contener su risa. "Tus ojos estaban extrañamente cansados, y me tomó todo este tiempo figurar que podría ayudarte. Aunque hubo momentos en que pensé que no funcionaría, tan seguro estaba que te ibas a levantar en indignación o reírte en mi cara."

"Hubo muchos momentos en que lo pensé, y estuve a punto de rebelarme, pero nunca pasó por mi mente reírme de ti."

"Y me alegro. Además tu mismo has dicho que no te habías sentido tan bien en centurias." Razonó Legolas.

"Tal vez tienes razón, malthernil. Pero no me gustaría esto a cada momento." Elladan miró fijamente a su joven amigo, tratando de hacer su punto.

"Oh no," levantando sus manos ante él en negación, Legolas sacudió efusivamente su dorada cabeza. "A mi tampoco me gustaría, sino hubiera continuado viendo a... ese elfo." Dijo Legolas, casi deslizando sin darse cuenta el nombre del misterioso elfo, mordiendo su lengua justo a tiempo. "A veces es divertido a veces no. Y las dos veces que lo he intentado con Annael en broma he recibido duros almohadazos en retorno." Dijo Legolas soltando otra risita.

"Me alegro, y además tienes una muy sucia lengua para ser uno de los elfos silvanos conocidos por su dulce lengua, malthernil" Volviendo a situarse en su espalda, y jalando el cuerpo de Legolas con él, Elladan siseó a través de apretados dientes al sentir el peso de su amigo aplastándolo más sobre la cama, y haciéndole sentir agudamente cuan adolorido estaba en ciertas regiones donde no era común sentirse adolorido, al menos no para él.

"¿Estas bien, Elladan?" preguntó Legolas con una mirada de preocupación en sus delicadas facciones.

"Estoy bien, melethron... bien usado." Dijo Elladan con risa en su voz, y cuando su joven amigo iba a protestar o a sentirse culpable por su dolencia, Elladan se adelantó, colocando sus dedos sobre finos labios para callar a su joven amigo. "Pero fue bien valioso, mi príncipe. Valioso cada momento de esto."

Colocando un último beso en una suave y límpida frente, Elladan instó a su joven amigo a entregarse a los sueños élficos, ya que ambos bien lo habían ganado. Justo cuando sintió su conciencia deslizarse a la paz de los sueños de Irmo, oyó a su joven amigo añadir. "Y me demoré en llegar aquí porque fui a conseguir las ataduras de terciopelo al cuarto de costura de tu madre."

TBC

--------------------------------------------------

**Nota**

29 de Hriive – 19 de Diciembre  
Ellith – Doncellas élficas  
Ellyn - elfos  
Tilion – maia conductor de la barca de la luna, a quien le fue encargada la última flor que dio Telperion, uno de los Dos Arboles de Valinor. A Arien, otra maia, le fue dado el último fruto de Laurelin, y ella conduce la barca del sol.  
Malthernil – Dorado Príncipe.  
Melethron – Amante.


	5. Parte 4

**Parte 4 **

_31 de Hriive del año 2505, mañana del solsticio de invierno, Reino del Bosque._

Alegre risa recibió a sus oídos, antes de que una encantadora visión recibiera a sus ojos. Saelbeth, uno de los confiados guardias del rey Thranduil, sonrió tiernamente al ver al joven elfo que andaba buscando riéndose estrepitosamente y rodando su cuerpo sobre la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca del Rey del bosque.

Sus brillantes ojos contemplaron cálidamente por unos momentos más la tierna escena, antes de aclarar su garganta renuentemente. "Annael¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido que hace necesario que te comportes como un elfito de tan solo una década?"

Viéndose sorprendido pero no en lo menos contrito, Annael trató de controlar su risa, mientras se incorporaba a medias del suelo, sentándose. Una mano enjugando las lágrimas de hilaridad que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y la otra ondeando un trozo de papel al aire, como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba el otro elfo.

Y aparentemente era, ya que Saelbeth se acercó al joven elfo, tomando una silla cerca de él y sonriendo conocedoramente. "Por lo que veo sigues releyendo la primera carta del joven príncipe, no importa que te haya llegado una segunda, una tercera o una cuarta." Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de un sonriente Annael.

"No puedo evitar sino leerla de vez en cuando," dijo el joven elfo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, contemplando el papel en sus manos que ya presentaba una apariencia muy arrugada. "ya que en ella se habla de mi pronto viaje a los Salones Oscuros." Agregó dejando escapar una risita. "Hasta ahora no puedo creer que Las realmente haya saludado al Señor de Imladris de la manera que le dije." Concluyó soltando una estrepitosa carcajada, a lo cual Saelbeth no pudo menos que sonreír.

Por ahora más de la cuarta parte del reino del Bosque sabía lo que le había acontecido a su joven príncipe al conocer por primera vez a Elrond de Imladris.

En su primera correspondencia con su hogar vía Avorn, Legolas había enviado una carta a Annael en donde le contaba lo ocurrido y le decía que a su regreso esperara graves represalias. El joven hijo de Sirion había reído por días enteros, y se lo había contado a Miredhel. La elfita había disfrutado de la ocurrencia de su amigo, y en una de sus prácticas con el mayor de los príncipes, ya que se había decidido a aprender el uso de la espada en vez de las cuchillas gemelas, le había contado lo que le había sucedido a Legolas.

Tathrenlas no pudo parar de reír ese día por lo ocurrido con su pequeño hermano y se suspendieron las prácticas para la elfita, quien fue a su padre, Sadorell. Este le preguntó porque llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual portaba al ver reír tanto a su príncipe, a lo que Miredhel contó a su padre lo que le había pasado a Legolas.

Sadorell rió de buena gana ese día, y al reunirse con el rey no pudo menos que comentarle el hecho a Thranduil. El rey no sabía nada del asunto, y tarde Sadorell se dio cuenta de eso, y fue con un gran ceño que el rey elfo recibió a Sirion cuando este se apareció ante ellos. Sirion tampoco sabía nada del asunto, como Thranduil y Sadorell pudieron darse cuenta al verlo enrojecer en embarazo en nombre de su hijo, y prometió a su rey reprender sonadamente al atrevido Annael.

Por su parte Tathrenlas le comentó el hecho a un par de sus mejores amigos, quienes no pudiendo guardar el secreto le comentaron a otro par de amigos más, y éstos a otro par más aún. Fue así que Saelbeth se llegó a enterar del desafortunado evento, y fue presuroso para informarse de la misma fuente. Annael le había confirmado la verdad de los hechos, y Saelbeth lo había regañado ya que el joven príncipe Legolas representaba en ese momento a todo el reino del bosque y a su padre y rey. Debidamente arrepentido por el regaño de Saelbeth y más tarde por el de su padre, el joven elfo se fue a dormir temprano ese día. Más al día siguiente, todos pudieron ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y era que había vuelto a releer la indiscreta carta.

De más esta decir que Annael le había dicho a Miredhel que no lo contara a nadie, y que el príncipe Tathrenlas estaba esperando ansiosamente el regreso de su hermanito para reírse en su cara.

El rey estuvo por varios días mirando con un profundo ceño al joven elfo, pero un día le pidió a Annael mismo que le leyera la famosa carta que le había enviado su hijo. Esa noche Thranduil durmió con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro soñando de su pequeño HojaVerde.

Viendo que el joven elfo se estaba calmando, Saelbeth aclaró su garganta una vez más para atraer la atención del elfito. "Nael, tu padre me envió a buscarte. Pide tu ayuda para sacar la nieve que cayó en abundancia la víspera. El claro del bosque debe lucir su mejor para la celebración de esta noche."

Oyendo que el asunto era importante, Annael se incorporó borrando toda traza de hilaridad de su rostro mientras guardaba con el más sumo cuidado la carta que hace un rato le había traído mucha alegría. Saelbeth notó como la metía en su bolsillo con cuidado. "Hay trabajo por hacer entonces," dijo Annael con un fingido suspiro, "Ojalá no seamos los únicos aclarando la nieve porque sino no lo haremos a tiempo para la noche."

"Varios se han ofrecido para ayudar. Hasta Mir dejó su práctica con la espada y a tomado una pala." Saelbeth sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su joven amigo.

"¿Mir? Esa debe de ser una visión en verdad, ya que por nada en el mundo antes se perdía una de sus prácticas con el príncipe Tathrenlas." Annael cogió de uno de los brazos a Saelbeth, y juntos salieron de la biblioteca y empezaron a hacer su camino por los pasillos del palacio subterráneo. Más de pronto Saelbeth notó que el brillo en los ojos del joven elfo a su lado disminuyó un poco. "Cuanta falta nos hace Silinde en momentos así, ojalá vuelva pronto." Comentó aparentemente indiferente, más no para los agudos oídos del joven guardia.

"Silinde regresará cuando regrese Legolas. ¿Acaso no extrañas a nuestro principito también?" Con un cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz, Saelbeth preguntó.

Un poco sobresaltado, recién pareciendo haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, Annael miró de reojo a su amigo. "Claro que extraño a Las. Solo quise decir que más manos no sobrarían hoy, y que se extraña la presencia de queridos amigos." Incómodamente soltando el brazo de Saelbeth, Annael se apresuró a cruzar las grandes puertas y a dirigirse al gran claro en frente.

El joven guardia desaceleró sus pasos y observó como el elfito cogía una pala y se unía a la gente que ya había empezado a aclarar la nieve del lugar. Saelbeth lo observó por un poco rato, y con un pesado suspiro y un sacudimiento de su hermosa cabeza avanzó para coger una pala también, y así ayudar a limpiar el sitio elegido para la celebración del solsticio de invierno.

Girando su cabeza un poco, el guardia pudo ver a su rey, distraídamente mirando los procedimientos. Pero para más conocedores ojos, la mirada del rey delataba una profunda melancolía.

----------------------------------------------------------

_31 de Hriive del año 2505, mañana del solsticio de invierno, Santuario de Imladris. _

"Llevaste a Legolas a tu cama."

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Elladan sintió una enorme sonrisa estirando sus finos labios, las palabras haciéndole recordar esa específica noche, y pensar en que no fue él exactamente quien llevó a Legolas a su cama, sino el joven elfo quien lo llevó a su misma cama. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió en el pensamiento, el medio elfo alcanzando a dominar el exterior temblor en su cuerpo a fuerza de voluntad. Tomando en sus manos la capa que había ido a buscar a su habitación para protegerse del frío de la mañana, Elladan giró para mirar a su hermano quien lo había acompañado. "Es cierto lo que dices. ¿Legolas te contó?"

"No. ¿Desde hace cuanto duermen juntos?"

Tirando la capa sobre sus hombros, el mayor de los gemelos levantó una ceja en extrañeza ante el aparentemente desapegado tono de voz que estaba utilizando Elrohir con él. "Desde hace dos noches, y sólo fue una vez."

Elrohir lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un momento como si tratando de leer la verdad en sus ojos, dando luego un leve asentimiento de cabeza en certidumbre. Los ojos de Elladan se amplificaron levemente. Nunca su hermano gemelo había dudado de él.

"Volvamos a los jardines. Adar y naneth deben de estar preguntándose donde nos hemos metido después de que han solicitado nuestra ayuda con las decoraciones para la noche." El más joven de los gemelos giró para retirarse, más una mano en su brazo lo detuvo justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

"No te molesta que haya dormido con él. ¿Verdad?" Elladan preguntó cautelosamente, ante el extraño comportamiento del otro, volteando a Elrohir suavemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El otro peredhel lo miró solo por un momento antes de desviar la mirada.

"No he dicho eso." Contestó Elrohir, deshaciéndose gentilmente de la mano de su hermano y caminando por la habitación esquivando la gran cama en el centro. "Pero me intriga. ¿Desde cuando escoges jóvenes ellyn a las doncellas élficas y ocasionales mujeres humanas que solías preferir?"

"Sabes bien que dejando un buen tiempo me apetece probar más resistente carne, pero no cambia en nada mi inclinación por el más dulce género de nuestra raza." Sus ojos siguieron la senda que su hermano hizo hacia una de los ventanales, la cristalina abertura abarcando desde el piso hacia el techo, y observó como su hermano miraba hacia las montañas desde detrás de las cerradas ventanas, dándole la espalda. Al ver que Elrohir aún no volteaba a mirarlo, añadió. "Legolas y yo solo pasamos un buen rato." Un momento de pausa. "Además me dijiste que entre ustedes no había nada." Al ver que aún no había reacción de su hermano, agregó "Aún lo hablé con Legolas, quien me dijo que ya no mostrabas interés en él, aparte ese de un amigo, desde su única vez juntos en el Reino del Bosque." Preocupación tiñó los ojos de Elladan al pensar que sin querer había perturbado a su hermano.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano, Elrohir giró rápidamente de su lugar frente a las ventanas, y con paso seguro se acercó avanzando hasta quedar frente a Elladan una vez más. "¿Le dijiste a Legolas sobre lo que te confié¿Le hablaste sobre lo que te pedí no contar?" La mirada de Elrohir destellaba reproche, y Elladan involuntariamente retrocedió un paso ante la acusación en las órbitas grises de su gemelo.

"No," se defendió Elladan con vehemencia, sacudiendo su cabeza para dar más crédito a su negación. "Nunca haría algo así, muindor. Legolas lo mencionó en una de nuestras conversaciones, y es que hablábamos de las atenciones que recibíamos de otros. Él dijo que una vez ustedes habían dormido juntos, y yo le pregunté si seguían haciéndolo. Y me contestó que no, ya que no mostrabas continuado interés en él más allá de un buen amigo."

"Y eso es verdad," afirmó Elrohir, pasando al lado de su gemelo para llegar a la puerta. "Legolas tiene demasiados elfos que lo miran como un trofeo a ser ganado para que nosotros, 'sus amigos', le hagamos ese disfavor también."

Los ojos de Elladan se amplificaron en sorpresa e incredulidad ante el sarcástico tono de su hermano. Más cuando volteó a toda prisa para reconvenir a su gemelo, solo el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse respondió sus confusos pensamientos.

------------------------------------------------------------

La noche despejada dejaba brillar las estrellas y la luna en alto, si bien unos cuantos copos de nieve resplandecían sobre el follaje. El viento frío soplaba tenuemente mientras los habitantes del valle salían de sus casas para reunirse en celebración.

El sol estaba en su punto más al sur de la tierra, y la noche más larga del año había empezado. Los elfos levantarían su voz en canto en alabanza a la Dama de las Estrellas y su augusto esposo.

Los amplios jardines de Imladris estaban decorados espléndidamente. Los altos y robustos árboles rodeándolo vestían sus mejores galas gracias a las pacientes y artísticas manos de los elfos de la Casa de Elrond. Brillantes lámparas, guirnaldas de colores y frescas Siempreverdes adornaban sus ramas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un enorme árbol a quien le habían dedicado especial cuidado.

Un viejo roble era el elegido para ser el árbol del solsticio de invierno en el Valle Oculto este año, y sus frondosas ramas estaban adornadas espléndidamente con abundantes decoraciones luminosas y coloridas. Resplandeciente estaba el altivo y antiguo roble, con las centelleantes ramas que lo embellecían, y con orgullo portaba también dulces colgados de brillantes cintas, lo cuales tentaban grandemente a los elfitos, y unas cuantas flores de invierno también ornaban sus hojas.

Más a sus pies, el viejo árbol tenía varios paquetes de colores como ofrendas ante él, y muchos curiosos elfitos eran seducidos, vagando hacia el roble para hurgar entre los objetos, siendo prestamente alejados por vigilantes elfos mayores quienes tenían un precavido ojo sobre los pequeños.

Los regalos de las estación eran bien custodiados por el honrado roble.

La gente empezaba a llenar los amplios jardines y Elrond miró con aprobante ojo a su gente, bellamente ataviada, y los invitados del Bosque Verde, quienes se colocaron cerca de su familia. El medio elfo giró su cabeza para mirar a su plateada esposa, quien apretó una de sus manos y sonrió en dicha. "Más nieve." Sus agudos oídos élficos escucharon a Celebrian susurrar, y alzando una elegante ceja en fingida irritación, que pronto se disolvió en una amorosa sonrisa, el señor elfo trajo la mano de su esposa en la suya a sus labios para un reverente beso.

Los reunidos liberaron sonidos de asombro y alegría al ver delicados y tenues copos de nieve comenzando a caer del cielo, y varios elfitos expresaron su regocijo girando y bailando con los brazos en alto bajo la blanca nieve.

Un pequeño montón de madera seca estaba en el centro de los reunidos, quienes formaban un círculo alrededor, y cánticos de dulces voces empezaron a oírse en el viento.

Cogidos de la mano, la plateada señora y el oscuro señor de Imladris caminaron hacia el centro, hasta pararse al lado del montoncito de madera, dando la espalda al gran roble, y como si una vigorosa voz los comandara se hizo silencio en el claro. Todos atentamente mirando a los esplendidos señores.

"Bienvenidos sean todos y buen encuentro bajo las estrellas de la Blanca Señora esta noche de solsticio de invierno." La potente voz de Elrond se escuchó fuerte y clara, mientras sus ojos grises comenzaban a mirar a todos los reunidos, "Ha empezado la noche más larga del año. Desde este momento hasta que salga el sol, solo ithil alumbrará nuestro camino, y el fuego de la llama de anor arderá hasta que Arien regrese de su alejamiento desde el punto más lejano de Ea con el nuevo día."

Murmullos de aprobación se oyeron de los elfos reunidos.

"Esta noche celebramos la oscuridad en Arda, y como, antes de que existieran el sol y la luna, Elbereth Gilthoniel adornó el manto oscuro del cielo con brillantes joyas para darnos amparo y alegría." Continuó el noble señor, "Y bajo el generoso trabajo manual de Varda, nosotros vivíamos ensimismados con su regalo," un elegante brazo se levantó para señalar hacia el cielo, y todas las miradas élficas se alzaron para contemplar las chispeantes constelaciones, "y de ahí se deriva nuestro nombre. Los Eldar, el pueblo de la estrellas. Aunque el sol sea resplandeciente y la luna brille en su más absoluto esplendor, siempre nuestra gente amará más el amoroso obsequio de nuestra Blanca Señora."

Esta vez voces de anuencia podían escucharse en los jardines, y una que otra exclamación de júbilo y afirmación.

Una vez que las voces se acallaron, la cristalina y dulce voz de la Señora de Imladris se hizo oír ante todos. "Desde esta noche en adelante los días se volverán más largos y las noches serán más cortas, pero hasta que el sol brille de nuevo en el próximo amanecer, la llama de anor guardada desde días antiguos nos alumbrará en las celebraciones de esta noche."

Y como si solo esperando esa pronunciación, un joven elfo apareció portando un gran leño encendido como una antorcha, el fuego fulgurante y firme, y con pasos ligeros se acercó hacia Elrond y Celebrian, y con una leve reverencia dejó la tea en manos del medio elfo. "Este fuego custodiado prenderá la fogata de la celebración. Y el honor de hacerlo recae esta noche especial en un joven elfo visitante de un reino lejano de más allá de las Montañas Nubladas." Los azules ojos de la plateada señora de Rivendell giraron hacia donde estaba la pequeña delegación del Bosque Verde, y la mirada de todos los presentes siguió la guía de la dama.

Legolas, que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en las estrellas encima, y pensando que nunca en su vida las había visto tan brillantes como en Imladris, y en especial esta noche; bajó sus ojos al sentir que el silencio se había hecho en la reunión, solo para ver la chispeante mirada de Celebrian y los divertidos ojos de Elrond posados sobre él.

Celebrian soltó una risita al ver la sorpresa reflejarse en el fino rostro del joven elfo silvano, y extendiendo una hermosa mano hacia el hijo de Thranduil, la que no estaba en la afectuosa sujeción de la mano de su esposo, lo invitó a acercarse. "Ven a nosotros, joven príncipe del Bosque. Ven a nosotros y se el portador del fuego de la vida y la esperanza."

Con un leve y animoso empuje de Andríl a su espalda, Legolas hizo su camino con lentos y deferentes pasos hacia la plateada señora y el oscuro señor. Y mientras el Dorado Príncipe empezaba a andar, los elfos de Rivendell comenzaron a entonar el favorecido himno a Elbereth. Los Noldor alzando sus voces en alabanza a Varda. La voz de Glorfindel podía escucharse vibrante y alegre, la de Erestor baja y melodiosa, los gemelos peredhil exuberantes y la de los pequeños elfitos ligeramente chillonas y jubilosas.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"

Su ligera capa ondeando al viento, las mejillas del principito eran un leve carmín, si por el frío del aire o por sentir todos los ojos sobre él, no podría decirse. Su dorada cabeza estaba coronada con una guirnalda de verdes hojas y rojas bayas, como era costumbre en los elfos silvanos en sus celebraciones, y mientras se acercaba hacia Elrond y Celebrian una leve sonrisa de entusiasmo afloro a sus suaves labios.

Llegando frente a los señores de Imladris, Legolas tomó la ofrecida mano de Celebrian, y en un galante gesto propio de los reyes de antaño, se dejó caer en una rodilla y depositó un apenas sentido beso sobre la blanca y graciosa mano de la plateada señora, quien rió coquetamente como una doncella recién entrada en su mayoría ante la acción del joven príncipe.

Elrond arqueó una oscura ceja.

Una vez que el joven elfo se levantó a sus pies, Elrond le entregó la antorcha. "El fuego de anor esta en tus manos, joven príncipe. Todos confiamos en ti para que el pequeño fuego en tu posesión surja y crezca, así que pueda proveer suficiente luz para todos los presentes por todo un año por venir."

"Es un alto honor el que me confieren, amables señores." Contestó solemnemente Legolas con una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

El aire frío y la rala nieve aún cayendo amenazaba con apagar el fuego de la importante tea, y Legolas se preguntó fugazmente como él no había visto la llama vacilar mientras la antorcha estaba en las manos del señor del Valle Oculto.

Temeroso de que el fuego pudiera apagarse, y sin atreverse a pensar en las consecuencias de ello, Legolas se apuró a girar hacia la pila de madera en el suelo al lado de Elrond, y cuidadosamente empezó a prender el fuego con la débil llama que le habían otorgado.

Ardua tarea resultó ser, ya que la madera, antes seca, había sido humedecida por la nieve, que aunque poca, caía del cielo. Pero siendo como era Legolas, un elfo del bosque, recurrió a su ingenio, y dentro de poco un fuego empezó entre los leños, que atizados por la fina mano del principito, con los demás leños, pronto estalló en vivas y alborozadas llamas resultando en una hermosa hoguera.

Gritos de júbilo y alegría estallaron alrededor de ellos, y la plateada señora se acercó al joven príncipe para depositar un cariñoso beso en una artísticamente formada mejilla.

Elrond volvió a arquear una oscura ceja.

"Ve y reparte el fuego que has creado, Legolas. Se ahora el proveedor del fuego para todos." Y agarrando un nuevo leño de la fogata, la antigua antorcha olvidada entre las llamas, el Dorado príncipe se acercó hacia un grupo de elfos, uno de ellos extendió una vela en su mano, y Legolas se dio cuenta de que ahora todos llevaban coloridas velas con ellos. El fuego de su nueva antorcha fue transferido a la vela, y la de la vela a otra vela, y así de mano en mano el fuego pasó y encendió las velas de todos los elfos en la celebración.

A medida que las velas eran encendidas, el ambiente se tornaba más ligero y alegre, hasta que pronto varias parejas danzaban al ritmo de la música en los jardines y varios elfitos corrían alrededor repartiendo deliciosos dulces que mayormente se quedaban con ellos. El vino y el aguamiel empezó a inundar el jardín y alegres risas podía oírse de un lado a otro del claro bajo las estrellas.

Dejando su antorcha en la fogata que ahora quemaba jubilosamente en el medio de todo, lanzando una dorada luz sobre el roble elegido, Legolas hizo su camino hacia sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con buenos deseos y vino, contagiados del alegre humor de los elfos de Rivendell.

Con una copa de rojo vino en una mano, y con una manzana endulzada en la otra, el joven príncipe relató el temor que sintió cuando pensó que el fuego no prendería, más fue interrumpido por una delicada voz hablando su nombre detrás de él.

Girando, Legolas vio una desconocida y bella doncella de oscuros cabellos como la noche misma y ojos igual de oscuros. Galantemente el elfito inclinó su cabeza y se dispuso a preguntar en que podía ayudarla, cuando, sin ninguna advertencia, la doncella élfica se inclinó hacia delante, y unió sus labios con los del joven príncipe. Un contacto suave y ligero, pero un beso a pesar de todo. Terminó tan rápido como empezó, y antes de que Legolas pudiera reaccionar la doncella se estaba retirando apresuradamente con un tinte escarlata en las mejillas y riendo vergonzosamente.

Sacudiendo su dorada cabeza en confusión, Legolas giró su rostro para observar a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron igual de confundidos, y al voltear su cara de nuevo para ver por donde se había ido la pícara doncella, halló su rostro sujeto por una firme mano, y sus labios ocupados por una ávida boca con una lengua insinuándose por entre sus labios. Otra vez el beso fue corto, pero más intenso que el anterior, y cuando los sorprendidos ojos del Dorado Príncipe se posaron en su asaltante, vio la satisfecha sonrisa de un elfo guerrero, que estaba seguro había visto en algún momento en los campos de entrenamiento de Imladris.

Con un informal saludo al príncipe, el elfo se retiró como si nada hubiera pasado, y Legolas pudo ver acercándose ahora tímidamente un hermoso pero cohibido elfo, quien le dio una vergonzosa sonrisa antes de inclinarse para rozar sus labios ligeramente con los de Legolas, y retirarse más rápido que el viento mismo.

Tan sorprendido estaba Legolas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, que no pudo moverse ni reaccionar, menos aún hablar antes de que aún otra doncella se acercara, dispuesta sin duda a hacer lo que los anteriores elfos habían hecho. Más cuando estaba parada frente al joven príncipe se detuvo, y su mirada no encontró la de Legolas, sino que miró detrás de él. Y sin decir nada, se retiró sin probar de los labios del aturdido principito.

Dos ligeras manos levantaron la guirnalda de su dorada cabeza, Legolas giró para ver a Elrohir sosteniendo en sus manos su corona de hojas vedes y bayas rojas, mientras una entre divertida y resignada sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del hijo de Elrond. "Aquí en Imladris hay una costumbre, y es la de poder robar un beso de un elfo o doncella parado bajo el muérdago. Y tu, mi príncipe, estabas constantemente parado bajo el muérdago."

La estrepitosa risa de Elladan pudo escucharse detrás de Elrohir, y fue acompañada por algunos de los elfos silvanos. Garandíl y Laífenass riendo abiertamente, mientras Andríl trataba de asfixiar su hilaridad, teniendo poco éxito. Y es que en efecto, la guirnalda que Legolas había colocado en su cabeza era muérdago de la estación.

El joven príncipe sacudió su cabeza en descreimiento. "Nosotros no tenemos esa costumbre en el Bosque Verde," dijo Legolas, mientras miraba a sus amigos silvanos, quienes seguían disfrutando aún de su príncipe atrapado por las circunstancias. "¿O es que alguno de ustedes sabía?" preguntó el joven elfo, mirando cautelosamente a sus amigos ya que ninguno de ellos llevaba la cabeza decorada con muérdago. Acebo, Siempre Verdes, Poinsetia, entre otros, componían las guirnaldas de sus compañeros, lo que hizo que el joven elfo los mirara sospechosamente.

Más ellos negaron con la cabeza. Armereth negando firmemente, donde Garandíl y Laífenass podían solo sacudir sus cabezas efusivamente en negativa, por temor de que si abrían la boca solo una carcajada escaparía. Andríl solo atinó a enjugarse una lágrima de hilaridad que había escapado de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, y Silinde negando también el conocimiento de esa costumbre, y pensando para sí que si lo hubiera sabido, él hubiera estado robando el beso a su príncipe.

Al cabo de un rato ya habían olvidado el incidente, y los elfos silvanos junto con los gemelos hijos de Elrond, bebían y bailaban alegremente al ritmo de las canciones de los trovadores élficos guiados por Lindir, quien al bailar se movía como Este misma y era una verdadera visión para contemplar.

El vino fluía en abundancia en la celebración, junto con el dulce hidromiel, y Elrond levantó su copa en brindis y todos respondieron vaciando de un solo trago sus copas, solo para volverlas a llenarlas. Los elfos silvanos habían traído con ellos desde el bosque el potente Dorwinion para obsequiarlo al Señor de Imladris para la noche del solsticio. Más Garandíl y Laífenass habían hecho seguro que su pequeño grupo tuviera unas cuantas botellas del fuerte vino para ellos mismos la noche de la festividad, y fue así como los elfos silvanos se encontraron bebiendo como solo se acostumbra en el Bosque Verde, en grandes recipientes y con alegre risa, entonando sus himnos silvanos y bailando exóticamente como verdaderos niños del bosque.

El joven príncipe de cuando en cuando miraba ansiosamente a su descartada guirnalda de hojas y bayas de muerdago, que descansaba colgada del cinturón de Elrohir. Nunca el joven elfo había pasado una celebración sin una corona decorativa en la cabeza, como todos los elfos silvanos, y ahora por no haber conocido una costumbre del sitio el cual visitaba, tenía que abandonar su amada guirnalda. Sus ojos azul cielo fueron a las guirnaldas decorando la cabeza de sus amigos silvanos, quienes felices disfrutando de las festividades, eran inconscientes de las añorantes miradas de su joven príncipe. Con todo uno notó, y desapareció por un momento sin comentario alguno, al cabo de un rato volviendo con algo en sus manos.

El más joven gemelo se paró frente a Legolas ofreciéndole una hermosa guirnalda hecha de cintas de colores, y el joven príncipe le regaló una enorme sonrisa que hizo palidecer el brillo de ithil sobre ellos. Inclinando su dorada cabeza un poco, Legolas indicó su deseo de que sea el mismo Elrohir quien pusiera la colorida corona sobre sus cabellos, a lo cual el hijo de Elrond accedió con gracia, asentándola así que las coloridas cintas rodearan la frente del joven elfo, y varias sueltos fines cayeran ondeando a mezclarse con los dorados cabellos del príncipe del bosque.

Andríl y Garandíl y Laífenas aclamaron el noble gesto, más Elladan y en especial Silinde miraron cautelosamente a Elrohir. Armereth tranquilamente siguió tomando de su vino.

Ahora en mejor humor Legolas bebió y bailó en cantidad, lo cual fue observado por Andríl, quien advirtió al joven príncipe para que refrenara su entusiasmo por el Dorwinion, ya que el elfito era aún muy joven, y no había desarrollado una tolerancia al potente vino como la mayoría de los elfos en el Bosque Verde.

Legolas lo había mirado con chispeantes ojos, si por el júbilo de las festividades o porque el Dorwinion ya estaba haciendo efecto Andríl no podía decir, y disminuyó su consumo. Más al cabo de un rato se alejó de su grupo poniendo rumbo hacia el Señor Elrond, quien se hallaba en otro lado con Glorfindel, Erestor y la Señora Celebrian, llevando una botella llena de Dorwinion con él en su mano, mucho para la consternación de Garandíl y Laífenas, la frustración de Andríl, la sorpresa de los gemelos y el desánimo de Silinde. Esta vez Armereth lucía divertida con las ocurrencias de su joven amigo.

Todos vieron que el Señor Elrond recibía al Dorado Príncipe con una arqueada ceja, ya que su esposa y su capitán parecían pelear por la atención del joven elfito. Legolas, inconsciente, volvía a rellenar su copa y brindar con Elrond quien no pudo menos que llevar la copa de hidromiel en su mano a sus labios en divertido saludo.

Con seguridad ya el joven príncipe del bosque parecía afectado por la potente bebida.

Ithil continuaba su viaje por el cielo nocturno, ya habiendo pasado su cenit, y los elfos de Imladris estimaron adecuado mandar a los más pequeños elfitos a dormir, no sin antes acercarse al viejo roble del solsticio y repartir los regalos apiñados a sus pies para sus niños. Muchos elfitos se alejaron de las celebraciones con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que varios llevaban más de un regalo con ellos.

Fue con sorpresa que el principito silvano escuchó su nombre siendo llamado para acudir hacia el viejo roble, donde se repartían los presentes, y es que los regalos eran solo para los más pequeños elfitos, y él se consideraba ya todo un elfo adulto y príncipe guerrero. Entregando su copa con vino al elfo más cerca de él, quien pasó a ser Glorfindel y quien prestamente bajó el contenido por su garganta, Legolas hizo su un poco inestable camino hacia el árbol con un leve ceño adornando su sosegada frente; más en el fondo estaba secretamente entusiasmado de que en este solsticio, y aún lejos de su hogar, él iba a recibir regalos también.

Después de todo el príncipe del bosque era joven en años, un elfito a la vista de muchos aún, y apenas en su mayoría, pero si alguno le hubiera dicho eso, con seguridad el Dorado Príncipe se hubiera ofendido.

Así fue que con un levemente incómodo semblante y vacilantes pasos, debido a su indulgencia de la dulce bebida de su hogar, Legolas llegó ante el roble elegido, quien contoneó ligeramente sus ramas en saludo balanceando sus adornos, lo cual hizo el ceño sobre la bella frente del elfito desaparecer y ser reemplazado por una deleitada sonrisa. Y cuando por fin miró a la doncella élfica que entregaba los presentes, ésta con una amplia sonrisa, depositó varios en las manos del sorprendido joven elfo.

"Pero…," murmuró un asombrado Legolas, "¿Quien los manda?" preguntó tratando de acomodar los regalos en sus brazos, evitando con ajustado éxito que varios rodaran al suelo.

"No lo sé, mi príncipe." Contestó la bella doncella, quien tenía una satisfecha sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, mirando anhelantemente la guirnalda de cintas que coronaba la dorada cabeza del joven elfo. "Solo sé que todos ellos tienen tu nombre escrito en ellos."

A lo cual, Legolas solo pudo asentir y agradecer, haciendo su camino lentamente hacia el grupo de elfos silvanos.

La encantada risa de Elladan lo recibió, y las disimuladas risitas de Andríl y Garandíl también podían ser escuchadas. "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Legolas defensivamente, mientras trataba de pelear un infantil puchero de aflorar a sus labios, con poco éxito, mucho para el deleite de Andríl.

"No, joven príncipe," dijo Armereth con calmada voz, caminando adelante y tomando algunos regalos de los brazos de Legolas para ayudarlo. "Solo aparentemente algunos están celosos de no tener alguien que cuide de ellos lo suficiente para proveerles obsequios." A esto la embromantes risas pararon, y esta vez fueron las risas de Elrohir y Silinde quienes celebraron las palabras de la fría doncella del bosque.

Legolas sonrió con agradecimiento a Armereth, y también a Elrohir y Silinde que tomaron algunos paquetes con ellos. Al final cada uno cogió uno de los obsequios y así pudieron hacer la cuenta de que los regalos llegaban a ocho. En su interior Legolas estaba impaciente por saber que contenían sus regalos, más continuó haciendo alegría con sus amigos mientras las estrellas de la Señora aún brillaban en el cielo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Los pasadizos de la Última Morada al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas estaban oscuros. Las lámparas alumbrando los corredores ya habiéndose extinguido debido a la avanzada hora de la noche. Sin embargo, aparentemente, no todos los elfos del Valle se hallaban descansando, y era con seguridad debido a las indulgencias en las celebraciones del solsticio de invierno.

En uno de los oscuros corredores pasos podían ser escuchados, descoordinados y bulliciosos. Muy distintos a la usual elegancia y sigilo de la raza élfica. Y quedas voces flotaban en el aire, murmurando fuertemente como solo las personas sin un cuidado en el mundo podían hacerlo.

Una dorada cabeza avanzaba entre dos oscuros elfos, el joven príncipe del Bosque caminaba entre los gemelos hijos de Elrond. La lírica voz del principito era más efusiva y risueña que el bajo barítono de los hermanos peredhil, mientras los tres hacían su levemente tambaleante camino por los oscuros pasadizos, sosteniéndose entre ellos, entre risitas y sonoros pedidos de silencio de uno de ellos a los otros dos, lo cual solo era respondido con más risas. Sin duda los tres elfos mostraban los síntomas del poco moderado consumo de las apetecibles bebidas en las festividades, más no su exagerado abuso.

Los elfos se detuvieron frente a una labrada entrada, Elladan apoyándose contra la puerta de su habitación mientras giraba a mirar a los otros dos. Sonriendo en la oscuridad del pasadizo, el mayor de los gemelos se inclinó adelante y recuperó ágilmente la antigua guirnalda hecha de muérdago del joven elfo silvano, que aún pendía del cinturón de su hermano, y con una gracia que parecía desmentir su achispado estado, colocó la corona de hojas y bayas sobre la dorada cabeza del príncipe silvano.

"Aún no te he dado tu beso del solsticio, Legolas." Dijo, y antes de que el elfito pudiera responder, sus labios reclamaron los del joven elfo en un apasionado beso.

Cuando al fin se separaron, el principito no puedo evitar soltar una divertida risita y balancearse un poco debido al súbito asalto a sus embriagados sentidos, y sin darse exacta cuenta de lo que hacía giró para encarar al menor de los gemelos. "¿Y tú Elrohir¿No me darás un beso del solsticio también?"

El más joven de los hijos de Elrond pareció dudar un momento, sacudiendo su cabeza como si para aclararla. Más el movimiento pareció tener un resultado contrario ya que el pasadizo pareció moverse ante sus ojos. Una blanca mano lo afirmó de un brazo, y sus ojos grises vieron frente a él el sonriente rostro de su amigo silvano, bajando la mirada para centrarse en los rosados labios dibujados en una suave sonrisa. Dando un paso adelante, y extendiendo un brazo para rodear un flexible talle, Elrohir atrajo el cuerpo de su amigo al suyo y exigió la tentadora boca como suya, arrancando un gemido de placer de Legolas con su ardor.

La mente del principito era una ambigua masa de confusión y sensaciones mientras su boca era consumida por su amigo peredhel. El beso que Elladan le había dado hizo estremecimientos recorrer su cuerpo, pero en su nublado estado no le había tomado mucha importancia mientras giraba para embromar a Elrohir. Pero ahora, mientras el joven gemelo parecía dispuesto a devorarlo entero con un solo beso, Legolas no pudo evitar gemir, lo cual fue aprovechado por Elrohir para penetrar la boca del elfito y degustar profundo con su lengua la húmeda cavidad.

Perdido en la pasión del elfo frente a él, Legolas se estremeció al sentir un cálido cuerpo presionándose contra su espalda. Una suave mano retiró sus dorados cabellos dejando al descubierto un lado de su cuello y la presión de cálidos labios en la punta de uno de sus puntiagudas orejas y una dureza haciéndose sentir contra sus nalgas, arrancó más gemidos de pasión de su garganta.

Al fin Elrohir liberó su boca, y Legolas jadeó tomando un profundo aliento llevando apresuradamente aire a sus pulmones. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Elladan, el principito miró con ojos nublados de deseo al hijo de Elrond frente a él, quien levantó una elegante mano para acariciar una delicada y sonrosada mejilla.

El joven elfo silvano inclinó su rostro al sentir la caricia, pero un inesperado jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir una leve mordida en su puntiaguda oreja, Elladan aprovechando la distracción del Dorado Príncipe para ahora derramar ardorosos besos por un flexible cuello.

La deliciosa boca del elfito seguía frente a él, húmeda y entreabierta, llamándolo y tentándolo a seguir probando exquisitos deleites, y cuando por fin decidió rendirse de nuevo y apoderarse de ese delicioso manjar, Elrohir vio los rosados labios alejarse, el cálido cuerpo de Legolas separándose del suyo.

La puerta se abrió y Elladan jaló al principito tras él dentro del cuarto, inmediatamente exigiendo la boca de Legolas y enredando una mano en sus dorados cabellos, recordando los placeres que había gozado con el joven príncipe días antes, y queriendo repetirlos una vez más. Y Legolas se rindió al beso, cerrando sus ojos y empujando con su lengua la lengua de Elladan que había invadido su boca, solo para invadir con su flexible órgano la húmeda cavidad del mayor de los gemelos.

Ambos elfos se separaron abruptamente para tomar aliento, respirando frenéticamente a través de la nariz y la boca. Elladan ladeó la cabeza de Legolas para atacar de nuevo el elegante y largo cuello del principito, mordiendo desenfrenado en la blanca carne, arrancando un asfixiado grito del joven elfo.

Las manos de Legolas fueron velozmente a la cabeza de Elladan, tratando de controlarlo, con poco éxito, ya que sus delicadas manos parecían animarlo más que contenerlo, y dejó que su cuello fuera devorado por la hambrienta pasión de Elladan, enredando sus alargados dedos entre las oscuras hebras. Cuando quiera una particular mordida se sentía profunda el elfito devolvía el dolor que sentía jalando los cabellos del otro elfo.

Inundado en placenteras sensaciones, Legolas giró sus nublados ojos a la todavía abierta puerta de la habitación, y ahí se paraba, alto y oscuro, el menor de los gemelos mirando lo que ocurría frente a él con intensos ojos. El elfito no podía leer los ojos de Elrohir, sea por la pasión asaltando su mente o el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, más sin pensarlo mucho, en un impulsivo acto, desenredó una de sus elegantes manos de arquero de entre los abundantes cabellos de Elladan, y la alargó hacia Elrohir, en una clara y autoritativa invitación. Sus glaseados ojos azules fijos en los grises de Elrohir, antes de que una apresurada mano girara su rostro y una ardorosa boca consumiera la suya de nuevo.

Su blanca mano quedando aún en el aire como una silenciosa invocación.

Los ojos grises de Elrohir centellearon ante el despliegue frente a él. Una miríada de emociones mezclándose en su penetrante mirada. Lujuria, celos, ira, indignación, ansía, lastima, reminiscencia. Todo combinado con la enervarte euforia producida por el dulce vino. Sus confundidos ojos observaron a Legolas en los brazos de su hermano, y las similaridades entre su gemelo y él, hicieron que a su mente pareciera como si Legolas estuviera en sus brazos en vez de los de Elladan, y a su mente aflorara la única noche que había pasado con el joven príncipe en una habitación subterránea en el bosque .

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Elrohir observó mientras el mayor de los gemelos instaba al principito hacia su cama. Peleando con sus recuerdos y emociones, Elrohir surgió adelante, su usual restricción y consideración olvidadas por las desinhibiciones a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo. Apoderándose de la mano del joven elfo, Elrohir jaló de él, hasta arrancarlo de los brazos de Elladan para atraerlo firmemente hacia su cuerpo y reclamar la dulce boca como suya una vez más.

Dejando escapar un leve grito de sorpresa por el brusco trato, Legolas no pudo menos que gemir de nuevo al sentir una ardorosa boca cubriendo la suya otra vez. Su nublada mente no entendiendo bien lo que estaba sucediendo, solo el placer que estaba consiguiendo de esto, hasta el punto de no saber si era Elladan o Elrohir quien lo besaba ahora.

No desanimado por la desaparición del joven elfo en sus brazos, Elladan se puso a derramar lentamente su ropa, todo el tiempo mirando al joven príncipe y su hermano devorándose con sus bocas. Totalmente desnudo Elladan se paró detrás del principito, y lentamente empezó a deshacer los broches y botones de las ropas del príncipe, serpenteando sus manos entre los estrechamente pegados cuerpos de los dos elfos ante él.

Elrohir gruñó en molestia dentro del beso que compartía con Legolas, al sentir su cuerpo separado de Legolas por entrometidas manos. Pero cuando al bajar una de sus manos, para rodear al joven elfo por la cintura, solo halló desnuda piel, no puedo menos que gemir su aceptación.

Estremeciéndose placenteramente al sentir los potentes besos robando su aliento y las ardorosas caricias en su ahora desnudo cuerpo, el Dorado Príncipe jadeó liberando su boca y empujando levemente el cuerpo frente al suyo, y así cobrar un poco de coherencia. Solo para chocar con un desnudo cuerpo detrás de él, Legolas sintiendo brazos alrededor de su pecho y que lo presionaban firmemente contra un despertado miembro, arrancando otro jadeo de sus rosados y húmedos labios.

Sosteniendo al joven elfo entre sus brazos, Elladan miró a su hermano, quien tenía sus intensos ojos fijos en Legolas, y parecía a punto de saltar sobre el principito. "Tranquilo, hermano." La calmada voz de Elladan dijo. "Nuestro príncipe no irá a ningún lado." Los ojos de Elrohir se levantaron para encontrar los suyos al escuchar su voz, y Elladan no pudo suprimir un estremecimiento al ver el peligroso brillo en ellos, su ofuscada mente discerniendo que talvez lo que hacían era un error. Más cuando el joven príncipe giró en sus brazos, y su húmeda boca mordió y succionó en la punta de una de sus orejas, todo pensamiento huyó de su razón.

"Déjame tomarte." Una susurrada y melodiosa voz dijo en su oído, y Elladan tembló al sentir al principito frotando su hinchado miembro contra el suyo entre sus presionados cuerpos.

"¿Cómo me quieres?" Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que el joven elfo lo jalara impaciente hacia la cama, habiendo ya olvidado al tercer ocupante del cuarto en su deseo por el joven elfo.

"Manos y rodillas."

Entre besos y caricias Elladan se halló de nuevo en la misma posición en que días antes había sido a fondo exigido, y un gemido de anticipación escapó de su garganta al sentir la cama hundirse detrás de él y un cálido cuerpo atraparse encima del suyo.

Un agudo grito fue arrancado de su garganta al sentir el duro ingreso de Legolas dentro de su cuerpo, su interior pasaje aún sintiendo la anterior vez que ese mismo miembro lo había tomado implacablemente. La caliente columna de carne empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, arrancando más dolorosos gritos de su garganta, antes de que un cambio en las caderas detrás de él empujaran el túrgido órgano profundo y en otro ángulo, arrancando un grito de placer de su boca esta vez.

Abriendo más sus piernas para dejar total acceso a su cuerpo al elfo tomándolo, Elladan afirmó sus manos contra la cabecera de su cama, sus dedos exangües, tan fuerte era su agarre en la madera. Su cabeza colgando entre sus extendidos brazos, el mayor de los gemelos se sostuvo firmemente contra las embestidas atacando el interior de su cuerpo, mientras el placer y dolor de las penetraciones le hacían gritar una y otra vez.

El pecho del joven elfo estaba presionado contra su espalda, y las elegantes manos aferraban sus hombros, trayéndolo constantemente contra el otro cuerpo. "Legolas," llamó entre gritos, solo para escuchar al príncipe gruñir ininteligiblemente contra su oído apresurando sus empujes.

Y de pronto las embestidas pararon. Elladan no sabiendo si sollozar en alivio o decepción al sentir el hinchado miembro, duro y caliente, incrustado profundo dentro de su cuerpo sin movimiento alguno, salvo la pulsante sensación de la carne en su pasaje.

El calor del pecho del joven elfo dejó su espalda, y el mayor de los gemelos levantó su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, solo para ver a su hermano, desnudo como ellos dos, arrodillado detrás de Legolas. Un brazo rodeando el pecho del joven elfo, y una mano en la delicada cara para girar la cabeza del principito y alcanzar la sensual boca para un apasionado beso.

La visión ante sus ojos fue tan erótica, que hizo gemir a Elladan apretándose alrededor del miembro en su interior. Legolas respondiendo a la sensación con un gemido asfixiado por la implacable boca de Elrohir.

Soltando los labios del principito, Elrohir empezó a derramar acalorados besos por el exquisito cuello y los hombros de marfil. Sus manos estimulando respuestas del cuerpo en sus brazos. Gentilmente Elrohir inclinó al joven elfo hacia delante, así que Legolas apoyara sus dos manos en la arqueada espalda de Elladan, para así tener más acceso a la elegante espalda del príncipe y más abajo.

Mientras las manos de Elrohir exploraban el pecho del joven elfo, frotando y pinchando las sonrosadas tetillas, arrancando suaves quejidos del principito, la ansiosa boca del peredhel bajó por la flexible columna dorsal esparciendo abrasadores besos y leves mordiscos a toda la piel a su alcance. Sus dientes dejando extraños diseños en el lienzo de blanca piel.

Su mente brumosa de pasión por el ataque a sus sentidos, Legolas arqueó su espalda en una particularmente fuerte mordida a su baja espalda, dejando escapar un suave gruñido de su entreabierta boca. Cerrando sus ojos apretadamente para no ver la habitación moviéndose inestablemente, el joven elfo silvano empezó a rotar sus caderas para contonear su miembro en el pasaje que calidamente lo albergaba, no pudiendo soportar más la inmovilidad a la que lo sometía el cuerpo tras el suyo.

Elladan respondió con un ansioso gemido, y el principito sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta que él provocaba del elfo debajo de él. Más su sonrisa pronto fue borrada de su rostro al sentir una húmeda caricia rozando la entrada a su cuerpo.

Un agudo gemido escapó de su garganta, Legolas giró su dorada cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, y ver con ojos desenfocados a Elrohir, quien partiendo con sus manos las mejillas traseras del principito se dispuso a consumir vorazmente el trémulo orificio, degustando el almizclado sabor del elfo silvano. Los grises ojos de Elrohir, aún concentrado en su labor, encontraron los del joven elfo, y el cuerpo entero de Legolas tembló al leer el insaciable hambre en ellos.

La caliente lengua del peredhel penetró su íntimo portal abriéndose paso dentro de su más secreto pasaje, arrancando un profundo jadeo de su boca. Y el príncipe inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante de nuevo, apretando sus manos en la espalda de Elladan. Sus dedos dejando rojas marcas ahí. Y con desesperada necesidad intentó moverse dentro del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Más las manos de Elrohir lo mantenían firmemente presionado contra el otro peredhel, evitando así la muy necesitada fricción que los dos elfos pugnaban por lograr. Sólo permitiéndoles un leve balanceo de caderas.

"Saes, melethron," Rogó Legolas entre gemidos, su estructura sacudiéndose como una hoja en el viento tanta era su carnal necesidad. "Im boe leithian."

El húmedo y flexible invasor dejó su cuerpo, y Legolas sintió brazos que lo jalaban contra un caliente cuerpo una vez más. Su arqueada espalda contra un fuerte pecho. La suave caricia de unos labios contra su oído. "Te daré lo que tu desees, malthernil nin." Una ronca voz como una sensual caricia murmuro en su oído, un gemido escapando de sus labios y su dorada cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra un firme hombro. "Lo que tu quieras… solo déjame tenerte."

A pesar de su decadente posición y sus nublados sentidos, Elladan escuchó el casi implorante susurro de su gemelo, y sintió la súbita tensión invadir al principito a través de sus cuerpos que estaban estrechamente conectados. Con súbita claridad el mayor de los gemelos vio el anhelo de su hermano por el joven elfo silvano, y no pudiendo vocear su apoyo, ya que sentía su garganta cruda de tantos gritos que habían salido de ella; apretó en vez sus músculos internos alrededor de la columna de dura carne en su interior, estrechando aún más si era posible su íntimo pasaje para darle mayor placer a su pulsante invasor.

Legolas gimió fuertemente al sentir la tortuosa presión en su palpitante órgano, su cuerpo instándolo a moverse para exigir el cuerpo que tanto placer le daba, más la presión del cuerpo detrás del suyo impedía todos sus movimientos, haciéndolo sacudirse en frustración.

Cálidos besos fueron derramados por sus cabellos, mejillas y mentón, bajando febrilmente por su cuello y hombros, haciendo su entero cuerpo cosquillear en deleite. "Déjame poseerte," Elrohir repitió su pedido entre desenfrenados besos. Y esta vez, intoxicado en pasión tanto o más como con el dulce vino, el principito accedió sin más duda.

El joven gemelo giró el bello rostro élfico delicadamente para poder acceder a los brillosos labios. Su boca exigida nuevamente con mayor ardor si era posible, el joven elfo no pudiendo hacer más que someter sus labios ante el vigoroso intruso ingresando a su boca.

Una lenta pero firme presión en su más bajo cuerpo lo hizo temblar entre los dos elfos que lo mantenían prisionero por ambos lados. Un duro y bien dotado miembro horadando su camino inexorablemente, si bien despacio, hacia su interior. Un grito asomó a sus labios, más fue asfixiado por el voraz beso que consumía su boca, mientras el implacable invasor lo abría y exigía como ningún otro antes. Su cuerpo sintiéndose como si estaba siendo partido en dos.

No tenía lugar a donde huir, ningún espacio para escapar del firme y continuo empalamiento de su cuerpo atrapado como estaba entre los dos hijos de Elrond. Sofocándose como estaba por el intenso beso, Legolas arrancó sus labios en un brusco movimiento de las manos del peredhel, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, gritando mientras más y más del rígido miembro de Elrohir forzaba su camino abriendo sus muros de carne. Asentándose tan profundo dentro de él, que el joven príncipe pensó irracionalmente que nunca iba a hallar su camino hacia fuera. Nunca las veces que Annael lo había tomado, su cuerpo se había sentido tan llenado hasta el punto de explotar.

Nunca había lastimado tanto.

"Saes… daro… saes…" musitó el joven elfo entre doloridos jadeos. Su blanco cuerpo curvado sobre el elfo debajo de él. Apoyándose sobre la arqueada espalda. Tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración y de relajar su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a su abrimiento.

Elrohir inmediatamente detuvo todo movimiento, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tomar su placer del apretado cuerpo en el cual se hallaba sumergido. El peredhel extendió sus fuertes brazos para atraer suavemente al joven elfo contra su pecho una vez más, acto que fue respondido por un agudo siseo mientras Legolas sentí el duro órgano moverse levemente dentro de él al ser atraído hacia el pecho del más joven gemelo.

Soltando un ronco gemido al sentir a Legolas estrecharse alrededor de él inconscientemente, Elrohir empezó succionar la punta de una delicadamente formada oreja, mientras sus manos buscaban dar placer al principito acariciando sus endurecidas y sonrosadas tetillas. Todo el tiempo reprimiendo su ansía de exigir a fondo al Dorado Príncipe, mientras preocupación por su joven amante teñía sus acciones. "Te lastima." Musitó mordiendo levemente la puntiaguda oreja que estaba degustando, "¿Acaso tu cuerpo no se ha rendido antes?" preguntó Elrohir con una extraña nota en su voz, que el joven elfo silvano no reconoció, pero Elladan, pasivo debajo de ellos, se sorprendió de escuchar.

"Mi cuerpo ha conocido conquista," suspiró Legolas, su cuerpo empezando a relajarse bajo las expertas caricias de su amante, y la no olvidada sensación de apretado calor del cuerpo de Elladan. "Pero solo a Annael me he rendido."

Y Elrohir entendió al fin porque el joven elfo estaba tan incomodo. Y es que si bien Legolas y su amigo silvano ya habían pasado su Mayoría de edad, sus cuerpos aún no habían terminado de desarrollarse. Usualmente la raza élfica alcanzaba su completo desarrollo corporal sobre la primera centuria de vida. Y si el principito no había yacido con otro solo con su amigo silvano, entonces su joven cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir a un totalmente maduro elfo dentro del suyo.

Desterrando sus confundidas emociones, Elrohir buscó los delicados labios del elfito de nuevo, "Déjame tomar cuidado de ti." Susurró contra la entreabierta boca, empezando a sacar su duro deseo lentamente del exquisito cuerpo que lo albergaba.

"Sí," murmuró el joven elfo, antes de que su boca fuera exigida nuevamente, ahogando el grito que afloró a sus labios al sentir a Elrohir penetrándolo nuevamente, esta vez estrellándose contra el dulce lugar dentro de su cuerpo que le daba deleite, haciéndolo gemir en placer mezclado con dolor.

El peredhel puso un firme ritmo a sus empujes, buscando dar placer y alejar el dolor de su joven amante. Los movimientos del cuerpo del joven elfo, impulsado por Elrohir, empezaron a mover su ansiosa espada élfica dentro del abrasante calor que lo recibía. Elladan soltando un jadeo de alivio. "Vedui…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el mayor de los peredhil, al sentir las exquisitas embestidas dentro de su ser.

Legolas se liberó de nuevo de Elrohir, buscando apoyarse sobre la espalda de Elladan con sus dos manos una vez más, para tener palanca y así unir sus movimientos a los del elfo tras él. La mente del joven elfo ahora solo se reducía a la sensación de caliente terciopelo delante de él y ardiente acero detrás. Placer y dolor mezclándose hasta que ya no podía distinguir el uno del otro. Gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos y gritos tejiendo una salaz sinfonía en la oscura habitación.

El más joven gemelo siguió con su cuerpo los movimientos del príncipe, su boca ahora firmemente adherida al elegante y blanco cuello de Legolas, succionando hasta que rojas marcas afloraron a la marfileña piel. Sus empujes cobraron velocidad, más sus movimientos eran aún gentiles si bien profundos, entrando y saliendo de su joven amante con elevado deseo.

Elladan fue el primero en alcanzar su clímax. Soportando los agudos empujes de los dos elfos detrás de él fue todo lo que tomó para derramar su esencia en satisfecho alivio. Con un agudo gemido su cuerpo colapsó sobre la cama, robando el apoyo al príncipe silvano.

Los brazos de Elrohir rodearon a Legolas mientras el principito perdía su sostén, manteniéndolo a su pecho mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo del joven cuerpo. Legolas gritó en éxtasis al sentir el estrechamiento del cuerpo de Elladan, el mayor de los gemelos alcanzando a arrancar el clímax del joven elfo antes de que su cuerpo cayera a la cama. Sintiendo el cuerpo de Legolas apretarse alrededor de su virilidad y ver el placer inundando el bello rostro de su amante silvano, Elrohir vertió su semilla dentro del tembloroso principito en sus brazos, gruñendo el nombre de Legolas en su cúspide mientras alcanzaba a bajarlos a ambos a la cama al lado de Elladan, temblando él mismo de su intenso clímax.

Echado de lado entre los dos cálidos cuerpos, Legolas jadeó levemente al sentir a Elrohir deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo, y suspiró mientras Elladan rodaba en su lado para encararlo y depositar un tierno beso en su frente. "Duerme, Lass tithen. Lo has ganado."

Grandemente saciado, una contenta sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y como si solo esperara la venia del peredhel, los ojos de Legolas se desenfocaron cayendo en los sueños élficos, acunado entre dos fuertes y muy parecidos, sino idénticos, cuerpos.

Elladan acarició una suave mejilla, y dejó escapar un quedo suspiro en la sensación de la mano que el joven príncipe descansó en su cadera antes de ir a las tierras de Irmo. En la oscuridad del cuarto percibió movimiento detrás del joven elfo, y con sus agudos ojos vio a su hermano gemelo acurrucar su rostro entre los dorados cabellos del principito.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos habló una palabra al otro hasta que cayeron dormidos. Y los sueños élficos no llegaron inmediatamente a ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_32 de Hriive del año 2505, Santuario de Imladris. _

Brillante luz lastimando sus ojos lo despertó de su profundo sueño, el joven elfo gimió quejumbrosamente llevando una mano apresuradamente a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos, cerrándolos apretadamente.

Con el retorno de la conciencia volvieron también las sensaciones, y el elfo silvano se quejó lastimeramente al sentir un súbito golpeteo en su sien. "¡Ai, ai¡Que alguien detenga a los enanos martilleando en mi cabeza!" gritó piadosamente, sus dos blancas manos volando a los lados de su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera parar su martirio.

Una suave risita a su lado le respondió, el otro elfo no sintiéndose mejor él mismo. "Las consecuencias de mucha indulgencia, mi príncipe. A veces sinceramente me pregunto porque los elfos silvanos gustan tanto del Dorwinion."

"El Dorwinion es el mejor vino de todos los reinos élficos," musitó la joven voz suavemente, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Y abriendo levemente un renuente ojo, miró al elfo a su lado. "¿Elladan?" murmuró con algo de sorpresa. "¿Qué haces en mi cama?"

De nuevo la suave risita pudo ser escuchada, esta vez acompañada de un dolorido gemido del elfo al acomodarse entre las mantas. "Estás en mi cama, Legolas."

"Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir el príncipe silvano al abrir con esfuerzo sus dos azules ojos, y comprobar que efectivamente se hallaba en las cámaras del mayor de los hijos de Elrond. Parpadeando lentamente para acostumbrar su mirada a la claridad de la habitación, el elfito miró vagamente al techo de labrada madera, tratando de recordar en detalle que había pasado la víspera, a pesar del constante martilleo en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

Rindiéndose por el tiempo presente, Legolas extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza para devolver la flexibilidad a sus miembros, solo causando con el movimiento un agudo siseo escapar de sus labios.

Su cuerpo resintiendo ahora el buen uso de la noche antes.

Sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, Legolas miró alrededor de la habitación buscando por algo. Solo deteniéndose cuando el súbito movimiento hizo que una particularmente fuerte palpitación atacara su cabeza. Gimiendo piadosamente de nuevo, Legolas con cautela giró su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Elladan. "¿Dónde está Elrohir?" preguntó un poco desconcertado.

Elladan solo lo miró sonriendo afectuosamente, "Parece que mi hermano anticipó todo tu alboroto de esta mañana. Así es que sabiamente decidió hacerse escaso huyendo a su cuarto." Bromeó.

El principito lo miró furiosamente, el efecto arruinado cuando una mueca de dolor cruzó su bello rostro élfico.

"¿Estas lastimado?" preguntó Elladan seriamente, preocupación por su joven amigo ahora cubriendo su apuesto rostro.

Mirando al otro elfo con sus grandes ojos azul cielo, Legolas sonrió al fin al escuchar la inquietud en el peredhel. "No. Solo adolorido. Nada que un buen baño caliente no pueda calmar." Dijo mirando a Elladan sugestivamente.

Elladan rió en eso, ambos elfos cejando ante el fuerte sonido. "¿Y el príncipe no estará sugiriendo que yo prepare su baño, o si?" preguntó en voz baja, alzando una oscura ceja.

"Es tu habitación después de todo." Simplemente respondió el elfito encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspirando en fingida irritación. Elladan tiró las mantas a un lado para así levantarse de la cama. Su desnudo cuerpo brillando en la luz de la mañana, y debidamente admirado por los agudos ojos del príncipe silvano. "Lo pediré," dijo Elladan cogiendo una túnica, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "solo porque yo necesito uno." Tiró sobre su hombro, saliendo por la puerta, pero los agudos oídos del elfito pudieron escuchar las suaves risitas que siguieron a las palabras.

Legolas sonrió de nuevo, acomodándose de lado cuidadosamente en la cama para evitar innecesaria incomodidad en su sensible cuerpo, en especial en la bien usada baja entrada a su cuerpo. La baja entrada a su cuerpo El sueño pronto viniendo una vez más para reclamar al joven elfo en el abrazo de las cálidas mantas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Nota

31 de Hriive del año 2505, solsticio de invierno  
31 de Hriive - 21 de Diciembre  
Este – Valier, esposa de irmo.  
Adar – Padre  
Naneth - Madre  
Muindor - hermano  
Peredhel – Medio Elfo  
Saes, melethron. Im boe leithian – Por favor, amante. Necesito alivio.  
Malthernil nin – Mi Dorado Príncipe  
Lass bain – Hermosa hoja  
Saes… daro… saes – Por favor, detente, por favor.  
.  
Himno a Elbereth significado:

_Oh Elbereth Iluminadora de Estrellas  
__brillo (blanco) baja brillando como joyas  
__del firmamento la gloria de la hueste de estrellas!  
__A-lejana distancia miró lejos  
__desde la tierra media entretejida de árboles,  
__Fanuilos, a ti te cantaré  
__en este lado del mar, aquí en este lado del Gran Océano!_


	6. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

_62 de Hriive del año 2505  
_

_Mi amado rey y padre_

_Imladris es hermoso, ya te lo había comentado y lo escribo de nuevo. La Última Morada al Oeste de las montañas nubladas es un lugar magnífico y fascinante. Los días pasan alegres y me ven siempre maravillado con los encantos que descubro en esta tierra, y me gustaría que fuera primavera para ver el hogar del Señor Elrond en su completo esplendor. Pero tan cautivante como Imladris es, extraño mucho nuestros árboles y tu abrazo… y a Tathren, pero no le digas._

_El Señor Elrond y la Señora Celebrian son muy amables conmigo, siempre dispuestos a prestar un oído a cualquier pregunta que les impongo, y teniendo paciencia ante las situaciones en las que me veo involucrado… sin intención alguna, aclaro._

_La Señora Celebrian es especial y he llegado a estimarla mucho. Siempre busca mi bienestar y comodidad, aún sobre la de los gemelos, sus hijos. Me consiente como a un hijo e indulge mis deseos, aunque estos son pocos. Ella es alegre y muy hermosa, y su cabello es plateado como los rayos de ithil en una noche despejada y sus ojos brillan como dos zafiros. Su voz es melodiosa y sus maneras gentiles. Sin darme cuenta he llegado a buscar su aprobación en las cosas que hago, casi al igual como busco tu favor, adar nin. Aunque cuando ella sonríe siento mi corazón llenarse de afecto, más cuando tú sonríes mi corazón se llena de orgullo y júbilo._

_Los gemelos y yo nos hemos vuelto grandes compañeros, y alegra mi corazón haber encontrado amigos como ellos. Elladan y yo siempre estamos buscando diversión, y con todo, Elrohir siempre esta a nuestro lado para ver que no importunemos a nadie. Y sin embargo, pienso que el Señor Elrond secretamente anhela el tiempo cuando los gemelos viajen a Lorien y yo regrese a nuestro amado bosque… mis sospechas se basan en sus resignados suspiros. Aún no he conocido a Arwen Undomiel, la más joven hija de Elrond Peredhel y hermana de los gemelos; con todo la Señora Celebrian me a hablado tanto de la Estrella de la Tarde de nuestra gente que mi corazón siente una gran pesadumbre al no haberla encontrado en esta visita. Me dicen que ha anunciado su regreso al Valle pronto, tras una visita de diez años al Bosque de Oro, y entristece a mi corazón pensar que para cuando ella regrese yo ya estaré ido._

_Los días pasan rápido aquí en el Valle Oculto, y sin darme cuenta solo me quedan unos cuantos días más en la Última Morada. El invierno casi no ha tocado Imladris, los fríos dedos de la helada nieve apenas si se han sentido en el transcurso de estos jubilosos días que he pasado en el Valle. Ya los retoños florecen y el viento sopla del este más cálido, y con todo nunca se sintió verdaderamente el frío como lo sentimos en nuestro hogar. He escuchado decir que el Señor Elrond posee un anillo mágico, y Elladan me ha dicho que es uno de los tres anillos de los reyes elfos de antaño. ¿Narnya, Vilya o Nenya? Elladan no ha querido decirme cual, ni hablar de Elrohir, y Elladan aún dice que ha visto y tocado ese anillo, el cual se encuentra cuidadosamente guardado en las habitaciones del Señor de Imladris. Trataré de ver si antes de dejar el Valle puedo penetrar a escondidas en la habitación del Señor Elrond para atrapar un vislumbre de ese anillo. Si no llego a nuestro hogar en el tiempo acordado de diez días a aquí ada, seguro es que el Señor Elrond me aventó de cabeza al río Bruinen…_

_Esta es mi última carta, hir nin, la próxima vez que te diga estas palabras será en persona y con un beso en los labios._

_Im mella le, ada._

_Legolas  
_

El rey de los elfos del bosque dobló una vez más la última misiva que le había llegado desde Imladris, la carta que le traía noticias de su querido y más joven hijo.

El fuego quemaba débilmente en la chimenea de su habitación iluminando levemente el fino rostro del pensativo monarca. Su rubio cabello caía en ondas sueltas sobre sus amplios hombros mientras el rey se sentaba pasivamente en una silla cerca a la luz necesitada para leer las palabras de su HojaVerde. Sus usualmente enérgicos ojos verde esmeralda, ahora se veían opacos con afligidas cavilaciones, y su noble frente fruncida en un preocupado ceño.

Era la tercera vez que releía la anhelada carta y su corazón se llenaba de júbilo al saber que su pequeña hoja pronto estaría en sus brazos, más había inquietud también en su corazón, y era la incertidumbre que sentía ante la llegada de su hijo.

Legolas encontraría que algunas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia.

La partida del joven príncipe, aunque solo por unos cuantos meses, había entristecido a los habitantes del bosque, quienes siempre veían al joven elfo reír día a día y dar alegría a su familia con sus ocurrencias y travesuras en compañía de sus amigos. Muchos extrañaban al Dorado Príncipe y nadie más así que su padre y hermano.

Los primeros días de la ausencia de Legolas habían visto al mayor de los príncipes meditabundo, y al rey elfo entristecido. Más pronto Tathrenlas había sonreído de nuevo, pasando su tiempo entre sus deberes de príncipe, sus amigos e instructor de espada de Miredhel.

Pero el rey no había tenido igual suerte.

Como rey de los elfos, Thranduil era un monarca enérgico y firme, en quien todos sus súbditos podían confiar y depender. Siempre presente en caso de necesidad y viendo lo mejor para su gente, los elfos silvanos.

Cuando la caída de la Dorada Reina había ocurrido, el rey había quedado devastado, y todo el pueblo del bosque temió su rey sucumbiendo a la pena, tan grande era. Sin embargo Thranduil demostró su temple, y a pesar de haber perdido a la compañera de su espíritu luchó contra lo inevitable y salió vencedor. El rey del bosque siguió reinando sobre los elfos silvanos, el hijo de Oropher permaneció en la Tierra Media al lado de sus hijos, en especial del más pequeño de ellos. Su HojaVerde.

Legolas era solo un elfito de dos años cuando el desastre hirió a su familia. Demasiado pequeño para entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el hijo de Thranduil miraba el mundo a través de sus grandes ojos azul cielo y su infantil risa llenaba de alegría los grandes salones del palacio subterráneo, así como los corazones de quienes lo escuchaban.

Su madre lo bendijo ese último día con un dulce beso en la frente, instándolo a portarse bien y ser un buen elfito. Legolas había soltado una risita de elfito travieso al ver los amorosos ojos azul cielo de su madre mirándolo, y continuó con su día como solo un elfito de dos años podía hacerlo, jugando.

Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, nunca más volvieron a mirarlo de esa manera.

El primer aviso para el rey de que algo andaba mal fue el llanto incontrolable de su pequeño niño. Ni el rey, ni Tathrenlas, ni el pequeño Annael podían calmar al pequeño Legolas que sin advertencia alguna se puso a llorar desesperadamente. Las lágrimas duraron por horas, Thranduil fielmente al lado de su hijo haciendo todo lo posible para sosegar a su querido niño… y ahí fue cuando lo sintió.

La constante presencia del espíritu de su compañera en su interior, la presencia a la que había llegado a estar alegremente acostumbrado desde el día de su enlace con Mallriel bajo las hojas del Gran Bosque Verde, esa presencia que lo confortaba y tranquilizaba cuando por algún motivo o razón tenían que separarse y estar alejados el uno de otro. Esa presencia que representaba el espíritu de su amada unido al suyo desapareció de pronto de su interior. Y su espíritu gritó en agonía buscando a su compañera. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos incrédulo al darse cuenta que ahora solo había vacío donde antes había estado Mallriel, y lo único que atinó a hacer el conmocionado rey fue estrechar a su pequeño hijo fuertemente en sus brazos, sus lágrimas ahora uniéndose a las de su pequeña hoja.

Grande fue el sufrimiento del rey en esos sombríos días después de la aciaga partida de la Dorada Reina a los Salones de Mandos, y en todo momento Thranduil mantuvo al pequeño Legolas a su lado.

Las lágrimas del elfito pararon de pronto horas más tarde, y fue como si se diera cuenta de que su padre lo necesitaba. Y la sonrisa volvió a florecer en su infantil y redondeado rostro. Por ello dio muchas gracias a los Valar, Tathrenlas, a quien la aflicción había tocado ya que amaba mucho a su madre, más se mantuvo estable en nombre de su padre y su pequeño hermano.

Así fue que la risa de un elfito distrajo al rey de su pena, y el amor de su pequeño HojaVerde evitó que el espíritu del monarca haga el viaje final a los Oscuros Salones.

Y sin embargo el tiempo pasó y ahora Legolas era un apuesto joven elfo apenas entrado a la adultez de forma y mente, aunque de lo último grandemente debatiría el mayor de los príncipes, y ya no dependía de su padre como cuando era un pequeño elfito.

Ya no había más intrusiones en su cuarto por un elfito asustado en medio de la noche a causa de una pesadilla, o llantos ocasionados por una caída en plenos juegos infantiles donde solo el padre tenía la cura con amorosas caricias y sosegadoras palabras.

Sin el amor de su compañera a su lado, Thranduil sentía que su espíritu dependía enteramente del amor de sus hijos, en especial de su más joven, de quien decía que anor salía cada día solo para brillar sobre el sedoso oro de los cabellos de su HojaVerde, así como lo había hecho para su amada reina.

Y mientras los años pasaban, y Legolas crecía necesitando menos y menos a su querido padre, Thranduil sintió como su espíritu se lamentaba, temiendo el día que su pequeño hijo por fin alcanzara su Mayoría de Edad.

Jubiloso y exuberante, Legolas nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el corazón de su padre, y Thranduil, enérgico y noble, lo ocultó bajo la calmada fachada de los señores elfos de antaño. Más su joven hijo no se alejó de él completamente, siempre habían espontáneos abrazos y amorosos besos prodigados liberalmente por Legolas, la mayoría de ellos para su preocupado padre.

Sin embargo, un intuitivo y atento Tathrenlas, algo había deducido sobre el estado de su rey y padre. Y había hecho, desde el deceso de su madre, la costumbre de casi cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, pasar un tiempo con su rey bebiendo una copa de dulce vino, hablando entre ellos sobre cosas banales, más disfrutando grandemente la compañía y preocupación por cada otro.

El mayor de los príncipes había planeado incluir a su joven hermano en esas reuniones familiares, una vez que Legolas alcanzara una edad donde fueran verdaderamente apreciadas por el exuberante elfito, pero el mayor de los príncipes se dio cuenta que había esperado demasiado cuando su joven hermano ya había alcanzado su Mayoría y demostraba un increíble y exultante amor por la vida

Y así fue que el joven príncipe se fue de viaje al Valle Oculto sin que su hermano lo haya hecho partícipe de las entrañables reuniones, y con todo el elfito una que otra vez había caído en medio de ellas sin sospechar su verdadera esencia.

Un débil suspiro interrumpió sus divagantes pensamientos, su agudo oído élfico escuchando el apenas sentido sonido, haciendo al rey elfo tensarse involuntariamente en su lugar al lado de la chimenea, apretando sin querer la carta aún en una de sus manos.

Su noble cabeza giró hacia donde provenía el sonido, y sus penetrantes ojos distinguieron una forma apenas visible en la débil iluminación del fuego en la habitación. Sus finos labios se apretaron en una línea de preocupación, mientras su vista escudriñaba la cama donde cada noche iba a descansar su cuerpo de las fatigas del mundo.

Amplia en verdad era esa cama, y alta, con bellas columnas talladas en madera de las fuertes hayas del bosque. A petición de su amada, talladas estaban plantas que trepaban las columnas y mostraban sus hojas en exquisito detalle. Sedosas cortinas colgaban de los cuatro pilares, verde del color de los ojos de su soberano, formando un encantador y hermoso refugio para amorosos amantes y compañeros de por vida.

Eso era lo que Mallriel había esperado al pedir en detalle el lecho de su matrimonio, y un amoroso Thranduil había proveído con incandescente amor en su corazón.

Verdes ojos se nublaron con tristeza, y un velo de remordimiento cayó sobre el perfecto rostro del rey elfo. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre la forma que se distinguía a través de las entreabiertas cortinas. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de una regular respiración, abundante cabello color del fuego se derramaba sobre sedosas almohadas y suaves sábanas. Los labios del monarca silvano apretándose más mientras culpa se mezclaba con el remordimiento en su corazón.

Con un quedo suspiro el rey una vez más volvió sus verdes ojos hacia el fuego, sus dedos crispándose de nuevo alrededor de la carta de su amado hijo, mientras sombríos pensamientos invadían una vez más su mente.

No sabía cual fue el momento en el que tomó la decisión de profanar la memoria y amor de la compañera de su corazón, o si aún una decisión había sido tomada. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y una combinación de Dorwinion, pesadumbre y soledad hicieron que su cuerpo tome medidas para apaciguar el dolor en su espíritu.

Un amante había conocido el lecho en el cual solo la dueña de su corazón había yacido.

Tathrenlas, colérico e indignado, después de una acalorada discusión, había pasado una semana sin cruzar palabra con su padre, tanto era su conmoción ante los hechos.

Y con todo, no fue sólo un amante que Thranduil tomó, pero tampoco fue a menudo. La única excusa que el rey dio a su corazón fue que solo amantes ellyn conocieron su toque, ya que nunca más saborearía el contacto con ellith, siendo su amada la única que deseaba.

Vana excusa ya que el sentimiento de traición pesaba en su espíritu.

_Apenas más de cincuenta años han pasado desde que me dejaste, Mallriel nin. Y mira lo que ya he hecho._

Sintiendo una profunda presión en su pecho, el rey instintivamente llevó la carta de Legolas hacia su corazón, presionándola acurrucadamente con su mano, mientras su hermosa cabeza se reclinaba cansadamente en el respaldo de su silla.

Los sueños de Irmo no lo alcanzarían esta noche en su lecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_63 de Hriive del año 2505, el santuario de Imladris._

Alto brillaba el sol sobre el Valle Oculto mientras el resto de la Tierra Media empezaba a despertar del frío del invierno, ansiando nuevamente por el regocijo de la primavera. Los pájaros trinaban en los árboles del valle levantando sus agudas voces celebrando un nuevo día y gorgojeando en júbilo

Con la salida de anor la mayoría de los elfos del Valle habían empezado sus actividades diarias, este día más temprano que otros antes, ya que una partida estaba en ciernes.

Los elfos visitantes regresaban a su Bosque al este de las montañas.

Varios habitantes del Valle habían salido de sus hogares a presenciar los preparativos del viaje. La pequeña partida de elfos silvanos preparándose a emprender su marcha de vuelta a su hogar. Caballos fueron acicalados y refrescados, herraduras fueron revisadas, bultos fueron cargados, y una aparente cantidad de elfos de la Casa de Elrond iba y venía procurando que todo estuviera en orden y listo.

El día había avanzado pausado e indiferente, y con esto trajo a los viajantes, finalmente listos, hacia sus corceles quienes impacientes esperaban en el patio frente a la Última Morada a sus amos para al fin pisar el camino, agitando sus largas melenas, y rascando inquietos la tierra con sus cascos para expresar su ansia.

Silinde oteó rápidamente al cielo, y sorprendido lo vio claro y despejado, mostrando a anor alto y brillante. Y le pareció difícil pensar que todavía era Hriive y sin embargo estaba alegre de por fin regresar a su hogar bajo el roble y las hayas.

Cinco elfos esperaban al sexto integrante de su grupo, Silinde giró para mirar hacia la bella casa de los Noldor viendo salir a su joven príncipe flanqueado por los gemelos peredhil, seguidos por el Señor y la Señora del Valle, y el gran capitán de Imladris y el Jefe de Consejeros.

Un gesto benevolente por parte de Elrond y una hermosa sonrisa de parte de Celebrian agració a los cinco elfos silvanos. El Señor y su Dama deseándoles un buen y pacífico viaje de regreso. Cada uno inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto, más Andríl en nombre de todos agradeció la amable acogida y voceó el disfrute de sus compañeros en Imladris.

Los azules ojos de Silinde giraron de las palabras corteses que intercambiaron el Señor del Valle y su compañero silvano hacia una escena mucho más interesante, y era que la plateada Señora del Valle se acercó al principito, y en un gesto afectuoso y maternal jaló hacia sí al joven elfo y lo estrechó contra su seno largo rato como a un favorito hijo, finalizando con un dulce beso en una delicada frente.

Elrond y sus hijos fueron vistos sonreír tiernamente ante el bello cuadro, y la sonrisa en el rostro del joven príncipe era radiante y pura volviendo sus facciones más exquisitas bajo los rayos del sol. Su príncipe murmuró palabras a la plateada señora que Silinde no escuchó, y aún el guerrero silvano vio como Elrond, mucho para su incredulidad, se estiraba de forma poco digna para atrapar las palabras habladas, demostrando ante todos su curiosidad.

Elladan fue visto alzar una ceja en escepticismo.

Siguiente el Dorado príncipe se acercó a Glorfindel, y el apuesto capitán de Imladris no dudó en envolver al elfito en sus brazos. Largo tiempo el abrazo duró, y algunos dijeron más tarde que las palabras "melethron nin" cruzaron entre ellos, más otros desmintieron diciendo que solo fue "mellon nin" lo que hablaron. Pero lo cierto es que hubo mucho afecto en sus miradas y sus voces, y cariño en su abrazo.

La despedida entre Legolas y Erestor fue más circunspecta. El oscuro y serio elfo se inclinó formalmente ante el Dorado Príncipe deseándole buen y seguro viaje. Muchos elfos se sorprendieron al escuchar las reservadas palabras, porque varios vieron como el joven príncipe había tenido éxito en quebrando a través del severo porte del señor elfo durante su permanencia en el Valle, y pensaron que por una vez el frío y hermoso consejero de Elrond demostraría alguna emoción frente a la partida de un amigo; más no fue así y muchos fueron decepcionados. El joven príncipe fue visto retornar amables palabras y otorgó una tierna, sin bien un poco triste sonrisa sobre el oscuro noldo.

Los gemelos peredhil refugiaron al elfito en un acurrucado abrazo, jalándolo contra sus cuerpos haciendo al principito reír en deleite, mientras tiraba sus largos brazos alrededor de los cuellos de sus amigos. Palabras de amistad y afección pasaron apresuradamente entre ellos, y Legolas plantó un firme y sonoro beso en los labios de cada gemelo. Elladan reaccionando con una fuerte risa de diversión, y Elrohir con una cálida sonrisa de afecto. Silinde vio con un ceño en su bella frente, como el menor de los gemelos una vez más jaló al joven elfo silvano dentro de sus brazos, y lo estrechó fuertemente mientras murmuraba cuidante palabras en una puntiaguda oreja, mientras Elladan sonreía mirándolos con indulgencia. Legolas fue visto asentir una vez que Elrohir lo liberó de su abrazo.

Fue Elrond quien rescató al principito de las despedidas, ya que el perspicaz señor elfo vio varios elfos y doncellas de su Valle rondando y esperando el momento justo para acercarse al arquero silvano, y el peredhel pensó que si esto continuaba Ithil iba a asomarse en el cielo antes que los viajantes tomen el camino. Y con una firme y cálida palmada en la espalda del príncipe, y un inusual, para muchos elfos mirando, beso en la dorada cabeza del elfito, el Señor de Imladris dio su permiso de partida. Y con un sonoro revuelo de cascos y relinchos de caballos, y elegantes manos ondeando al viento, los elfos del reino de Thranduil emprendieron el regreso a su hogar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_66 de Hriive del año 2505, al pie de las Montañas Nubladas._

La tierra aún parecía no despertar del sueño del invierno, y una vez que los elfos salieron del valle se dieron cuenta como Imladris era en verdad favorecido y merecía el nombre de Santuario de Reposo que se le daba.

Legolas miró como frente a él las Montañas Nubladas se acercaban día a día desde su salida del Valle, y como pronto tendrían que atravesarlas si querían llegar a su bosque. Más el camino hasta ahora había sido sin incidentes y completamente insulso. Solo el frío que amenazaba sus pasos, más su amplia capa castaña y la capucha tirada sobre su dorada cabeza eran más que suficiente para mantenerlo al margen.

Mientras los opacos árboles, las frías rocas y el monótono camino pasaban ante sus ojos la mente de Legolas retornó a los alegres días que había pasado en el Valle Oculto, y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había vivido allí.

En verdad el príncipe extrañaría el Valle, pero no más así que ansiaría por un hermoso sueño una vez que hubiera despertado. Y también anhelaría por el divertido tiempo que pasó entre sus habitantes.

Sus ojos se entristecieron levemente al pensar en que nunca más volvería a yacer con el Dorado Capitán de Imladris, Glorfindel de la Flor Dorada. Había sido extraña la manera en que había cambiado su relación, y si bien el joven príncipe había aceptado sin una pizca de lamento, una parte de él se apenaba en que ya no conocería el placer que le brindó su maestro en las artes del dormitorio. Noble, hermoso y alegre siempre le había parecido Glorfindel al Dorado príncipe, y había mucha afección en su corazón por el señor elfo, y Legolas se preguntó a sí mismo que hubiera sucedido si su relación seguía siendo íntima por un tiempo indefinido¿Acaso hubiera llegado a amar a Glorfindel como uno ama al compañero con quien se desea pasar la eternidad? Ahora nunca lo sabría.

En su mente también pesaba su cambiada relación con los gemelos peredhil, si bien el joven príncipe ya había conocido al más joven gemelo entre las sábanas, nunca en su corta vida pensó en yacer al mismo tiempo con dos elfos cercanamente relacionados, y menos aún hermanos¡Y gemelos en eso!

Con sobresalto Legolas se dio cuenta que su cuerpo empezó a cosquillear entre sus piernas al pensar en lo ocurrido con Elladan y Elrohir, y el principito se retorció incómodamente en su silla, causando a Nimloss, su corcel, relinchar en molestia. El joven elfo miró cautelosamente a su alrededor y suspiró débilmente en alivio al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje le estaba prestando atención.

Una sofocada risita escapó sus labios mientras Legolas recordaba la proferida inclinación de Elladan por los encantos de las doncellas, y aunque las tres veces que Legolas había yacido con los gemelos al mismo tiempo siempre había tenido que jugar de vaina tanto como espada, no puedo menos que sonreír pícaramente al recordar el entusiasta disfrute del mayor de los gemelos al abrimiento y posterior excavación de su cuerpo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios sin que Legolas pudiera detenerlo. Su mente recordó la víspera, después del festín que el señor Elrond ofreció la noche antes en honor y despedida para su gente. Y es que Elrohir lo había buscado para yacer en su lecho, y fue con suma dificultad y arduo razonamiento que el principito alcanzó a copular con Elrohir, hundiéndose repetidamente dentro del cuerpo del joven gemelo, hasta bien avanzada la noche, tomando su placer tres veces seguidas antes de quedar saciado y dejando que los sueños élficos lo exijan al fin dentro de los brazos del hijo de Elrond. Y es que Elrohir había querido ser el que hiciera el tomado la noche antes, y fue con gran cantidad de persuasión y apelando a su viaje que Legolas logró convencerlo de lo contrario. No es que el joven príncipe no hubiera disfrutado siendo el receptor del duro deseo de los gemelos élficos, en especial de Elrohir quien parecía más propenso a tomar esa posición, sino simplemente fue por practicabilidad, o al menos eso el principito se dijo a sí mismo, ya que nada se comparaba al placer que sintió, habiéndose deleitado enormemente atravesando y acariciando una y otra vez el interior de Elrohir, y dándole sumo placer en retorno.

Otro suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre su caballo. No quería ni pensar en como estuviera ahora si hubiera dejado a Elrohir tomar el control.

Los ojos azul cielo de Legolas miraron las montañas sin verlas, en vez veía a las doncellas de Imladris que le habían dado la bienvenida en sus lechos a los largo de su permanencia. Glorfindel lo había reprendido benignamente que su visita no era para diezmar la población de Imladris, sino para establecer mejores relaciones entre los dos reinos. Y con todo el príncipe descaradamente había replicado que él se estaba esmerando en crear estrechas relaciones con los habitantes del Valle. El capitán solo había sacudido su noble cabeza en exasperación y encargó a los gemelos en distraer a su huésped, cosa que los hijos de Elrond habían hecho estupendamente, en una ocasión hasta salvando al principito de un enojado padre quien había descubierto la poco modesta conducta de su casta, hasta antes que conociera a Legolas, y honorable hija..

El único lamento en su visita al Valle era no saber como había ofendido al sabio y serio Erestor de Imladris. Su corazón tomando ánimo en la próxima vez en que lo viera pediría disculpas por cualquier ofensa que sin querer hubiera cometido.

No obstante, el principito llegó a la conclusión que ya ansiaba a su próxima visita al hogar de Elrond Peredhel, aunque el Señor de Imladris con seguridad estaría infinitamente agradecido si pasaran un par de milenios, ante la casi diaria procesión de quejas que su estudio recibía por una que otra broma jugada por el principito y sus hijos en conspiración.

"Aminoren el paso."

La voz de Andríl, quien iba a la cabeza de su grupo, sacó al joven elfo de sus entretenidos pensamientos, y sus claros ojos se levantaron para escanear el horizonte.

"Príncipe Legolas," la firme voz de Armereth lo detuvo cuando Legolas tiraba de la rienda de su caballo para hacerlo avanzar y alcanzar el lado del más viejo elfo de su partida, para enterarse de lo que ocurría. "permanece en el medio. No sabemos quien se acerca y es mejor estar prevenidos."

Y en efecto, Legolas vio como Silinde, Garandíl, Laífenass movían sus manos y las depositaban en las empuñaduras de sus espadas a sus lados. Armereth ya había descolgado su arco, y lo mantenía flojamente en una mano. La mirada del príncipe saltó a Andríl y vio que era el único aparentemente no preocupado, sus armas estaban todavía en sus sitios, pero una más cercana inspección revelaba su tenso y cauteloso porte.

El joven príncipe dudó un poco, no sabía si descolgar su arco a la manera de Armereth, jalar sus cuchillas o mantenerse impávido como Andríl.

Sus dudas llegaron a un fin al otear de nuevo el horizonte.

Un pequeño grupo de personas se acercaban en su dirección, y aparentemente al haberlos divisado también habían aminorado su paso. A los ojos del príncipe no parecieron enemigos, pero su adar le había enseñado a estar siempre cauteloso, ya que eran oscuros tiempos en los que vivían.

A la corta distancia de unos veinte pasos los dos grupos llamaron a su gente a un alto total. A pesar de los agudos ojos élficos de su gente y la cercanía, no se podía distinguir bien el aspecto de los otros viajantes, ya que ellos también llevaban amplias capuchas tiradas sobre sus cabezas. Pero Legolas miró a los corceles, y mientras estos relinchaban se dio cuenta de que habían sido criados por elfos.

"Buen encuentro viajantes del Este," llamó Andríl, quien al parecer dedujo lo mismo que Legolas, y vio que los otros eran elfos quienes estarían yendo de visita o regresando al Valle de Imladris. "Nos disponemos a cruzar las montañas en nuestro camino al Valle del Anduin y más allá."

El principito frunció el ceño debajo de su capucha ante el saludo de Andríl, ya que parecía más bien parco y poco amical, y sin embargo vio con sorpresa como el elfo que conformaba la vanguardia del otro grupo levantó una mano y dejó caer su capucha para revelar facciones élficas enmarcada por oscuros y largos cabellos. "Feliz encuentro gente del bosque. Pueda la Dama de las estrellas iluminar el camino que sigan en su viaje." El oscuro elfo avanzó un poco más con su caballo, y Andríl en gesto recíproco bajo su capucha de su noble cabeza. "Hemos atravesado el Paso del Cuerno Rojo en nuestro camino desde el Valle del Anduin" el elfo continuó, "y libres, sin incidente alguno lo atravesamos."

Ante un leve asentimiento de cabeza de Andríl, Silinde, Garandíl, Laífenass y Armereth abandonaron su defensiva postura; y apenas sutil movimiento en el otro grupo indicó que los otros estaban haciendo lo mismo. Y ante otra casi imperceptible señal de sus guías los dos grupos se acercaron aún más.

El elfo de cabellos oscuros y Andríl se saludaron como guerreros estrechando sus antebrazos con las manos. "Mi nombre es Golradír." Habló el líder del otro grupo, respondiendo a la presentación del guerrero silvano, "y hacemos nuestro camino de regreso a Imladris. ¿Vienen de allí?" preguntó curioso.

Legolas, al ver que eran gente del Valle con quienes se habían encontrado, con su juvenil exuberancia quería unirse prestamente a la conversación, más la firme mano de Armereth y gentil presión lo detuvo. Sobresaltado, giro interrogantes ojos hacia la fría doncella guerrera, quien solo le instó a permanecer callado y tranquilo con una penetrante mirada. Y con más sorpresa el joven príncipe se dio cuenta que los elfos del otro grupo, sin contar al líder, también permanecían en silencio.

Después de una breve conversación donde cada elfo intercambió información relevante para cada grupo y su viaje, Andríl dio señal a sus elfos de continuar. "Feliz partida gente del valle. Que el camino sea firme y seguro hasta que alcancen el santuario."

Golradír señaló a sus elfos para retomar su viaje, y alcanzando por el brazo de Andríl y agarrándolo en un gesto de despedida, asintió levemente con la cabeza en respeto. "Feliz viaje a ti Andríl y a los tuyos. Que la Señora guíe tus pasos como ha guiado el nuestro."

Con eso los dos grupos continuaron su viaje, un grupo pasando al lado del otro en su camino a su destino.

Legolas no pudo evitar su curiosidad, y mientras el otro grupo pasaba a su lado giró su cabeza y atisbó curiosamente a los otros elfos quienes pasaban no perturbados e indiferentes. Más de pronto una cabeza giró en su dirección, y aunque la capucha velaba el rostro, por la forma Legolas dedujo que era una doncella élfica la que lo observaba, y cuando trató de ver el rostro oculto por la capucha, jadeó quedamente en sorpresa al notar un par de brillantes ojos. Grises como en una noche despejada le parecieron, y que brillaban con la luz de las estrellas en ellos. Y aunque los otros elfos ya empezaban a alejarse, el principito siguió con la mirada tratando de mantener el contacto con esos ojos, girando la cabeza sobre sus hombros para seguir su camino, más una firme mano sin compunción agarró su cabeza y la volteó hacia delante. Legolas giró una vez más su cabeza solo para ver el desaprobador ceño de Armereth enfocado en él.

Suspirando en derrota Legolas fijo de nuevo su vista hacia delante, hacia las enormes montañas que conformaban la espina dorsal de la Tierra Media, y la más difícil parte de su viaje.

Esa noche cuando el pequeño grupo de elfos silvanos hizo su campamento y se dispuso a descansar, el joven príncipe soñó con grises ojos con la luz de las estrellas brillante en ellos, e inconsciente aún a él mismo, un nombre élfico escapó de sus entreabiertos labios.

"Arwen."

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Notas

Im mella le, ada – Te amo, papá  
Anor – El sol  
Ellith – Doncellas élficas (sing. elleth)  
Ellyn - Elfos (sing. ellon)  
62 de Hriive del año 2505 – 21 de enero  
Melethron nin – Mi amante  
Mellon nin – Amigo mío


End file.
